Axel x Demyx
by Looshk
Summary: What happens when a heated office romance gets serious and the one you love winds up falling in love with someone else? Even worse... What if you know that behind the scenes things definitely aren't what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly Axel slid his tongue over the blondes' neck.

"Ahhh... I... I don't think we should be doing this..."

Axel breathed out hard.

"Why not?"

Demyx was flushed and panting slightly.

"Uhm well... You're my boss... And... And..."

Axel slid his hand up his cute employees' thigh...

"And?"

Demyx's heart was beating hard against his chest...

"Because... They could get it working..."

He gulped hard.

"Again at any minute..."

Axel shoved him against the side of the elevator pinning him there with his arms raised above his head...

"But... But..."

"Then we better stop wasting time hadn't we?"

Axel's lips ravaged his neck again making him cry out in desire.

"And do you still think we shouldn't be doing this...?"

Demyx let a sigh of pleasure escape his lips as Axel used one hand to gently grope him through his trousers.

"I'll take that as a no..."

That morning:

"I'll be right back... I just gotta drop this paper work off to the third floor and then I'll be with you okay?"

His blue haired colleague nodded.

"Yeah sure... Take your time dude... No rush."

Demyx made his way through the office quickly.

/I can still get these in by the deadline if I move fast!/

Nearly crashing into the doors at the end of the office he looked towards the elevator and then looked towards the stairs...

/The lift would probably be quicker.../

With that he pressed the button several times and willed it to stop for no one...

But of course like the irritating contraptions that elevators are it did stop...

On FIVE DIFFERENT FLOORS no less...

And there's only six in the place...

Before getting to his one...

Finally the doors opened and he stepped inside...

/Come on... Come on.../

The elevator was crowded and he was pressed between two men who were a lot bigger than him...

Being sandwiched between two men in most other situations would have been a more than welcome situation to him, but his stress levels were through the roof and he needed to get this article in on time...

His boss was already pissed at him for handing the last one in past deadline...

He was not going to let that happen again...

Silently he prayed that the elevator would empty out soon.

/Come on... Come on! 7 minutes till deadline.../

The elevator dinged open at yet another floor and Demyx near growled with frustration until the entire elevator emptied out...

And his boss walked in...

/Shit.../

"Hey Demyx..."

"Uhm... Hi Axel..."

He walked into the lift and stood near the back.

"How are you?"

"Not bad... H-How are you?"

Axel sighed.

"Stressed... As always..."

Demyx nodded trying to avoid his gaze...

/Just keep calm you can still make the deadline.../

And a panic attack...

They were almost at the 3rd floor and Demyx still had about 3 and a half minutes to hand in his article...

/I can make it!/

Just before the lift reached his floor however... It creaked and slowed to a halt...

/You've got to be fucking kidding me.../

Axel looked around himself as the lights flickered and dimmed...

"Hmmm..."

Axel walked over to the help button and pressed it a couple of times...

"Hello...?"

The redhead shrugged.

"No answer... I guess we're gonna be here for a bit..."

Demyx was wide eyed.

"We're... We're stuck?"

Axel nodded slowly.

"Sure looks that way..."

Demyx backed into a corner and sat down on the floor...

He was beginning to hyperventilate.

The redhead crouched down beside him.

"What's wrong?"

Gasping for air he just managed to get out the word 'claustrophobic'...

Axel nodded and tried to calm him down...

"Is there anything I should do or...?"

Demyx shook his head and continued to hyperventilate...

Axel laid his hand softly on Demyx's back...

His skin was hot through the shirt...

Mentally scolding himself for noticing this he took his hand away sharply.

"Are you okay?"

Demyx shook his head still breathing heavily.

The redhead was sitting cross legged on the floor wondering what to do...

He put his hands over his face and closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate...

Trying to keep his breath steady he tried to think of something...

/Why the hell didn't I bring my cell phone? Maybe Demyx has his with him?/

While concentrating on Demyx's presence he couldn't help but notice how he was breathing...

His mind flashed images through his mind of what kind of activities could bring about that kind of breathing...

Behind his eyelids he saw flashes of Demyx's naked body... Him causing the slender blondes back to arch in absolute ecstasy...

"Axel?"

The redhead uncovered his eyes Demyx's breathing was beginning to go back to normal...

"Hey your breathing is slowing down again..."

The blonde man nodded.

"Sometimes being distracted is enough to end the panic attacks..."

"I see..."

Demyx unfastened the top few buttons of his white shirt...

"I feel kind of woozy..."

Axel seeing the pale exposed skin of Demyx's chest and making up new sexual scenarios in his head every minute was becoming desperately aroused...

"So being distracted helps you huh?"

"Yeah... It does..."

The redhead got up and sat down next to Demyx...

"Wanna know a secret?"

The blondes' ears perked up.

"Maybe..."

Axel slowly looked the blonde up and down seductively...

"I've always wanted to have sex in an elevator..."

The air that Axel exhaled met Demyx's ear making him shudder slightly.

Axel smiled to himself seeing a possible solution to both of their problems...

But he would have to be sly...

"Hey what's that paperwork you have there anyway?"

"This weeks article... Which is now late... Demyx let his head drop between his knees... Go ahead let me have it about another late article..."

"Demyx Demyx Demyx... You need to relax... This lift getting stuck wasn't anyone's fault... I'll just extend your deadline..."

The blonde sighed and felt himself visibly relax.

"Do you feel better now?"

Demyx nodded.

"Yeah a little..."

Axel started softly to rub Demyx's back again.

Seeing that Demyx was becoming more and more relaxed...

Axel sat behind him and started to rub his shoulders...

/Is he... Rubbing my shoulders? I guess I must've gave him a scare when I had the panic attack.../

Slowly Axel lowered his lips to Demyx's neck...

This made Demyx jump on contact...

"What... What's going on?"

"Shhh... Just enjoy it..."

Demyx moved away across the floor.

"Uhm... I don't think..."

Axel crawled after him pinning him into the opposite corner of the lift.

Slowly his lips found Demyx's neck again.

The blondes' heart started racing and his breath hitched in his throat.

/This isn't right... What is he playing at?/

Slowly Axel slid his tongue over the blondes' neck.

"Ahhh... I... I don't think we should be doing this..."

Axel breathed out hard.

"Why not?"

Demyx was flushed and panting slightly.

"Uhm well... You're my boss... And... And..."

Axel slid his hand up his cute employees' thigh...

"And?"

Demyx's heart was beating hard against his chest...

"Because... They could get it working..."

He gulped hard.

"Again at any minute..."

Axel shoved him against the side of the elevator pinning him there with his arms raised above his head...

"But... But..."

"Then we better stop wasting time hadn't we?"

Axel's lips ravaged his neck again making Demyx cry out.

"And do you still think we shouldn't be doing this...?"

Demyx let a sigh of pleasure escape his lips as Axel used one hand to gently grope him through his trousers.

"I'll take that as a no..."

Demyx could feel his will slipping away from him...

/You're letting your boss feel you up in the lift in work... Come on Demyx!/

"No... We can't do this..."

Axel kept Demyx's hands pinned.

"If I believed you didn't WANT this I would stop... But all I'm hearing is we 'shouldn't' and 'can't'..."

The blondes face was flushed red his breath escaped his lips in a shuddering rasp.

"I just... Afterwards... Will be... Weird..."

His eyes caught Axel's and he snapped back to reality.

"I shouldn't be doing this..."

Axel shook his head.

"Why because I'm your boss? Forget it... Forget everything... Just enjoy it..."

He started kissing his neck again...

"You find me attractive right?"

Demyx's breath caught in his throat.

"Doesn't everyone?"

Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I was unaware of that..."

"Yeah so now you can go find someone cuter to fuck..."

/He's so headstrong and determined.../

Axel released Demyx's hands and put one hand on the side of his face softly.

"Cuter than you? I wouldn't want to be in this situation with anyone else..."

The blonde was losing control fast.

"Ah... Uhm..."

Axel unbuttoned Demyx's shirt slowly and kissed down his chest...

Blue eyes fell closed...

He was hard...

So hard it was becoming uncomfortable...

His shirt was fully unbuttoned now and Axel was getting to work on opening his trousers.

"This... Is crazy... You know that..."

Axel grinned up at Demyx as he unbuttoned his trousers...

"Still gonna fight me?"

Demyx shook his head as Axel released his painfully hard cock from his restrictive blue boxer shorts.

Slowly and deliberately Axel licked the top of Demyx's cock making him moan involuntarily.

"Ahhh..."

Axel was grinning now.

"Does that feel good?"

Demyx's head was thrown back against the side of the elevator and his eyes were shut as if he needed to keep them shut to keep himself from losing control.

"Yes... Don't stop..."

Axel took his full length in his mouth in one swift motion making Demyx cry out his hands gripped for something anything and wound up tangled in Axel's hair.

"Ahhh... Yes...!"

Axel pulled back for a moment.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Demyx teeth were clamped down onto his bottom lip.

"No... Please don't stop!"

His breath was coming in sighs, faster and faster now as Axel worked him with his hands and mouth.

"Axel! I'm gonna..."

His hands were gripping Axel's hair hard...

Suddenly the lights came back on to full power and the lift started moving.

Axel stood up and Demyx quickly pulled his boxer shorts and trousers up...

He managed to get his shirt buttoned back up just before the lift door slid open...

The redhead simply walked out of the lift without even a second glance in his direction and Demyx confused and horny as hell walked out of the lift holding his articles in his hand...

/Right gotta hand these in... What the hell just happened? He was just giving me a blowjob and now...? He said it wouldn't be awkward... Then why do I feel so damned awkward?/

He wandered through the 3rd floor office without even thinking and dropped his article to the secretary's desk without even saying anything...

Wandering back through the office he looked at the lift and decided to take the stairs this time...

/I think I've tempted fate enough for one day.../

Sighing realising he just made a pretty huge mistake he made his way back up to his office where Zexion was waiting...

"Dude when I said take your time I didn't mean take an hour... Hey... What happened to you anyway?"

Demyx sighed.

"How about we go for a coffee and I tell you all about it..."

At the entrance of the building Demyx sighed.

"Shit... I'm outta cigarettes... Zexion can I bum one until we get to the shop?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow and handed one over.

"Dude you only smoke when you're drunk... And when you're extremely stressed so what's up?"

Demyx looked left and right and then saw Axel having a cigarette not too far away from them...

"Uhm... Hey I'll be able to explain better when we're sitting down with something to eat..."

Zexion nodded.

"Okay well where do you wanna go then?"

"I don't care... Anywhere..."

The blue haired man shrugged and smiling dragged Demyx to the nearest cafe.

Axel's eyes followed them warily.

/Perhaps they're together?/

Zexion pulled him in through the door and sat them down in a booth.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Demyx took a deep breath.

"Okay... I was leaving my article down to floor 3 right?"

Zexion nodded curious.

"And the lift was packed..."

The blue haired man rolled his eyes.

"As always..."

"And I was in a rush..."

Zexion was getting impatient now.

"And?"

"Okay so the lift empties out and Axel comes in..."

"Uh huh..."

Just then the waitress came to their table.

"What can I get you gentlemen today?"

Demyx smiled up at her.

"Uhm can I get the chicken soup?"

"Sure thing and for you?"

"Uhm... I'll have the pepperoni pizza please."

"Okay one chicken soup and one pepperoni pizza... Anything to drink?"

"I'll just have water please..."

"And for you?"

"Water too please."

"Sure thing guys two waters, okay so that'll just be a few minutes..."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

With that the waitress left their table and Zexion was leaning across staring at Demyx.

"Okay so Axel got into the lift? Then what? Was he horrible to you again?"

Demyx shook his head.

"Uhm no... We made awkward conversation... Oh so we're almost at the 3rd floor and next thing the lift stops..."

Zexion was wide eyed.

"What happened?"

Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Well I freak out and have one of the worst panic attacks of my life..."

"What did Axel do?"

Colour started to creep into Demyx's cheeks.

"Well he started to rub my back..."

Zexion leaned in.

"And then what?"

Demyx licked his lips slowly not fully believing what he was about to tell Zexion himself.

"So he asked me if I wanted to know a secret..."

Zexion's navy eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah? And what did you say?"

"I said maybe..."

"Then what happened?"

Demyx gulped.

"Here we go one pepperoni pizza, one chicken soup and two glasses of water. Enjoy!"

"Thank you."

"Thanks. Okay so what did he say?"

"I'll tell you if you absolutely swear on your life you will never tell another living soul what I'm about to tell you..."

"Okay okay! I promise! Now what did he say?"

"He looked me up and down and then said 'I've always wanted to have sex in an elevator...'"

Zexion almost exploded.

"WHAT!"

Demyx nodded blushing.

The blue haired man had completely lost interest in his lunch.

"Okay so then what happened?"

"Zex maybe quieten it down just a little... A lot of people from where we work probably eat here..."

Zexion nodded and lowered his voice.

"Okay... So then what happened?"

"He asked me about the article I had in my hand... And I said it was late..."

"Yeah yeah... Come on juicy stuff!"

"I'm getting to it!"

Zexion's face lit up.

"So there is more to this story than you're telling me?"

Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Well there WOULD be if you'd ever let me tell it!"

"Okay okay..."

Zexion motioned like he was zipping his lips closed and throwing away the zipper.

"So he extended my deadline saying that the fact we were stuck in a lift was no one's fault... Then he started massaging my shoulders..."

"Go on..."

Demyx shot him and look and Zexion pouted.

"Sorry I just can't help myself! So then what happened?"

Demyx sighed.

"He started kissing my neck..."

Zexion's mouth was agape and he was fanning himself with one of his hands and was nodding enthusiastically.

"So I felt awkward... And moved to the other corner of the lift... But he followed me and pinned me there and continued kissing my neck... Then he started licking it..."

Demyx shuddered slightly.

A smile creeped across Zexion's face.

"You enjoyed it!"

Demyx shook his head.

"No no!"

"Liar I saw you shudder relishing the details!"

"It's not like that!"

Zexion cocked his head to the side and looked at him.

"Oh come on... You can't fool me THAT easily..."

Demyx sighed.

"Okay okay... So I enjoyed it..."

"Is that all that happened?"

The blonde blushed.

"No... So he pinned me there and continued kissing and licking my neck then his hand slipped up my thigh..."

"No way! Did you tell him no?"

"Not exactly... During it he said to me 'If I believed you didn't WANT this I would stop... But all I'm hearing is we 'shouldn't' and 'can't'"

Zexion was absolutely enthralled.

"That's so hot... What happened next?"

"He started groping me through my trousers..."

"Yeah?"

Demyx nodded.

"Then he asked me if I found him attractive and I said 'doesn't everyone?' apparently he didn't know that everyone thinks he's a sex god... So I told him 'well now you can go find someone cuter to fuck...'"

"Ouch Demy jeez you're getting attention off a sex god isn't that good enough for you? So what did he say to that?"

Demyx looked down at his chicken soup dreamily.

"He said 'Cuter than you? I wouldn't want to be in this situation with anyone else'"

Demyx grinned across the table at Zexion.

"Oooh smooth..."

The blonde man nodded.

"What happened then come on I need to know now!"

Demyx's face was turning really red now.

"Well he unbuttoned my shirt and kissed all down my chest..."

Zexion's face was resting on his palm.

"Uh huh..."

"Then..."

Demyx took a deep breath and lowered his voice.

"Then he undid my trousers..."

Zexion was wide eyed.

"AND?"

"He sucked me off and just as I was about to cum..."

"Yeah, yeah?"

"The lift started up again and I had to get myself back in order..."

"No fucking way! So what did Axel do?"

Demyx shrugged.

"He just got up and acted like nothing had happened, didn't even shoot me a second glance when he was leaving the elevator..."

The blue haired man was wide eyed.

"Seriously?"

"Yup..."

"What the fuck is with THAT?"

Demyx shrugged and spooned some soup into his mouth.

"You're either the luckiest little bastard... Or the unluckiest person I know... I mean getting head off Axel I know a few guys in there who would probably PAY for that to happen to them... On the other hand you're probably really sexually frustrated right now..."

Demyx sighed.

"Well you're not making this situation any worse..."

Zexion took a bite of his pizza.

"Sorry... Just trying to help..."

Demyx broke some bread and dipped it into his soup.

"What's worse is... I don't know what's going to happen now... Will he expect this to be a regular thing? Will he treat me like he did before? Or perhaps will he fire me?"

Zexion shook his head.

"He can't fire you... Not now that you have shit on him..."

The blonde man shook his head.

"You know I couldn't do that it's against my moral code... Anyways it's my word against his..."

Zexion nodded.

"True... You're too nice..."

Demyx sighed.

"Well I guess we better get back to work then..."

Zexion nodded.

"Well at least your Monday hasn't been boring eh? And lunch is on me..."

He laid money down on the bill and smiled up at Demyx.

Demyx shook his head.

"I would've preferred the boring Monday to this... And thanks for lunch that's probably the first good thing that's happened to me today..."

"Don't fucking lie... You loved it..."

"Okay fair enough but I don't love the consequences... I'm shitting myself about what's gonna happen now..."

"You know you're probably worrying for nothing..."

They left the cafe and started to walk back over to the building.

"Do you still want that cigarette?"

Demyx nodded.

"Yup I am stressed out to fuck..."

Zexion handed him a cigarette and lit it for him.

The blonde dragged deeply from the cigarette and exhaled white smoke.

"Ahhhh..."

Zexion smoothed over Demyx's shirt with his hands and fixed a few loose strands of hair...

"Now... You're all ready to go back into work! That and you're ruffled up enough to look like you might have gotten laid on your lunch break..."

Demyx rolled his eyes.

"What by you?"

Zexion shrugged.

"How many people really know me that well in there? I could be a raving little nymphomaniac for all THEY know..."

Then he winked.

"Use it to your advantage just in case you get called into his office today..."

Zexion winked.

"I am not going to try and make our boss jealous!"

Zexion grinned.

"At the end of the day Demyx, Axel is just another red blooded male... Push the right buttons and who knows what might happen!"

The blonde man laughed and put his cigarette out in the cigarette bin.

"Okay... I'm ready..."

Zexion grinned from ear to ear.

"That's my Demyx! Now let's go... And let's take the lift..."

Demyx shook his head.

"Uhm... I'd really rather take the stairs..."

"But Demy there are so many stairs... Plus I'll be there... He's not gonna try that when I'm around..."

Demyx shrugged.

"I guess you're right... Okay..."

Axel sat in his office thinking about what had happened earlier...

/Maybe he's with that... Zexion... I wonder if he told him what happened.../

"Hmmm..."

He rested his feet up on his desk wondering what to do next.

/Maybe I should call him up here about that later deadline we talked about earlier...? Hmmm... I should probably figure him out further before taking any further action.../

With that he noticed Zexion and Demyx in the lift together on one of the security cameras...

/Wait... There's a camera in there...? Hmmm... /

Whilst watching Demyx and Zexion laugh and smile at each other in the lift he searched his computer for data from the lift from earlier that day... And much to his shock... There it was... Him going down on Demyx... And Demyx's face frozen in absolute ecstasy...

He sighed in frustration, looking at them leaving together sparked something in him...

/I've got to do something.../

Demyx returned to their office with a smile on his face.

/Maybe nothing will be said about it... He probably feels really embarrassed about it and doesn't wanna talk about it.../

"Stop worrying... I bet nothing will even come of it..."

Demyx nodded.

"I know you're right but..."

*Could Demyx from journalism on the fifth floor please come to Axel's office...*

Demyx's mouth dropped open and he looked over at Zexion.

"It's probably just a coincidence... But just in case it isn't... Good luck stud..."

The blue haired man winked and grinned.

"That is so not helpful..."

With that he left his office and went to the lift but decided to take the stairs instead...

/I am not getting in that lift on my own again today... It just seems to being doom in some way or another.../

He started to walk up the stairs and looked up to where they ended.

/Zexion was right... There are way too many stairs to walk up in here... But I am NOT going near that lift again.../

He tried running up as many of the stairs as he could but just wound up getting a stitch and slowing down again.

/God damn it... I only got up two floors... Okay three to go.../

Keeping a steady pace he made his way up the stairs and eventually got to Axel's office on the fifth floor, flushed and panting...

He walked up to his secretary's desk.

"Hey... I'm... Demyx... From... Fifth floor... Journalism... Axel..."

The blonde girl nodded.

"Of course go on ahead through..."

Breathing heavily Demyx pushed the doors of the office and started to walk to Axel's desk.

The redheads' mouth opened a little when he saw him.

/Flushed... Breathless... Oh God.../

"You... Wanted to see... Me?"

Axel looked him up and down.

"What's got you so... Breathless..."

Demyx looked momentarily shocked then took a deep breath.

"The stairs up here... And smoking I guess... Uhm... So what did you want to see me for?"

Axel nodded.

"Oh right... Yeah I just wanted you up here to talk about giving you a longer deadline..."

Demyx shrugged.

"It's okay... Once the lift *ahem* got working again I handed it in."

Demyx's cheeks turned red as he thought about what had happened earlier...

"Ah I see... Well you would've gotten it in if the lift hadn't broken down..."

Demyx was trying to look anywhere but at Axel...

"So I'll tell them to put it through as being on time..."

The paperweight on his desk...

"Is that okay with you?"

The view out of the window behind his desk.

"Sure..."

The computer that had a stilled picture of him and Axel in the elevator from earlier.

/WHAT THE FUCK?/

His eyes widened momentarily and then he tried desperately to regain his composure.

"Is something wrong Demyx...?"

His eyes flicked momentarily to the stilled screen again and Axel followed his gaze...

Demyx took a deep breath.

"So if that's everything then... I think I should get back to work..."

Axel gazed from the screen to Demyx.

"I didn't realise there was a camera in there at the time... Trust me... I'll be deleting this... Unless you'd rather I didn't?"

The blondes face was getting redder by the second...

"Which brings me to the next point of this meeting... We didn't get to finish what we were doing... And I'm a man who hates not finishing what I start..."

"Ah... Uhm... I should... Probably... Go..."

Axel walked to the door of his office and locked it... With that he took the key and dropped into his briefcase and combination locked it.

The blonde stared at the brief case.

/Fuck fuck fuck!/

"We can't... Zexion... Is expecting me back..."

Axel leaned casually on the edge of his desk pulling his tie off.

"Oh there's another thing I meant to ask... You and Zexion, are you an item?"

"Uhm... No why?"

"Good..."

He pushed the protesting Demyx into a seat and pressed the intercom button to his secretary.

"Julie can you please tell anyone calling I'm busy and change any other meetings arranged for today to tomorrow?"

"Of course sir..."

"Thank you..."

"I-I was gonna go though... So I don't see why..."

Axel walked slowly around the desk smiling at him.

"Just relax Demyx..."

Walking behind him he placed his hands on Demyx's shoulders and slowly massaged them...

"Wow... You're really tense... Maybe I've been working you too hard huh?"

Demyx laughed nervously.

"No not at all... And speaking of work I'm still on the clock... And... Ahhhhhh..."

Demyx's eyelids fluttered closed as Axel worked pressure points in his shoulders.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks..."

"Mmmm... I... Need to get back to work..."

Axel slowly lowered his lips to Demyx's ear.

"I think you forget I'm the boss here... And I'll tell you when you need to get back to work... And I'll also tell you when I feel like paying you for chilling out and getting massages from me... And right now I say you need to chill out... I don't want any member of my staff taking panic attacks when the lift stops and they're stuck with me..."

Demyx's eyes closed and his thoughts were blank for a few moments...

Then they went back to earlier in the lift...

His hands gripping red hair and pushing himself harder and harder into Axel's mouth...

His blue eyes had been shut tight...

On the edge of oblivion...

His heart had started beating faster and faster...

And even worse he could feel himself getting hard...

/No! Think about... Nuns... Children... Cake!/

He swallowed hard trying to stifle the fact that he was getting aroused.

Axel leaned over Demyx's face from behind and kissed him softly on the lips...

Demyx's eyes shot open in surprise, he was staring at Axel's neck...

/What do I do? Do I kiss back or...?/

He could see Axel's pulse racing almost as fast as his own...

This game was dangerous and Axel knew it all too well...

Demyx couldn't deny the fact that he found Axel attractive...

The fact that he was his boss just made it that much more exciting...

Demyx opened his mouth slowly and let his eyes fall closed.

Axel's tongue was inside his mouth in an instant desperately searching every inch of it...

The blonde could feel Axel's fingers unfasten his shirt...

He gasped for air, but Axel kissed him mercilessly.

Slowly he felt Axel pull his hands behind his back...

He was so into the kiss however he barely paid it any heed...

When Axel finally pulled away, Demyx was breathing hard.

He tried to pull his hands forward...

Only to realise that Axel had tied them to the thin lower back of the chair he was sitting on with his own tie.

Axel grinned menacingly.

The blonde man pulled against his restraints.

"Is... Is this really necessary... For a massage...?"

"Demyx... Demyx... Demyx... How about we play a little game?"

Demyx struggled a little.

"I... I really think... I should get back to work now..."

Axel smiled as he brought another tie over from his desk.

"Not just yet..."

Slowly he tied the second tie over Demyx's eyes.

"Don't peek now..."

The blonde was breathing hard now.

"Axel... I'm... Please can I go?"

The redhead sighed.

"Don't you trust me Demyx?"

Demyx's breathing was getting harder by the second.

"I-I get nervous when I can't see..."

Slowly Axel lowered his lips to Demyx's neck and kissed it softly...

"Mmm... You taste good..."

The blonde shuddered as Axel blew air onto the spot he'd just kissed.

"How does that feel?"

Demyx was leaning forward in the chair with his mouth slightly open, breathing heavily.

His voice was a barely audible whisper.

"I can't take this..."

Axel walked around to the front of the chair and pushing Demyx gently back into the chair ran his hands up his bare chest...

"What did you say I couldn't hear you..."

Demyx sighed softly.

"I said... I can't... Take this..."

Axel ran his tongue slowly over his lips and gently kissed one of Demyx's hip bones...

"You can't take this? Well what can I do to make you feel better...?"

Demyx's mouth opened and closed again...

"I..."

He shook his head and took a deep breath.

Axel unfastened the top button of Demyx's trousers making the blonde freeze.

"What... Are you doing?"

Demyx felt his trousers being pulled down.

"Uhm... Axel?"

The redhead could already see the blondes cheeks flush with colour.

"Wow... You're really hard Demyx..."

Axel stroked him softly through his boxer shorts provoking surprised moans from Demyx.

"You can moan as loud as you like... No one will hear you this place is 100% soundproofed..."

The blonde threw his head back in frustration.

"Why the hell would anyone get their office soundproofed?"

Axel shrugged.

"Well I can play music loudly... Scream when employees frustrate me... Throw shit around the place... Oh and bring you up here to sexually pleasure you..."

"What..?"

With that Axel pulled Demyx's boxer shorts down and took him in his mouth making Demyx arch up from the chair in surprised pleasure.

"Axel!"

His head was hanging off the back of the chair and his back was arched up as much as his tied hands would let it...

The redhead slowly worked up and down his hard cock.

"Ugh... Axel... Untie me please!"

He moved a little faster at Demyx's protests...

Demyx's hands were balled so tightly into fists that his nails were biting into his palms.

"Axel! Axel... Please!"

Axel took Demyx's cock out of his mouth and continued to pleasure him with his hand as he removed the blindfold from the blondes face...

Demyx blinked his blue eyes open slowly...

His face was flushed across his cheekbones and nose...

Axel could see that his lips were trembling...

And the breaths that escaped them were small short sighs...

Those blue eyes caught his gaze...

Axel felt like a rabbit caught in headlights, Demyx's overtly sexual appearance caught him by surprise...

Demyx was sexy sure...

But Axel had never seen him look like this before...

He looked crazed...

"Axel... I want... You..."

The redhead felt a tightening in his groin and took a breath inwards at how restrictive his trousers suddenly felt.

Those blue eyes seemed to pierce right through him...

"Please fuck me!"

Axel stared into those blue eyes and without a second thought he untied the captive blonde who quickly taking off his shoes socks and shirt leaned over Axel's desk.

"I need you to fuck me!"

Axel couldn't believe his eyes...

Less than an hour ago Demyx had been shy reluctant and cute...

Now here he was looking more like a sex god leaning over his desk begging to be fucked...

Axel unbuttoned his shirt quickly and stepped out of his shoes...

He pulled off his socks and let his trousers fall to his ankles...

Without any hesitation Axel reached into his desk and pulled out a condom...

Slowly he rolled it now his painfully hard length and quickly lubed himself up...

Axel turned Demyx around to face him and sitting him on the very edge of the desk slowly entered him...

Demyx wrapped his legs around Axel's hips and threw his head back as Axel gripped his hips and fucked him hard...

"Ahhh yes! Yes! Yes!"

Demyx's member caught between their two grinding bodies was being stimulated effortlessly...

The redhead thrust harder and harder inside him causing the blonde to bite down on his lower lip...

"Axel! I'm gonna cum!"

His hands became tangled in red hair as Axel swept everything off the desk and laid Demyx down on it and kissed him hard...

He was no longer in control of his body...

He felt frenzied...

Like he needed this right now more than anything else...

More than he needed to breathe...

Demyx's back arched off the desk as he came over his stomach with a long moan...

"Axel!"

Axel couldn't hold it in any longer...

Seeing Demyx lying there absolutely totalled from fucking and still saying his name was too much for him...

And with another thrust he came deep inside Demyx...

"Ahhhhh..."

He bit down hard on his lip and let himself collapse on top of his blonde haired lover...

Demyx unlocked the door to his apartment and tried to sneak in hoping against hope that Zexion would be in bed.

But the blonde was apprehended before he'd even closed the door.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!"

Zexion flipped on the hall light and took in Demyx's messy appearance...

His mouth dropped open.

"No... Fucking... Way!"

The blonde looked this way and that...

"What?"

Zexion shook his head in disbelief...

"You were in Axel's office all day weren't you?"

"No... No that's not what happened at all..."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're blushing?"

"I... I..."

Demyx's face got redder and redder.

"Zexion I don't know what to do! He tied me to a chair and blindfolded me and teased me until I was begging him to fuck me!"

Zexion stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"It's official..."

Demyx looked confused.

"What's official?"

"You got paid for a few hours work for fucking the boss... Congratulations you're a prostitute!"

A pout plastered itself over the young blondes face.

"Hey I'd be more than happy to get paid for fucking him! I have to say I'm rather jealous..."

Demyx looked confused.

"It was good... Really good... But..."

Zexion cocked his head in curiosity.

"But...?"

Demyx sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose quickly.

"I'm seriously screwing up this job for myself no top of that, I'm being used for sex... It's obvious... And I just don't want that..."

Zexion shrugged.

"I guess it is kind of an awkward situation."

The blonde shook his head.

"It's the worst bloody thing that could've happened in this situation..."

With that Demyx slumped past Zexion and locked himself into his bedroom.

"Awww Demy... Don't be like that... Come out and talk to me!"

Demyx laid down on his bed feeling frustrated.

/I didn't ask him to fuck me... Well actually I did... But I didn't ask for his attention... I think I liked him better when he was mad at me.../

Demyx sighed.

"Zexion?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think if I started royally fucking up my deadlines he'd leave me alone?"

Zexion laughed.

"Honestly Demyx... If I were you I would go in tomorrow and act like nothing happened... Yesterday may have just been an enjoyable once off for both of you... If he calls you up again tomorrow and does stuff AGAINST your will then maybe we'll get around to filing a sexual harassment lawsuit..."

Demyx sighed.

"You know I wish I could just say no..."

Zexion was sitting outside Demyx's locked door with a cup of tea.

"Well you could..."

"But he's just so fucking hot... I can't say no to him... The look in his eyes when he's close to me is just irresistible... He just looks hungry and desire fuelled... It's just so hot..."

Demyx shuddered involuntarily thinking about him.

Zexion sighed.

"Well we could screw around and see how he reacts..."

"Yeah but then I might just look like a slut..."

"Or a nympho..."

"Is there really a difference?"

"YES! Nymphos are addicted to sex they NEED it... Sluts just do it because they can..."

"Wouldn't that make me the latter then?"

"Do you wanna screw with Axel's head or not?"

"I don't really see how this will benefit me... Or make anything better..."

Zexion laughed.

"Think about it... He won't take you for granted or treat you like his bitch if he thinks other guys are after you... In other words it makes HIM disposable..."

Demyx walked to his bedroom door unlocked and opened it.

"But can't he just fire me if I'm fooling around in work...?"

Zexion stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"He could... But he won't..."

"How do you know that?"

"He's too egotistical for that... He'll take another man as a challenge to be overcome..."

The blonde nodded thoughtfully.

"This sounds nuts... You know that right?"

"Yup..."

"Plus he asked me if you and I were together today and I told him no..."

Zexion grinned.

"Good... Then he was already suspicious..."

"How is that good?"

Zexion winked.

"You may have lied to him... There may be more to his innocent little fuck buddy than he suspects..."

Demyx nodded suddenly smiling.

"Okay... I think I understand what you're getting at now..."

Zexion sat down on Demyx's bed.

"So where could we really expose ourselves to him without being too obvious?"

Demyx rested his chin on his hand.

"Uhmm... Oh! I got it! The elevator!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... What you wanna get hot and heavy RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM in the elevator? That's not exactly discreet..."

"No... When I was in his office I noticed... *ahem* well there was a still screen of me and him..."

Zexion's face lit up.

"There's a security camera in the elevator?"

"Yup... But apparently he wasn't even aware that it was there..."

Zexion smiled.

"Which means it'll look like you don't give a fuck if he sees or not... And you're fresh blood so he doesn't know what to expect from you yet..."

The blue haired man giggled.

"But is it really a good idea to screw about with the boss when he's trying to have his way with me?"

"Only if you want this to go your way..."

Demyx grinned.

"Since when have you turned into such a little hell raiser?"

The blue haired man laughed.

"I've always been a hell raiser... Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'it's always the quiet ones'?"

Demyx smiled.

"Okay I can't believe I'm saying this, but when are we gonna do this?"

Zexion lay down across Demyx's bed.

"Hmmm... I say just as we're going on lunch... Then... We'll leave... Head to my car... Play up there... And come back here... That way more people will see us messing about and leaving together, gossip will spread and even if he doesn't SEE us, he'll certainly hear about it, you know the way gossip in that place has a way of getting out of hand."

The blonde man nodded.

"But is this really a good idea? I mean maybe he's not that interested... He'll probably pay me no heed and we'll both just wind up fired..."

Zexion shook his head.

"If this doesn't work I'll take you out for dinner in your favourite restaurant and pay for everything you order no matter how ridiculous!"

"Really?"

Zexion nodded.

"That's how sure I am that this plan will work!"

Demyx smiled and nodded.

"Okay I trust you..."

"Cool, now get some sleep, you're gonna need energy and balls for what we're gonna pull tomorrow."

"Night Zex..."

"Night Demy..."

With that Zexion pulled his door shut and grinned to himself.

/Tomorrow is gonna be fun.../


	2. Chapter 2

Axel meanwhile lay in bed thinking about the events of the day.

/What is it about him that makes me lose control like that?/

He thought about the blondes face as he gave him head in the elevator and blushed.

/I've fantasized about it a million times but thinking about something and doing it... Are two very different things.../

The redhead sighed and thought about him laying across his desk in post orgasmic bliss.

/What is it about him that gets me so aroused?/

He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep...

But the image of Demyx naked on his desk was tattooed onto the back of his eyelids.

Opening his eyes he sighed in frustration and realised with slight irritation that he was once again extremely aroused...

Kicking off his bed sheets and pulling off his boxer shorts he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

He let his hands wander across his chest and down his body...

Over his neck...

Down his chest...

And his stomach...

Until his hand gripped his hard length...

He could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest just thinking about him...

He'd already had him...

And he wanted more...

Slowly he pumped himself in time with recollections of what happened earlier...

How he looked, felt, sounded...

He couldn't believe it had actually happened...

It seemed unreal now.

Like something he'd dreamt or made up...

He could feel his own breath getting more ragged as his mind and his hand moved faster and faster...

Sweat beads were starting to make his skin shine...

The bed sheets became gripped in his free hand.

Teeth clamped together as he came close to climax...

His back arched right up off the bed as he finally reached release...

His lips let out a long held in and drawn out moan...

"Ahhhh... Demyx..."

As his back slowly found the mattress again he let out a long breath.

/If only you knew what you've done to me in less than 24 hours.../

Sighing he cleaned up wishing Demyx was laying next to him...

Breathless, flushed and sleepy...

Retrieving his boxer shorts from the floor he put them back on and pulled the covers over his head...

/Maybe now I'll get some sleep.../

"Okay so you know the plan right?"

Demyx nodded grinning.

"Act normal... Until lunch time then lose the run of ourselves in the lift a little go to the car park... Make out in the front seat and come back here... Get back late from lunch and come back separately!"

Zexion nodded.

"We will look like we are trying to be secretive about it... It will make people twice as curious..."

Demyx nodded.

"Okay so will we go to work together or separately?"

Zexion grinned.

"We'll go together, no one will be paying us any heed until after lunch anyway..."

The blonde man nodded.

"Okay... I didn't really feel like waiting on the bus in the rain to be honest..."

Zexion climbed into the driver's seat of his car and opened the passenger door for Demyx.

"I have a feeling that today is gonna be pretty fun... Or at the very least funny..."

The blonde could feel butterflies forming in his stomach already...

Zexion looked across the seat at his friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Just nervous..."

The blue haired man smiled.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, I'm your friend, we're friends playing a prank... That's all..."

Demyx took a deep breath.

"Okay... But... What if one of us..."

Zexion looked away from the road for a moment and raised an eyebrow at Demyx.

"What if one of us?"

The blonde shrugged.

"Nothing... It's cool."

/What if one of us likes it...?/

The rest of the car journey to their work place was silent...

Zexion pulled into the car park and into a parking space near the door.

"How do I look?"

Demyx looked Zexion up and down.

"Good... Very good... And might I add how charmed I am that you put in all that effort just for making out with little old me..."

Zexion smirked.

"Hey if people are going to be looking this way I want to look good... Pity we have to wear the same old boring black trousers white shirts day in day out though. I love your hair today... You have that perfect faux hawk neat chaos thing going on... Pity it was today... I'll have your hair in bits by after lunchtime..."

With that he winked at Demyx, opened the car door and then his umbrella closed his side and then went around to let Demyx out of the car and get him under the umbrella so that his hair wouldn't get wrecked.

Demyx laughed as Zexion offered him his hand to help him out of the car.

"You're so sweet... My little knight in shining armour..."

"You start taking the piss out of my height again and I'll kick your shins you little brat!"

He clicked a button on his car keys and the doors locked, they walked into the building of ultra modern metal and glass together laughing.

Zexion lowered his voice considerably.

"How about we have a little morning goodbye kiss in the elevator when 'no one's looking' to grab the attention of certain people? I'm sure someone saw us arrive together..."

Demyx grinned as Zexion pulled the umbrella down and shook it off.

"That's not a bad idea..."

With that said they went to the elevator and waited...

Both trying not to laugh at what they were about to do.

The elevator dinged at their floor and they entered it...

As the doors closed Zexion dropped his umbrella and briefcase hurriedly and lovingly put his arms around Demyx's neck...

His navy blue eyes looked into Demyx's...

And before he could back out Zexion's lips were gently kissing his...

He let his eyes close as Zexion bit his bottom lip gently...

Demyx found his arms encircling Zexion without even thinking about it...

He could feel Zexion's lips parting...

And copied his movement...

Demyx could feel his heart beating faster...

/Is this still part of the plan...?/

Just then the elevator dinged and as the doors opened Zexion looked and stepped away from Demyx quickly only to see the surprised face of Axel standing at the opening doors...

/Did I just see... What I thought I did...?/

Demyx cheeks were a light pink and Zexion stared down at his shoes trying to simulate the embarrassment Demyx was pulling off so well...

Axel stepped into the elevator taking them both in...

"Good morning Zexion... Demyx..."

"Good morning..."

"Good morning... Axel..."

Axel was standing a little in front of them and Demyx shot Zexion a look which Axel caught out of the corner of his eye.

The elevator dinged again and Zexion and Demyx exited the elevator without another word...

Once they were at their desks Zexion grinned over at Demyx and whispered.

"How good was that timing?"

Demyx's cheeks were still a light shade of pink.

"Oh brilliant timing... The look on his face actually scared me a little..."

The blue haired man smiled.

"Pure shock and jealousy... Watch this space..."

Axel was waiting impatiently in the elevator.

/Did I walk in on them kissing... Or was that just my imagination...?/

Exited the lift feeling frustrated.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning Julie..."

Without another word he walked into his office closed the door walked to his chair and put his coffee down on his desk...

Moving the mouse of his computer his eyes met the still frame of Demyx's face frozen in ecstasy...

He rolled his eyes and scrolled past it until he reached the security footage of the last ten minutes in the elevator.

Despite himself he watched as Zexion threw his arms around Demyx's neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips...

Watched as Demyx's arms wrapped around him...

He felt jealousy rise up like bile in his stomach.

He looked away from the screen and put it back to recording the present...

"God damn it..."

/Either this is just something he does regularly... Or else that's his boyfriend.../

He kicked his desk and sat back in his chair...

/What the hell was I thinking screwing around with employees?/

His let his head fall into his hands.

/My dad is gonna kill me if he finds out.../

Demyx was sitting at his desk thinking chewing the end of his pencil.

/I haven't seen Axel around all day... Maybe he's decided to back off... That's good.../

He thought about the day before and the exquisite sexual tension that seemed to make the air around them electric...

He bit his lip without thinking...

/Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.../

Zexion looked at his watch...

"Hey... It's almost lunch time... What's wrong?"

Demyx snapped back to reality.

"Oh uhm... Nothing..."

The blue haired man cocked his head to the side.

"Oh don't give me that... What's up?"

Demyx sighed lowered his voice and leaned in close.

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea..."

Zexion grinned and winked.

"Oh but it is... You'll see... Just continue with the plan... It'll drive him nuts..."

Demyx's forehead furrowed as he picked up his phone off the desk...

Reluctantly he made his way to the elevator...

Zexion looked into his eyes like he was trying to convey some kind of telepathic message...

Then when the elevator opened they stepped inside...

And just before the door closed on one of their passing colleagues Zexion threw his arms around Demyx's neck again and kissed him gently on the lips...

Their blonde female colleague was left open mouthed.

/Wasn't that Zexion and that new kid Demyx...? I gotta go tell Marly!/

With that she ran off back into the office and passed the message onto her friend Marly...

Who passed it onto his friend Roxas...

Who passed it onto Sora on the 3rd floor...

Who told it to the receptionist Namine...

Who spotted the pair leaving the building...

"The blonde guy Demyx is it? Looked a little flushed alright... I could well believe they were getting hot and heavy in the elevator... Wait... They're heading to a car together now! Oh! I gotta go Axel's about! I'll keep an eye on what's going on out there... Cool! Bye!"

Axel strolled out to the front of the building for a cigarette, not exactly in the mood for another on screen Demyx and Zexion make on session...

Taking the box from his pocket he pulled one out and rested it between his lips...

Then checked his pockets for a lighter...

When he saw a car with steamed up windows...

/I wonder what that's about...?/

Demyx was lying on the reclined passenger seat, with Zexion kissing his lips and slowly unbuttoning his shirt...

"Uhm... I think we've startled everyone enough now maybe we should head home..."

Zexion's dark blue eyes looked into Demyx's light blue eyes...

"Do you really wanna stop?"

*Oh my god Sora, Axel's outside and the windows of the car those two got into is all steamed up!*

*No way! Oh man they should get out of there fast! If he catches them he'll fire them for sure!*

Namine gasped into the phone.

*Sora he's going up to the car now!*

Axel kept the cigarette between his lips and knocked on the car window.

"Excuse me... Could you please roll down the window..."

Demyx was wide eyed looking up at Zexion.

"What do we do...?"

"Only one thing to do..."

Zexion climbed off Demyx and hit the button for the electric window to roll down.

Axel looked at Zexion and then caught sight of Demyx lying back on the reclined passenger seat...

"Okay... What is going on here?"

Zexion grinned and winked.

"Just a little lunch time stress relief..."

Axel cleared his throat.

"Can you please keep your 'lunch time stress relief' as you refer to it as off the premises? This is a place of work... Not of play... Thank you."

With that he lit his cigarette and walked away from the car.

*Sora! Axel went over to the car and the cute blonde ones shirt was completely unbuttoned! I think Axel just told them to get outta here but I'm not sure... He couldn't have fired them because the dude with the blue hair smiled and winked at him! Eeeee! Do I sense a threesome coming on!*

*Do you think Axel is gay?*

Namine kept a watch out through the front door.

*I have no idea... I've never seen him with... Well anyone to be honest... Which is weird because he's pretty hot...*

*Uhm... To be honest I like our delivery guy Riku better...*

*Oh yeah actually... He's pretty cute and his body is smokin'... Gotta go!*

Axel threw his barely smoked cigarette on the ground and walked back into the building.

/Is he trying to rub the fact that I'm not the only one who wants him into my face? Or am I just being paranoid...?/

He pushed the button of the elevator and waited feeling even more frustrated than before...

Zexion pulled out of the car park and grinned across at Demyx who was getting very red faced.

"Did it work or what?"

Demyx blinked his light blue eyes at him.

"W-what?"

"He saw us going at it... He checked YOU out before leaving the car... He's absolutely seething with jealousy and rage you can practically smell it off him!"

The blonde was buttoning back up his shirt...

"So the whole... 'Do you really wanna stop' thing...?"

Zexion laughed.

"Was part of it! I'm sorry if I freaked you out... I wanted you to believe it so much that it would look convincing!"

Demyx put his hand to his chest.

"Jesus Christ Zexion... You were giving me something between a heart attack and a hard on..."

Zexion tapped the steering wheel with his fingers.

"See? What did I tell you? I would put money on the fact that by the end of the day he will have called you up to his office again..."

Demyx looked nervous.

"You think so...?"

"Like I said I'd put money on it..."

/I hope you're right.../

/Okay I need to think of a way to make sure he won't tell a soul about what happened between us here.../

Axel sighed and slumped in his chair.

/Okay so I call him up here... At the end of work... So that no one thinks there's anything going on... Although if I call him up when I get back it may seem like I'm giving him a disciplinary about what happened at lunch time... But then I'd have to call Zexion up too... However if I call Zexion up too... I may be able to make him question anything Demyx may have told him so far.../

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

/Or I could just call Zexion up here and give him a black eye for screwing about with a guy I really like... /

The reality of the situation dawned on him...

/Oh shit... I can't like a fucking employee... Demyx... Ugh damn you for being so cute... And damn me for being so easily distracted... Okay so it's probably a good thing that he's seeing Zexion... It gets me out of the picture... By force.../

He grit his teeth at his own thoughts.

/Okay clearly if he liked me he wouldn't be seeing Zexion... But then I haven't made any great impressions yet either... Having meetings with him over his late reports... And then giving him head in an elevator... Oh Christ.../

His hand was over his face.

/Okay Axel relax... Here's what I need to do... Call Zexion up to my office chat about the car park incident, nothing too harsh... Then call Demyx up and figure out if he is or isn't seeing Zexion... Also talk to him about car park incident... And see what happens from there.../

He took a deep breath.

/Okay calm Axel.../

Zexion was standing in the hallway of their apartment perfectly tousling Demyx's hair and clothes so that he looked like he had thrown them back on to get back to work...

After a nice long sex session of course...

"Is this really necessary?"

Zexion grinned.

"Only if you want to be more than his fuck buddy..."

Demyx shook his head.

"I'm not sure what I want out of this anymore..."

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You want him to think you can get more than just him... That you're being pursued by many men and maybe even women!"

The blonde sighed.

"But I'm not being pursued by ANYONE! I feel pathetic doing this..."

"Well you're done... And might I add you look delicious... Very lost puppy like... Except if the puppy was a human and sexy and had just been in a wild orgy... Just one thing missing..."

Zexion looked into his eyes...

"On second thoughts... You know what forget it... I want you for myself."

Almost instantly Demyx's cheeks got a light pink colour to them.

"Perfect... You look so cute and yet oddly fuckable when you blush... Okay let's get back to work..."

Demyx cocked his head.

"Huh?"

Zexion grinned and shook his head.

"I just said it to make you blush!"

Demyx sighed.

"One day you're gonna say that to me and I'm gonna be too horny to stop myself..."

Zexion grinned.

"I'll hold you to that..."

Demyx grinned.

"Sure you won't..."

Zexion unlocked his car quickly and they got in.

"Yikes... Buckle up Demy... We're actually late back already..."

Axel looked at the time...

/I saw them at about... 12ish... They should be back by now... Although if they went back to do what it looks like they were planning to do... They'll probably be late.../

Zexion's car skidded into the car park and he pulled into where they had previously been parked by the door.

"Shit dude we're pretty late... We need to get back up there quick..."

They ran through reception and Demyx tapped the button repeatedly.

"Come on... Come on..."

Namine was on the phone immediately.

*Sora they're back!*

*Oh yeah? Anything else interesting happening down there?*

*Well they look like they had a good time on their lunch that's for sure!*

*We should all be so lucky... But hey if Riku drops by again anytime soon... Shit gotta go! See ya!*

*Bye!*

The elevator finally opened and they walked into it hitting floor five...

"Dude we are gonna be killed!"

Zexion grinned.

"Chill out baby we'll be fine..."

Then the doors closed on Namine's grinning face staring in at them.

"Baby?"

"We're back to our little act remember?"

Demyx nodded as Zexion slowly pinned him to the wall and kissed him softly on the lips...

Once...

Twice...

Three times...

Zexion winked at Demyx and then the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

They turned the corner and went into their office, people were staring and grinning at them...

A young brunette girl stopped them on their way back in.

"Did you guys have a nice lunch?"

Zexion smiled.

"Yes... It was truly delightful... Thank you for asking."

He looked her in the eyes and she grinned back and then continued walking.

Demyx leaned down to whisper into Zexion's ear.

"People are staring at us and you can tell they're dying to talk about us too..."

The blue haired man shrugged.

"I could care less... Axel will call us up talk to us and command everyone to stop talking about it pretty soon and then it will be over and you'll have your answers..."

*Could Zexion from journalism on the fifth floor please come to Axel's office...*

The blue haired man stood up.

"See? What did I tell you?"

With that he walked to the elevator leaving Demyx staring after him feeling terrified.

/Oh fuck... I shouldn't have let myself do this... I shouldn't.../  
Zexion walked into the elevator and hit the sixth floor.

/He'll call you up give you a slap on the wrist and send you on your merry way... Nothing to worry about.../

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

He walked up to the secretary.

"Axel wanted to see me?"

The blonde girl looked up at him.

"Zexion is it?"

He nodded smiling at her.

"Go on through."

"Thank you."

Zexion pushed the door into Axel's office and walked in closing the door after him.

Axel was slouched back in his chair with his feet up on the desk.

"You wanted to see me...?"

"Yeah yeah lets skip the formalities Zexion..."

/What the fuck?/

Axel pulled his feet down off the desk and rested his arms on it now looking Zexion in the eyes.

"You know why you're here I assume?"

Zexion fiddled with his shirt sleeve.

"For fooling around in the car park?"

"Indeed... I don't mind colleagues having relationships but I do mind when they interfere with their work or other peoples work... And at the moment I'm guessing I don't have to tell you that the majority of the staff working here are talking about what happened today... You're the flavour of the moment congrats... But that means you are inadvertently disrupting most of the workers in this branch of the company... I'll let it slide this time since you're an otherwise excellent worker... From now on though if I find you and your boyfriend messing around on company property I'll have to take disciplinary measures... Understood?"

Zexion nodded.

"Perfectly sir... Thank you... One thing however Demyx isn't my boyfriend... He's my roommate..."

Axel shrugged.

"The status of your relationship really isn't any of my business... Thank you Zexion."

Once Zexion had left the room Axel thought about what he said.

/Roommates? So what they're fuck buddies...?/

Axel took a deep breath and pressed the intercom.

"Julie could you please ask Demyx from floor five journalism to come up and see me?"

"Of course sir."

"Thank you."

Zexion strolled out of the elevator grinning, just as Demyx was walking over to go into it.

"Did you get fired or anything...?"

The blue haired man shook his head.

"Nah... I'm usually a really good worker I figured he'd let me off with a slap on the wrist this time..."

Demyx nodded slowly and gulped.

"He's probably gonna fuck you senseless when you get up there you know that?"

The blonde man turned around shocked and blushing.

"What?"

Zexion winked and pointed at his cheeks.

"You're so adorably gullible and innocent you know that?"

Demyx now quite red cheeked pouted and pressed the 6th floor button on the lift.

/Stupid Zexion... I hate men so much... They better be careful or I'll start dating women.../

The elevator dinged and the door opened.

Julie looked up at Demyx and smiled.

"I'm Demyx... Axel wants to see me..."

"Sure go on ahead through."

Demyx took a deep breath and pushed the doors into Axel's office open.

Axel was sitting facing the huge window that made up a wall of his office.

/I could say that our work relationship isn't working out... I could just say that what he did today was unacceptable... But that would be hugely contradictory.../

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Axel continued to stare out the window.

/Okay whatever you do treat him like an employee... Don't be affected by his looks or what you did yesterday.../

The redhead spun around in his chair with every intention of firing him...

But when he set his eyes on him it was a different story...

His blue eyes were staring intently at the floor...

One of his hands was nervously winding a loose piece of hair from his messy faux hawk...

His cheeks were a bright pink like someone had just embarrassed him or he'd just run up a flight of stairs...

But what stood out the most was how sad he looked.

"Yes... Take a seat..."

Axel sighed.

"It seems silly to be formal or act like I'm upset or shocked at you in light of yesterdays *ahem* events... So I'm just gonna ask what you were thinking today when you decided to do what you did... This is a place of work and I know I've set some shitty examples, but we can't well... Shouldn't go on like that in here... So why did you?"

Demyx shook his head.

"I... I have no idea... It was stupid... I don't even like Zexion..."

Axel looked at Demyx.

"What? I really don't understand you two... But as I told him your relationship is none of my business..."

Demyx sighed heavily.

"I can't do this... Zexion and I are roomies..."

"Yes I know... But you don't need to explain your relationship to me..."

Tears were forming on the edges of Demyx's vision and he raised his voice.

"We are not seeing each other... We didn't have sex when we got home... We sleep in different rooms for fuck sake... I won't tell a soul about what happened between us... So don't worry about that... Oh and today was just a silly scheme to get your attention..."

Axel was wide eyed.

"What...?

Demyx was feeling more ashamed and embarrassed by his actions by the second.

"I'm... I'm gonna go clear out my desk now, I'm really sorry about everything that's happened... And for stressing you out..."

The blonde made his way quickly to the door and out of it.

Axel stared after him.

"But you don't have to leave..."

The redhead stood up and ran after him but the elevator was already gone when he got to it...


	3. Chapter 3

The lift dinged open on the fifth floor and Demyx walked to his desk and grabbed his phone...

He hadn't brought anything with him this morning except his phone wallet and keys because Zexion had given him a lift to work...

Looking outside now he regretted that decision...

It was beginning to lash rain again...

Zexion stopped him in his tracks.

"He didn't fire you... Did he?"

The blonde shook his head tearing up he spoke very softly.

"No... Please let me go, I'll tell you about it later..."

The blue haired man let Demyx walk away, but his eyes stared after him in concern.

/Just get out of here go home and look for a different job simple as... It's a learning experience.../

He grit his teeth.

/Don't cry... Just get outside and hop in a taxi.../

He pressed the button on the elevator several times and waited impatiently for it to come.

Axel was back at his desk checking the security cameras...

/He's getting into the elevator... Okay... If I run down the stairs maybe I can catch him in reception.../

With that he ran to the staircase and tried to run as quickly as he could down them without falling...

The lift finally dinged open at the ground floor and Demyx moved quickly out of it towards the entry doors.

*Hey Sora... The cute blonde dude is leaving... I wonder if Axel fired him...?*

*Seriously? That seems a little harsh...*

Namine looked at him as he left.

*He looks absolutely destroyed poor thing... Like he's gonna break down into tears...*

*Awww...*

*Shit! Gotta go Axel's about again! Bye!*

*Bye!*

Axel looked around himself quickly to see if he could see Demyx anywhere and then moved towards the entry doors...

/He can't be far.../

When he reached the entry doors he spotted Demyx outside the car park soaked trying to hail a taxi and started to run towards him...

He called to him...

But the traffic over powered his voice and Demyx obviously couldn't hear him...

Before he could get close enough for Demyx to notice him a taxi pulled in and the blonde man climbed inside leaving Axel mere feet behind him...

/Shit.../

He could see Demyx's face fall into his palms...

/What the hell have I done?/

Safely in a taxi now Demyx let his face fall into his hands and tears fall silently down his cheeks.

/I've completely screwed everything up.../

The taxi driver stopped promptly outside their apartment block Demyx handed him money and got out.

He made his way up to their apartment and turning the key in the lock he opened the door and secured himself inside...

His clothes were sticking to him and his hair was all but flattened against his head.

Letting out a long sigh he let himself slide down the front door to the floor and sobbed.

/I've really fucked up bad this time.../

Axel was walking back towards the building now he was soaked to the skin.

/God damn it... I almost had him... How can I fix this? Look up his file find out where he lives and go there... You know it's the right thing to do... That is totally and completely illegal... Maybe if I talk to Zexion...?/

*Sora its Namine... I don't know if you can see into the car park from whatever floor you're on but Axel's soaked his shirt sticking to his skin! He ran out after Demyx! Can you believe it?*

Namine was fanning herself with her hand dramatically.

Sora took off his headset and ran to the nearest window and ran back as fast.

*He ran out after Demyx? He's never run out after firing anyone before... I wonder what that's about?*

Namine shrugged keeping her eye on Axel getting closer to the door.

*Well he did almost make him cry like... Gotta go he's coming on! Bye!*

Axel was dripping wet as he walked towards the elevator.

/Right... Call Zexion up to your office again... Talk to him... And see what I can get out of that.../

Zexion took his mobile phone and ran off to the bathroom...

Checking there was no one around him he dialled Demyx's number.

/Come on Demyx... Answer me.../

The phone rang and rang but Demyx didn't answer...

/God damn it.../

*Could Zexion of...*

He shouted up at the intercom.

"Yeah yeah I'm the only fucking Zexion who works here you stupid bastards... It's not the most common name in the world!"

Hanging up the phone he stormed out of the bathroom through the office and out to the elevator, he tapped at the button impatiently.

Until the door dinged open on his floor he moved in and pushed the button in so hard he heard something crack... He could care less was furious.

The door dinged open again on the top floor Axel's secretary greeted him but he stormed right past her.

"You can't just walk in there!"

Julie ran out from behind her desk.

Zexion shot her a look which seemed to stop her in her tracks.

"Oh yeah? Watch me..."

With that he pulled the door open and shut it hard in Julie's face.

Axel turned around in his chair at the sound of the door banging.

"Hello Zexion you're probably wondering why..."

Zexion's fury boiled over.

"I wanna know what the fuck you did that made Demyx leave!"

The redhead was taken aback at the anger in his voice.

Zexion was usually very calm... Even when being criticized or disciplined he always kept a cool head and calm front even if he'd curse you to hell afterwards he rarely let his true emotions show...

"I... Didn't mean for him to leave... I didn't fire him..."

Zexion approached his desk and slammed his fist down on it.

"That is not what I asked and you know it..."

Axel could see it in his eyes...

/Does he know...?/

"Then can you please be clear about what you're asking me?"

The blue haired man took a deep breath.

"I've tried calling him... He's not answering... He was almost reduced to tears when he was leaving... I don't know what you said to him when he was up here... But I have not seen him in that state in a long time... And here's the question so pay attention what the hell are you gonna do about it?"

Axel took a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

The blue haired man looked straight into his acid green eyes.

"Look let me be straight with you here... All the playing around between me and him was a plot to get you to either go ahead and ask him out or else back off... I'm not interested in him and he's not interested in me... We're best friends and roomies THAT IS ALL! Oh and FYI I know you sucked him off in the elevator and I also know you brought him up here tied him to a chair blindfolded him and had crazy wild sex with him on your desk... Okay? There and don't look so panicked, that's what I know and I don't care... I'm not gonna ruin your precious corporate reputation and neither is he... He's too nice a person for that... In fact he's far too good for you..."

With that he turned to walk out of the room when Axel spoke.

"I didn't mean for things to get like this... I just... I saw him... I liked him... The lift broke down and things got out of hand... Then... I called him up here to apologise and he was breathless and red faced and I just couldn't help myself... Then he was totally horny and was begging me to... to..."

Zexion looked around and saw Axel's face was becoming as red as his hair and rolled his eyes.

"This isn't about what happened... Okay? I don't care... Seriously... But don't use him as your sex toy..."

Zexion was calming down now.

"I don't even know why I came up here... I should've figured it'd solve nothing... You're just a coward and I really don't care if you fire me... I won't let you treat my friend like that..."

Axel sighed heavily.

"I like him... I do it's just..."

Zexion didn't turn away from the door.

"Then if you like him... Grow some balls and do something about it..."

With that he moved towards the door and stopped.

"Oh and by the way 'boss' I'm going home now to check on my friend because he's not answering his phone... And I'm worried about him."

Axel watched as Zexion left his office.

"Hey... Wait..."

The blue haired man turned around and looked at Axel.

"I want to come along... To apologise... And try to make this right..."

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"About time... What are you so afraid of anyway? You're the boss of this place..."

Axel pressed the button on the elevator and waited until it arrived and they were inside before he spoke again.

"Actually my father owns this company... At the end of the day I answer to him..."

Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Well he's your dad... I'm sure he'd understand if you fell in love with someone who works for you... Outside this place you are just two normal people after all..."

Axel sighed and fidgeted awkwardly.

"That's not the problem exactly..."

Something lit up in Zexion's head.

"Your dad doesn't know you're gay..."

"No one does..."

Zexion tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't say 'no one' does I mean... People around here have their suspicions... And well the fact that you fucked Demyx... I'm pretty sure he does too..."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay... I mean my close colleagues, my family none of them know and I'd kind of hoped to keep it that way... That's why Demyx has kind of thrown a spanner in the works..."

Zexion looked at Axel like he was gonna punch him.

"What is THAT supposed to mean exactly?"

Axel shook his head.

"I mean because I like him so much not because he's disrupting my life... Have you always been this angry?"

Zexion shook his head.

"No... Only when hurts a close friend... Oh and when they run out of cookie dough ice cream at the store... They don't order it back in for ages and I keep going down and asking do they have it in yet and week after week they're like... 'Oh no... I must get onto our stockists blah blah...' and I say 'You called the fucking stockists last week how long does it fucking take to deliver ice cream!'"

"Uhm... Okay I think I get it..."

Zexion took a deep breath and calmed himself down...

/I have to go by that store today and see if they have that ice cream back in yet.../

The elevator dinged on the ground floor and Zexion dialled Demyx's number again.

"I'm going out to my car... It's... Well I'm sure you know which one it is after what happened earlier..."

Zexion shrugged and walked out into the car park.

Axel approached Namine's desk.

"Hey can you tell Julie that I need to pop out for a bit... I shouldn't be long..."

The blonde girl smiled up at him.

"No problem sir I'll pass on the message right away..."

Axel left the building and she watched him get into Zexion's car.

*Sora! Axel just got into Zexion's car... Said he shouldn't be long... I wonder if there's something up with him and Zexion...?*

Sora giggled down the phone.

*You think they would go for each other? I really thought that Demyx kid was much more Axel's type...*

Axel climbed into Zexion's car.

"Okay let's go..."

With that Zexion reversed with such speed Axel was jerked forward.

"Jesus Christ! Take it easy!"

"Axel you have a choice 99.99% of the time I drive fast... When someone pisses me off I drive like a maniac... So get the seatbelt on you now or die... The choice is yours."

The redhead quickly strapped himself in just before Zexion took off and sped out of the car park...

Demyx threw his last bits and pieces into his suitcase.

/I'll just head back home for a while... Wait for something else to come up.../

He closed his suitcase and pulled it off the bed.

/I'm sure Zexion will understand.../

Pulling his suitcase to the front door Demyx pulled out his phone.

*2 Missed calls Zexion*

/I'll write a quick note and leave it here... If I try to explain he'll just try to convince me to stay.../

He pulled on his coat and went into the kitchen.

Wiping the little white board clean he started to write...

*Zexion, I've gone home. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to get back to tell you, I just thought this would be easier. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble in your job. I'll be back sooner or later probably... Oh I left this month's rent in an envelope on your bedside table. Please don't be too mad at me... See you later. Demyx.*

Sighing at the empty apartment he left his keys on the coffee table and made his way to the door...

Only to be met by Zexion opening it.

"There you are! I was worried sick and... Why do you have your suitcase?"

Demyx sighed.

"I'm gonna head home for a while... I just feel like it'd be best for the minute, I'll wait until something else comes up then I'll be right back here eating all your food and hogging the television again."

The blonde forced a smile onto his face but Zexion could see right through it.

"This isn't anything to do with the job at all is it?"

Demyx shook his head tears gathering in his eyes.

"Somewhat yes but mostly no... I completely screwed up Zexion..."

The blue haired teen held him close.

"No you didn't screw up at all dude... You were in a situation where you could have your cake and eat it too and did what any sane human would've done... Went for it..."

Axel was listening in near the open front door and feeling worse by the minute.

"He won't be able to take me seriously anymore Zexion... I've worked my ass off trying to get a job like this and I pissed it all away for a guy who... Just wanted to fuck me..."

The redhead was waiting for his opportune moment to appear and save the day...

But it wasn't going to happen...

So he took a deep breath and walked in through the doorway and closed the door gently.

"Demyx?"

The blonde looked up eyes full of tears from Zexion's shoulder.

"Axel...? What are you doing here?"

Zexion helped Demyx up off the floor.

"I'm here to apologise to you... For everything that's happened... I lost the run of myself..."

Blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"Yeah well I wish it'd never happened now either..."

"What...?"

Axel's eyes filled with hurt.

"It just made things difficult... But it doesn't matter now anyway... I told you I'm not going to tell anyone... I'm going off home and even if anyone found out I doubt it'd travel all the way from there to here."

Demyx hugged Zexion tightly.

"I'd best go... My taxi's here... Thanks for everything Zex."

Zexion looked from Demyx walking out the door to Axel.

"What the fuck are you doing? Go after him!"

Axel shrugged.

"What's the point he hates my guts now..."

Zexion shrugged.

"Well if you don't do anything about this now you're a pussy and don't deserve him... But I should add that I hate pussies figuratively and literally, and that if you don't do something about this after all the traffic tickets I'm gonna get in the mail if the cops find out where I live, I will kick you in the balls several times every day for the rest your life until you can't ever get a hard on again!"

"You're right... I don't know what I'm so afraid of..."

Axel ran out of the door and down the steps...

Demyx was putting his suitcase in the trunk of the car and closing it...

/Fuck it I am not letting him leave like this again!/

Demyx opened the door of the taxi...

Feeling someone tap his shoulder...

He turned around and Axel pushed him against the door closing it again...

Axel looked deeply into his surprised light blue eyes...

Then let his own fall closed...

And softly kissed Demyx's lips...

Keeping his eyes closed their lips parted momentarily...

"Please don't leave..."

He opened his eyes and stared into Demyx's.

"I don't understand..."

Axel's cheeks turned red as he realised the taxi driver was watching them with a bemused look on his face.

"I want you to stay..."

Demyx shook his head.

"Axel I don't have a job... I can't pay rent..."

The redhead shook his head.

"You do have a job, I want you to come back..."

The blonde shook his head.

"I can't work for a boss who doesn't take me seriously Axel... Or someone who promotes or praises me because I'm fucking them... Or someone who cares so much what his employees' think of his personal life..."

"I don't care anymore... I could care less about the job... I don't care what they think they can go fuck themselves all of them... I care about you... I care what you think... I care very much that you left that shithole upset and I care and feel horrible that I'm the reason for it... We can start all over again we need never talk of what's happened ever again if you don't want to... I want nothing more than a chance to be the reason you smile..."

Demyx was staring into his green eyes...

"I know... We've only just officially met... And that this situation is pretty fucked up... But I like you... I knew who you were from the day you started... And I want to..."

"Kid are you going to the airport or what?"

Axel walked up to the taxi driver and handed him a wad of fifties.

"Can you wait until he's made his decision?"

The taxi driver was wide eyed.

"Sure thing kid..."

Axel walked back over to Demyx.

"I want to ask you out... Because I can't stop thinking about you and it's not just..."

He looked around and lowered his voice.

"The sex... At least I don't think it is... You're literally filling every thought I'm having and I can't concentrate... That's it that's all I have to say... That and I'm sorry about being an ass to you about the late articles... It's part of the stupid boss role and I hate myself for being mean to you and the articles were brilliant... Okay... Feel free to horribly reject me and kick me in the balls now if you want..."

Demyx looked at Axel...

He stared behind him at Zexion who had come out to see what was going on.

The blonde sighed.

"So basically it comes down to going out with you or taking my job back..."

Axel shook his head.

"No it doesn't you can have both..."

"You know that you wouldn't be able to handle being my boss and my lover... It hasn't worked so far has it?"

Hearing Demyx referring to him as his 'lover' made him shiver pleasantly...

Axel shrugged.

"Fine... Then I won't be your boss anymore."

The redhead pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket and Demyx laid his hand on Axel's stopping him from lifting the phone to dial.

"Think about what you're doing... Giving up a good job to try being with me... I can't tell you for sure that we'll work out..."

Axel shrugged.

"I don't care... If it's being your boss or trying to be your boyfriend I choose the latter..."

With that he phoned his father...

Zexion walked over to Demyx and pulled his suitcase out of the opening trunk.

"What makes you think I'm staying?"

"Demyx... In case you haven't noticed you've tamed the sex god in a space of two days... You're getting your dream job back and I think Axel's on the phone telling his dad that he's quitting to make your life easier, but also that he's gay..."

"His dad doesn't know he's gay?"

Zexion shook his head.

"Something in me is wondering if this is going to end well..."

*Hello?*

*Hey... Dad it's Axel...*

*Axel? It's been a while... Hey I'm sorry I'm really busy... Would it be possible to call you back later? Me and your mother haven't talked to you in ages and we'd love to have you up soon.*

*Uhm... No this is pretty urgent.*

*What? Are you okay? Is something wrong?*

Axel took a deep breath.

*Okay... Well first of all... I've decided to quit the job...*

*Really that's a shame... You were doing such a good job... Why?*

*It's just not what I want to do with my life...*

*Okay... Well that's fine... Do you want to work until the end of the month or should I set up a replacement right away?*

Axel thought for a moment...

*I can work until the end of the month...*

*Well that's great that will give me some time to find a suitable replacement... Okay then. Will we be seeing you soon son?*

*That's not all I have to tell you...*

*Okay then... Go on.*

*Dad... I'm...*

Axel took a deep breath.

*I'm gay...*

There was a long silence on the phone...

*Oh...Okay...*

*I'm telling you now because I'm seeing someone... And may want you to meet them at some stage...*

*How did you meet them?*

*Uhm... Well honestly... Work...*

*Work? Axel what have I told you about having relationships with colleagues... It never ever ends well...*

*Yes I know but I'm not going to be working there in like a week...*

*You're giving up a top paying job for a man?*

*No... Partially... What does it even matter?*

*Well it matters because I don't want you throwing your life away on someone who could easily be screwing you over...*

*Okay... So I'm getting that you don't approve... Whatever... I quit now... Go find someone else... I'll get another job elsewhere...*

*Don't you dare hang up on me!*

*Go fuck yourself!*

Zexion and Demyx watched as Axel threw his phone on the ground so hard it smashed into several pieces.

"Woah... Okay what the fuck?"

"Uhm... Maybe he really did tell his dad..."

Demyx approached him slowly.

"Are you okay?"

The redhead took a deep breath.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine..."

Zexion walked over to look at the phone.

"Yeah... Your phone seems to be the only victim here..."

Axel shrugged and turned around to see that the taxi man was still sitting there waiting...

The redhead looked at Demyx.

"You still planning on running off home on me?"

Demyx shook his head.

"No I'm pretty happy staying here..."

"Hey... Dude you can head off if you wanna he's gonna stay here!"

The taxi driver smiled waved and drove off.

"Thanks for the money kid!"

Axel lazily saluted the taxi man as he drove off.

Demyx was looking up at Axel.

"So what was smashing your phone all about?"

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Long story... How about I tell you over a coffee?"

Demyx nodded grinning.

"Sure... Sounds good..."

"Awesome..."

"Hey... So I just realised I know very little about you..."

"Yeah I kind of just realised that too..."

They looked into each other's eyes and laughed.

"Is it just me or is this whole situation crazy...?"

"It's not just you... Come inside and I'll make some coffee..."

Axel grabbed Demyx's suitcase and brought it inside.

"Hey where will I put this?"

"Oh hey I'll throw it into my room..."

"No no... Allow me..."

Demyx walked down the hall and pointed into a room the colour of the ocean.

"Nice... I like the colour..."

Axel put the suitcase on the bed and sat down beside it for a moment...

"Uhm... So..."

The blonde grinned.

"I'll go make some coffee..."

Axel followed him out into the kitchen...

"So... What's your favourite movie...?"

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Okay... I'm going to skip out on this little getting to know you despite the fact I've already fucked you session... I've got shopping to do..."

Zexion grinned.

"Be good... For once..."

The door clicked closed and he took out his mobile phone and grinning sent Demyx a message.

"Yeah I absolutely love that movie! How can't you like it?"

Demyx's phone beeped.

"Oh... Zexion?"

*I know you guys are going to be fucking in minutes... I left a condom and lube on your bedside table you little slut... (Yes I am jealous okay?)*

Demyx read the message and blushed slightly...

Axel looked into his eyes and smiled.

"What?"

He took the phone off Demyx and read it.

"Well just because he thinks it doesn't mean we have to do it... I mean we want to take it slow right...?"

Demyx nodded.

"That's right..."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

Demyx could feel himself being drawn in and mentally shaking himself he picked up the cups and brought them into the sitting room and put them down on the coffee table.

"Okay my favourite movie...? I think it would have to Die Hard... Basically because I like explosions..."

Demyx looked at Axel and bit the inside of his mouth, Axel stared back, then slowly leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips met gently...

Demyx found his hands wrapping around Axel's neck and pulling him down on top of him...

His want increasing...

Parting his lips we willed Axel to come inside...

Axel's tongue explored the inside of Demyx's mouth while his hands explored his upper body slowly attentively, touching every dip and curve of his chest and stomach as he kissed him passionately.

Demyx could feel Axel's hands everywhere...

Except where he felt he needed them so urgently...

/I can't stand this... I know we're getting to know each other first... But would it be so bad if we just...?/

Axel pulled away slowly and looked into the light blue eyes of his lover...

As his body moved he stimulated Demyx who was becoming more aroused by the second...

The blonde sighed at the sudden pleasure...

Axel looked into his lovers eyes.

"We shouldn't you know..."

Demyx nodded.

"Totally..."

Axel 'accidentally' rubbed against Demyx again harder making him moan more.

"That's not fair Axel! You're making it worse! Ugh!"

The redhead grinned at Demyx flushed and horny as hell underneath him and started grinding harder against him.

"Does that feel good baby?"

"Yes!"

Demyx's hands were starting to grip Axel's hair tightly and he was becoming seriously breathless.

"Oh... Yeah..."

Axel started kissing his neck passionately and Demyx was moaning like crazy.

"I... Can't take this Axel... Really..."

Demyx pushed Axel off himself and kneeling on the floor in front of him undid axels trousers and pulled his hardened cock out of his boxer shorts.

"Hey! You can't do that we're supposed to be..."

Demyx slid his lips right down to the base of Axel's cock.

The redhead cried out as Demyx pleasured him with his lips and tongue.

"That's not fair! Ahhhh!"

His hands caught themselves in Demyx's blonde hair and despite himself he pushed himself harder and harder into the blondes' mouth.

Demyx pulled his mouth away for breath and looked into the eyes of his breathless lover.

"How about we start this being good thing tomorrow?"

"Or next week...?"

"Or how about fucking never!"

Axel pulled his trousers up and fastened them hastily and followed Demyx into the hallway before pinning him against the wall and kissing him passionately...

Groping him through his trousers he had the blonde sighing into his mouth...

"I want you... NOW!"

Axel slide down his body and slowly undid Demyx's trousers...

"Oh and you'll have me... Eventually... Don't ever tease me and expect to get away with it..."

Releasing Demyx's hard on from his boxers Axel licked it slowly from base to tip.

"Fuck you Axel!"

"Oh you will... Once I think you want it badly enough..."

Demyx fought the moans and sighs of pleasure as Axel slowly licked and sucked him mercilessly...

"The minute you give in to what I know you're feeling we can fuck like crazy..."

Axel continued to take him in his mouth slowly teasing and pleasuring him...

Demyx's nails were digging into the palms of his hands so hard he thought they might bleed.

"Come on baby give up... I'm so horny..."

The blonde gulped and took a sharp breath inwards.

Axel stopped what he was doing for a moment and took Demyx's cock out of his mouth...

The blonde relaxed again once Axel stopped...

Demyx was breathless...

Axel could see sweat beads forming on his forehead...

He was trying so hard to resist...

Axel suddenly started pumping Demyx hard...

The blonde was taken by surprise but managed to bite his lip and keep his moan inside.

While still pumping him Axel took the top of Demyx's cock in his mouth.

Demyx threw his head back.

"Axel!"

The redhead stopped immediately and pulling Demyx into the room threw his suitcase on the floor and threw him down onto the bed...

The redhead tore Demyx's shirt open in total impatience and kissed his neck and chest.

Demyx tried to get his shoes and socks off as Axel kissed him...

Axel pulled his shirt off over his head threw it to one side and pulled Demyx's trousers and boxers off him in one quick sweep.

Kicking off his own shoes and socks he could feel his desire grow in every passing second, Demyx was trembling in anticipation as Axel removed his trousers and boxer shorts...

Completely naked now he took in Demyx lying on his back on the bed.

"I need you... Please!"

Axel slowly and painstakingly lubed up his fingers and pushed them slowly in and out of Demyx who was crying out in pleasure and frustration.

"I want you inside me please! This is torture!"

Demyx looked at him pleadingly then threw his head back as Axel inserted another finger...

"Please... Axel... I can't stand it!"

Axel moved to the bedside table and tearing open the silver wrapped with his teeth he carefully rolled the condom down his painfully hard cock...

Demyx watched in absolute torture and anticipation.

"Please fuck me!"

Axel spread Demyx's legs deliberately and slowly...

And positioning himself at Demyx's entrance pushed the top of his length inside.

"Yes! Please... More!"

Very slowly Axel pushed himself little by little inside Demyx who moaned louder as he got further in...

"Axel fuck me please I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

With that Axel pulled slowly out and thrust in again and again getting faster and faster...

"Yes Axel yes!"

Axel pulled Demyx's calves up onto his shoulders and grabbing his hips thrust into him as hard as he could...

"Ahhh! Axel..."

The redhead's breath was becoming short as he thrust harder and faster.

"Axel... I can't... Take much more!"

The redhead thrust harder at the blondes' protest the blonde bit down on his lip hard and moaned...

"Ohhhh... God... I..."

Demyx's eyes seemed to roll back into his head as he closed his eyes...

His whole body trembled and tensed...

Axel moaned hard as Demyx completely tensed up...

"Demyx! You're gonna make me..."

The blonde trembled hard as he came over their stomachs and then collapsed completely spent onto the bed at the same time Axel came deep inside Demyx and breathless kissed him on the lips...

Lying in bed together felt like utter heaven...

Demyx was sighing contently to himself wrapped in Axel's arms...

The redhead smiled happily staring sleepily into space.

"Did you really think I'd last being good for any amount of time?"

Axel shrugged.

"Well I've only just learned that you have the sex drive of a nympho so before yeah maybe now? No... Never..."

The blonde giggled happily.

"So what now...? I skipped work... You're out of a job... How are we gonna feed ourselves or buy condoms or whatever...?"

Axel grinned.

"I think I have enough money to keep us going for a little while..."

"Really?"

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure..."

Axel accessed the internet on Demyx's phone and passed it back to him.

"What's this...?"

The redhead shrugged.

"My bank balance..."

The blonde started hyperventilating.

"Woah woah woah! I thought you only did that when you were freaked out?"

Axel took the phone off him and got him to relax.

"Where the... Hell did you... Get all that... Money?"

The redhead shrugged.

"Investments... Working in that shithole... Yadda yadda yadda... So basically baby... You never have to work a day in your life..."

Demyx shook his head.

"Course I do... I wouldn't feel good taking money off you..."

Axel shot him a crooked glance...

"So you really are perfect... And honest to boot..."

Demyx smiled up at him.

"Well I try..."

Axel snuggled down next to Demyx and pulled him close.

"Is it weird to say I love you this quick?"

The blonde turned over and faced his lover...

Sunlight was spilling through the window illuminating Axel's pale skin making him look like even more of a god than he already was.

"Yeah... But what about this relationship is normal exactly?"

Axel grinned down at his lover and kissed his nose.

"I love you Demyx..."

The blonde smiled up at Axel.

"I love you Axel..."

And there they lay together happily...

Until Zexion came back home and seeing clothes outside Demyx's room shouted down.

"I told you so... Slut!"


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx went back to work the following day, wondering if anything would be said about his absence...  
His thoughts were full of Axel...  
And how good he looked naked...  
Zexion regarded him sarcastically.  
"I know what you're thinking you know... It's written all over your face."  
Demyx looked towards him dreamily.  
"Huh?"  
"Ditto..."  
"No what did you say before that...?"  
Zexion grinned as they entered the elevator.  
"You'll never ever know now."  
Demyx stamped his foot in protest.  
"You know I hate that!"  
Zexion nodded grinning.  
"Course and you know I love tormenting you so I guess we're even for you not listening to me."

*Sora you know the cute blonde one, Demyx?*  
*Yeah?*  
*He's back!*  
*No way!*  
*Uh huh... Just saw him going up in the elevator with the guy he was making out with yesterday!*  
*Wow... Maybe he's just here to clean out his desk?*  
Namine shrugged filing her nails.  
*Well could be but he's dressed pretty snappily for someone who's just here to clean out their desk...*  
Sora nodded.  
*Hmmm... Perhaps there is more to this situation than we though?*  
Namine squeaked excitedly.  
*We gotta find out what's going on! I mean Axel hasn't turned up for work... Hold on one sec...*  
*Hello Namine speaking how can I help you? I'll put you right through sir...*  
*Sora? You still there?*  
*Namine! You there? I just heard that Axel quit!*  
The blonde girl sat up straight in her chair.  
*He QUIT? WHAT!*  
*This is like the best gossip since... Well yesterday actually...*  
Namine giggled.  
*Wow I wonder why he quit... Hold on... Wait a second... That's... Holy... Sora, Axel's father is here! Gotta go he's known to fire people on the spot for nothing! We'll catch up later bye!*  
*Bye!*

Axel laid lazily across Demyx's bed wishing that he'd just leave the job come home and be with him...  
But it was Demyx's dream job...  
/Man... I guess I should get my ass up and go home... Or I could wait and... No, come on man it's Zexion's apartment too.../  
Reluctantly he sat up and slowly got dressed, he laughed realising the only thing he had was his crumpled up suit that Demyx had helped tear off him the day before in a frenzy.  
/Man we must be crazy... But I really feel like... This could go somewhere.../  
He picked his suit pants up off the floor and slipped into them, regarding himself in a full length mirror beside him, he turned away and grabbed his shirt...  
Buttoning it up casually leaving a few buttons open near the top he threw his tie in his pocket and pulled his socks and shoes on, then slipped his suit jacket on over it.  
Avoiding his own gaze as he passed the mirror he left the apartment as he'd found it, he had made sure to make Demyx's bed and all before he left.  
Pulling the front door closed he looked up at the blue sky...  
Something didn't quite feel right...  
But he couldn't put his finger on what...  
Walking out onto the main street, he wondered if he should swing by to see if Demyx was doing okay in work after the work related 'incidents'.  
He pursed his lips as he pondered this idea...  
/Maybe I can have him called down to me... So that it doesn't draw too much attention.../  
Axel leaned against a wall considering this for a moment and then seeing a taxi turning the corner down the street he put his hand out to hail it, something definitely felt very very off.

Demyx and Zexion walked into their office to find it all but silent...  
No busy chatter...  
No one going to get their first coffee of the day...  
No talk of stories or deadlines...  
Just the constant tapping of fingers on keyboards.  
The blonde looked at Zexion and in a low voice asked.  
"Are we late or something?"  
Zexion shook his head checking his phone just to be sure...  
"No, in fact we're ten minutes early..."  
Demyx cocked his head as one of their co workers approached carrying a large stack of folders, Zexion stopped him.  
"What's going on? It's like the office has turned into zombies or something..."  
The man stopped shifting the folders in his arms slightly.  
"Yeah... Axel's, I mean the bosses or ex bosses...? Dad is about today, apparently he's fired people for wearing the wrong coloured tie before, so everyones just keeping their heads down hoping not to get on his bad side... He uber pissed it seems over Axel leaving so suddenly... But that's just what I heard... Better get back to work, see ya!"  
Zexion took his jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair then sat down...  
Demyx was still standing in the same spot looking like a deer in headlights.  
"Do... Do you think this could have something to do with...?"  
Zexion shrugged and answered quietly.  
"Quite possibly, but if you sit down and do your work as usual you won't draw attention to yourself and you're forgetting he has no idea who you are..."  
The blonde nodded sighing with slight relief.  
"You're right... I just have to relax..."  
With that he sat down slowly and took his jacket off and hung it over the back of his chair, he turned on his computer and opened up his writing software...  
And simply sat there...  
He went absolutely blank...  
The white screen stared him down and all he could seem to do was stare back.  
/Shit./

Axel opened the window of the taxi and sat back as the driver brought him towards his former place of work...  
The wind was blowing his hair softly around and he noticed that he hadn't felt this stress free in quite a while.  
It was nice to just have time, to do whatever...  
It had been such a long time since he could just really relax and he realised with a smile he had Demyx to thank for that.  
Watching building pass as they drove he got that weird feeling in his gut again...  
Wordlessly he urged the taxi driver to speed up...  
Red lights seemed to be around every corner slowing them down...  
/Hmmm.../  
He felt uneasy, his gut was telling him he should get there as soon as possible.  
/I wonder what's going on…?/

"We'll go to his office and simply wait for him to come by, ask employees if they've seen him with anyone… Call them up one by one…"  
A man in a dark suit nodded.  
"There are a few hundred employees here sir it may take more than today to do it…"  
The red haired man nodded.  
"So be it… I'm going to find out who it was and fire them for inappropriate behaviour at work, it's against the code of conduct and that's that. I will not have my son throw away a perfectly good position because he's decided to chase tail in here…"  
"Understood sir I'll arrange interviews straight away."  
"And please tell the receptionist to let me know if anyone enters or leaves also tell her to let me know specifically if my son comes in."  
"I'll tell her straight away sir."  
"Thank you."  
The red haired man settled down into Axel's seat and waited for the first person to arrive for interview.

Demyx was staring at the computer screen feeling terrified.  
/I'm going to get into so much trouble, all because I couldn't keep it in my pants… Oh God… I don't know what's worse the fact of getting in trouble with Axel's dad or the fact that somehow my sex life has become entangled with work… Or maybe that I will have to discuss my sex life with Axel with Axel's dad…/  
He gulped not relishing that thought one bit.  
Taking a deep breath he started typing just as a man in a dark suit walked into their office.  
/Oh crap… Keep calm…/

The taxi Axel was in pulled up to the front of his old workplace, he handed the driver a fifty and got out.  
Money didn't matter to him.  
Demyx did.  
This was his dream job and he had a gut feeling something wasn't right here at all.  
As he approached the building he could see the blonde receptionist look out towards him with slight surprise.

*Sora! Axel's back! I wonder if he knows his dads here? Gotta go!*  
The redhead entered the doors eyeing the too smiley receptionist suspiciously.  
"Hello boss… Uhm… Sir… Your father is upstairs and is looking for you."  
Axel looked at her and pulled a face.  
"Uhm… Shall I let him know you're here?"  
The redhead scratched the back of his head his forehead was wrinkled up in frustration.  
"I guess… Bastards gonna find out anyway…"  
Namine forced a grin and called upstairs.  
*Your son is here sir.*  
*Good send him up.*  
*I'll send him up immediately.*  
She clicked a button and smiled at Axel again.  
"Go on ahead up."  
The redhead sighed heavily and nodded.  
"Thanks."  
Then walked towards the elevator and pushed a button.  
Namine took the opportunity of his back being turned to get back onto Sora.  
*Sora? It seems to me that Axel doesn't like his dad very much… I think some shit is going to be hitting the fan real soon…*  
*Wow really? Why do you think he hates his dad?*  
Namine watched as Axel stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.  
*He called him a bastard for God sake!*  
*Woah… Shit will be hitting the fan in a matter of minutes by the sounds of things! I remember now why I started working here…*  
Namine sighed watching two guys walk by.  
*Hot guys?*  
Sora giggled.  
*Yes but also hot gossip! Theres rarely a boring day here!*  
Namine laughed.  
*Sora you're such a diva…*  
*See you at lunch?*  
*Totally. You're a diva but you're my diva after all.*  
*You know that makes you a fag hag…*  
*Oi! Watch yourself Sora or you'll be buying your own Caesar salad at lunch!*  
*Sorry…*  
*Bitch.*

Axel rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror.  
/I bet he'll complain about my hair… My suit being creased… The fact that I look like I've been up fucking all night…/  
He grinned at his reflection despite himself.  
/Man last night was great…/  
He tugged his suit jacket forward stiffly and checked himself in the mirror.  
The elevator dinged at the top floor.  
/Oh joy…/  
Taking a deep breath he exited the elevator and smiled politely at his secretary.  
"Hello Axel, go on in."  
He grinned at her sarcastically and walked to his old office door and pulled it open, only to see his father sitting in his old chair at his old desk.  
He took mild pleasure in the fact that he had fooled about with Demyx in that chair and his father had no idea…  
"Axel… How are you?"  
The redhead strode up towards his desk and stood in front of his father with his hands in his pockets looking a lot more relaxed than he felt.  
"Great… Fabulous in fact… Now that we've been through the formalities what the hell are you doing here?"  
His father laid his hands lightly on the desk.  
"Well I was going to interview the staff one by one and find out what has been going on here, but seeing as you're here now maybe you can save me some time…"  
Axel smiled at his father.  
"You know as well as I do…"  
He paused and licked his dry lips.  
"That I am not that cooperative."  
His father shrugged.  
"Very well… You can stay here while we go through the interviews. I'm going to find out either way."  
Axel rolled his eyes and the door clicked open.  
Zexion walked in shooting Axel a quick glance but didn't react in any way to seeing him there.  
"Zexion is it?"  
The dark haired man nodded.  
"Yes sir."  
"You know my son…"  
"Yes sir he is my boss after all."  
"I've heard that someone on your floor has been doing un work related things in work."  
Zexion sighed.  
"Well… That could possibly be about me… Although in our defence it was on break…"  
"Our? Could you elaborate on that please?"  
Zexion looked at his feet for a moment and laughed awkwardly.  
"See… Me and my partner were caught in my car in the car park the other day…"  
Axel's eyes widened slightly.  
/What is he playing at?/  
The man leaned forward on the desk.  
"And who is your partner?"  
Zexion cleared his throat.  
"Ah… Well… You see… It's…"  
His cheeks seemed to flush slightly.  
"Well?"  
The dark haired man looked down and bit his lip.  
"Well it's Demyx from my office… He works in the desk behind me."  
Axel smirked to himself.  
/Crafty bastard…/  
"I see… Well in future Zexion could you possibly keep that kind of behaviour out of the staff car park."  
Zexion nodded.  
"We will sir I'm very sorry... We just sort of lost the run of ourselves."  
"Yes… You can go now Zexion."  
Zexion nodded respectfully.  
"Thank you sir and once again I'm very sorry about what happened."  
The dark haired man grinned to himself as he walked towards the door of the office.  
"Oh and can you please send Demyx up after you? Perhaps he knows something about the situation at hand."  
"Of course sir."  
Zexion's smile was quickly wiped from his features, he'd hoped that Demyx wouldn't have to come up if Axel's father thought he was already involved with someone…  
He was wrong and hoped that they'd bump into each other in the elevator at the very least.  
/How the hell can I convince him that Demyx is with me…?/

Demyx left his desk as instructed by the man in the dark suit and made his way towards the elevator…  
He pushed the button and waited for it to ding.  
/Okay I just have to act natural… Nothings going on between me and Axel… Nothings going on between me and Axel…/  
The button dinged and as the doors opened Zexion grinned and pulled Demyx into the elevator.  
"What the hell…?"  
Zexion closed the doors then as the lift moved between floors hit the emergency stop button.  
"Zexion what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
The dark haired man winked subtly and pushed Demyx against the wall and moved his lips towards his neck, but instead of kissing it he whispered into his ear.  
"We're being watched, I can't explain right now just go with it, think of Axel…"  
Demyx's eyelids fluttered at Axel's name, Zexion's lips were close to his neck and he could feel his breath softly tickle his skin…  
He gasped without meaning to.  
"That's it… Just go with it Demyx, make noise like you would if Axel was really doing this to you…"  
The blonde blushed and froze up.  
"I can't… I know someone's…"  
Zexion knew he was about to blow their cover and not knowing what else to do kissed him hard on the lips.

Axel was standing beside his father waiting for Demyx to arrive up…  
He wondered why it was taking so long for him to arrive.  
/Maybe he got called all the way down to the ground floor…/  
A noise had been irritating him for the past couple of minutes and he looked around absently trying to locate where the humming was coming from, his eyes locked on the monitor which displayed the camera in the elevator.  
His eyebrows shot up when he saw Zexion's lips locked with Demyx's.  
Axel's father noting his sons expression looked towards the monitor and realised what the noise was.  
"The emergency stop button has been pressed… Where's the camera monitoring the elevator?"  
Axel pointed feeling somewhat jealous and angry.  
"Who is that?"  
Axel sighed.  
"That's the man who just left this office."  
His father shook his head.  
"The minute we can get that lift moving again I want them both up here. Immediately."  
The redhead nodded staring at the monitor feeling more and more angry by the second as he watched Zexion move down Demyx's body and do what looked like unzip his trousers.  
"Jesus some people just can't keep it in their pants."  
Axel nodded lamely in agreement feeling stupid.  
His father picked up the phone as the elevator jerked back into life.  
Demyx was wild eyed and Zexion tried with little to no effort to straighten himself up.  
"When that lift opens please tell Demyx AND Zexion I want them in here."  
"Of course sir."  
His father hung up the phone and took in his sons hardened yet guarded expression.  
/So it's one of these two…?/  
Axel swallowed hard.  
"You know what, I've decided I'm going to take my position back if it's okay with you."  
His father nodded surprised.  
"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
Axel shrugged.  
"I guess I've thought about it a little more…"  
His father eyed him suspiciously.

The elevator door dinged open and Demyx stepped out.  
"Is Zexion there also?"  
Zexion stepped sheepishly out of the elevator.  
"He wants to see you too."  
The dark haired man cocked his head playing dumb.  
"But I've just been in to see him…"  
The secretary shrugged.  
"I don't make the orders I just pass them on."  
Zexion shrugged and pushed the door of the office open.  
"You wanted to see me again sir?"  
Demyx entered the office after him and nodded at Axel's father respectfully.  
"Sir."  
The red headed man regarded them as Axel looked towards Demyx with disappointment in his eyes.  
"Zexion, are you aware that the elevator has a camera in it?"  
The dark haired mans eyes shifted awkwardly.  
"Uhm… No sir."  
"Didn't you tell me that there would be no more fooling around with your boyfriend in work before you left this office less than 5 minutes ago?"  
Zexion swallowed hard and nodded.  
"Yes sir I did."  
"Then why did I only a few moments ago see you and your boyfriend… Messing around in the elevator?"  
The blondes mouth was agape.  
Zexion stared towards the floor in silence.  
Axel stepped forward.  
"They were messing around because they were trying to cover for mine and Demyx's relationship… But there's no need to worry about that now, because, as of now, I'm taking my position back…"  
Axel's father smiled at his son.  
"That's a start but… Relationships at work Axel…"  
"And…"  
He took a deep breath and looked at Demyx.  
"And me and Demyx aren't in a relationship anymore… So I'm going to let him keep his job. Assuming he says no more about it to anyone. This was more my responsibility than his anyway."  
His father nodded somewhat satisfied with the outcome.  
"Good… Well I'm glad this whole mess has been cleared up… Oh and drop by soon son, your mother misses you."  
His father walked out of the office and silence fell…  
Axel waited for the familiar ding of the elevator and watched the doors close on the monitor before talking again.  
"He's gone."  
Zexion grinned.  
"Man you totally fooled him! I can't believe he bought that crap!"  
Demyx grinned at Axel, who kept himself calm and looking very serious.  
"You're such a good actor baby…"  
He reached for Axel playfully, who moved his body away from him.  
Demyx looked up at Axel.  
"What… What's wrong?"  
Axel straightened himself up and took a deep breath inwards.  
"I wasn't kidding…"  
The blonde shook his head and laughed.  
"Come on Axel drop it now he's gone…"  
Axel's blank expression remained the same.  
"I'm not joking Demyx, I meant it… So if you could leave me be now I have a lot of work to get done…"

"Are you fucking serious?"  
Zexion's eyebrows furrowed and his fists balled up in anger but instead of lashing out at Axel he punched a wall and made his way out of Axel's office slamming the door, knowing that no matter how badly he wanted to hit Axel right now, it wasn't his fight to fight.

The blonde was still standing in front of Axel in shock.  
"I-I don't understand…"  
Axel sat in his chair and put his hands out flat on the desk.  
"It's just not working… Okay? I can't be your boss and your lover…"  
Demyx shrugged.  
"Then I just won't work here anymore. You're worth more to me than any job…"  
Axel sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.  
"Look Demyx I said it's not working… Okay?"  
The blonde shook his head.  
"But we can make it work."  
Axel took a deep breath.  
"Look Demyx, no more excuses… Truth is… I… I don't want to be with you…"  
Demyx's hand closed into a fist held over his heart in a childlike manner that made Axel want to take back what he said…  
But he wouldn't and he couldn't…  
Not if he wanted Demyx to keep his dream job and not while Zexion was taking every opportunity available to kiss and touch him even while they were in a relationship.  
The blonde took a deep breath and nodded trying his best to hold back tears.  
"Okay then sir… I guess I'll get back to work."  
He turned away from Axel but not quite fast enough, Axel glimpsed a single tear fall down his cheek as he moved quickly to the door.  
The redhead was already regretting his decision to break off their relationship…  
But it was for the best…  
Demyx got to keep his dream job this way and no one got in trouble or fired…  
Leaning his head into his hands Axel let his own tears flow.  
/This is ridiculous… You barely know him, you've had sex loads… This is a good time to cut the losses and move on…/  
He blinked tears misting his vision away and stared down at his desk.  
/But what if… What if I love him?/

Demyx made his way back to his desk and sat down quickly only to have Zexion turn around to him.  
"He's an asshole Demyx, a total asshole and you are a better person than him and I mean you'll get over this, it was just some fucking over a couple of days right? So what? Who cares?"  
Demyx shook his head.  
"I wish that's all it was, but…"  
Zexion shook his head.  
"Don't even say it you know as well as I do love doesn't happen that quick."  
The blonde shook his head.  
"But it did… It really did and if it's not love then I don't know what else to call it…"  
Zexion sighed.  
"Right fuck it, it's Friday, we have tomorrow off, let's go get shit faced tonight set you up with some new eye candy and we can forget Mr. red headed asshole ever existed."  
Demyx sighed.  
"I don't want to…"  
"I know you don't want to… No one ever feels up for anything after a break up that's why its so important to do things!"  
The blonde folded his arms on his desk, put his head down and sobbed hard into his arms.  
"I don't want to okay… I'd rather just spend my time alone in my bedroom and get over it in my own way…"  
Zexion nodded.  
"Okay dude… Well you know I'm here if you need me…"  
Demyx looked up eyes full of tears and nodded.

The work day finally crawled to a close and Zexion was going out with a few people from work for drinks.  
"You sure you don't wanna come?"  
Demyx nodded.  
"Yeah I'm just gonna go home…"  
"Do you want me to come home too?"  
The blonde shook his head.  
"Nah you go out and have fun… I'll be okay… I could probably use the time alone…"  
Zexion grabbed Demyx by the shoulders softly.  
"Okay but if you change your mind text or call me okay? I'll be checking my phone regularly."  
"Okay… Thanks."  
The dark haired man hugged him briefly and then went after the crowd exiting the office, leaving Demyx standing alone in the large empty space.  
The blonde man couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so lonely…  
Sighing he gathered his things and left the office, he pressed the button for the lift and waited, it dinged open on his floor and he stepped inside, as it descended the floors, the feeling of realisation was setting in and he was feeling more and more miserable.  
The lift doors opened and he stepped outside into the lobby, the beautiful day was setting in a purple and red sunset which illuminated the mostly glass lobby and created long shadows along the floor…  
Dropping his gaze towards the floor to block the sunlight from his eyes he walked out of the building…  
His dream job that was quickly turning into a nightmare…  
The sound of an engine starting caught his attention, they caught each others eyes momentarily before the redhead pulled his motorbike helmet on and sailed effortlessly out of his reserved parking place…  
He seemed to slow down as he passed and for a moment Demyx thought he might actually stop…  
But he sped up and pulled out of the exit of the car park, leaving Demyx alone again…  
Slowly the blonde walked towards home as the setting sun gave way to darkness.  
His thoughts were a confused blur but every one of them involved Axel in some way or another…  
Before he knew it he was standing outside the apartment block, taking his key he walked up the stairs…  
And stopped dead.  
This apartment and their workplace were the only places they'd ever spent time together and he realised in an ever growing slump that things would probably get a lot worse before they got better.  
Resigned to the fact that he was going to be very miserable for the foreseeable future he unlocked the door and walked inside.  
He took his coat off and hung it up…  
Then walked into the living room and tidied around, picking things up off the floor, putting cups into the dishwasher…  
Wondering for a moment were one of them Axel's.  
Picking up the remote he flipped on the television just for background noise…  
Walked around the whole apartment tidying and fixing things…  
Until he knew he had to go in there…  
It couldn't be avoided any longer, slowly he walked down the hall where they had passionately pulled each others clothes off…  
He stood outside his bedroom door for a moment wondering had Axel forgotten anything, then opened it slowly…  
The bed was still messy and unmade, which he was slightly relieved to see…  
If he couldn't have what he wanted, at least he could remember and enjoy the remnants of it.  
Slowly he lay back in the middle of his bed, Axel had pinned him here…  
Held his hands above his head…  
Kissed his neck until he had cried out for more…  
He rolled over onto his side and curled up in the blankets that still held his ex lovers scent and let his tears flow freely.  
Regardless of what Zexion believed, Demyx now believed sometimes love made exceptions and happened quicker than you would expect, sometimes it left quicker than you would expect too…  
Or never existed in his lovers heart at all.  
Curled up in his duvet and his unrequited feelings he cried until he fell into a deep sleep.

Axel spent the night alone in the middle of his big bed, thinking holding a still frame in his minds eye of the blonde man with his hand clenched across his chest as if he had actually felt his heart breaking.  
/I did the right thing… It's his dream job… Even if I do miss him… Plus Zexion, come on like I don't care what he claims, he likes him… All his plans involve molesting him in some way…/  
Anger and hurt rose up in his chest as he thought about Zexion kissing Demyx's neck tenderly…  
Comforting him now that he was no longer in the way.  
He hated the thought of them being together.  
/He's not mine anymore though and there's not a damn thing I can do about it…/  
Thoughts of Demyx haunted and tormented him…  
He buried his head in his pillow to try and drown them out but in darkness his imaginings seemed to become even more vivid and real.  
"Get out of my head Demyx… I love you, but I can't be with you…"

Zexion stumbled towards the door giggling at 5 am, he tried to get his key into the lock several times and finally succeeded on the seventh time to get the door open.  
He closed it behind him as gently as he could manage in his state, he went into the kitchen and filled himself a glass of water before going up the little hallway towards his bedroom.  
Curiosity overcame him and he opened Demyx's door slightly to check on him, he was curled up in his bed sheets fast asleep.  
Zexion sighed and putting his water down he slowly covered Demyx up with a blanket.  
The tear stains on his cheeks were easy to spot…  
"Demyx… You should've called me…"  
He picked his water back up and walked out of Demyx's room into his own.  
The blonde mans eyes opened slowly and he listened intently…  
Before long he could hear snoring coming from his friends room, opening his wardrobe, he pulled out his suitcase.  
Everything was still packed from the day before…  
Very slowly he put his shoes on and crept out of his room towards the front door, he put his jacket on and silently saying goodbye to the apartment he opened the door and placed his suitcase outside, then softly stepped out onto the concrete and pulled the door closed behind him.  
His dream job had turned into a nightmare, his home was now a prison full of memories that brought him pain and his lover was now once again just his boss.  
With these thoughts in mind he lifted his suitcase from the concrete and made his way down the stairs and hailed a taxi.

Zexion got up the next morning and made a big breakfast for himself and Demyx thinking it'd cheer him up…  
"Hey Demyx I got us breakfast! …What the fuck…?"  
Only to find his bed empty and all his stuff gone when he got there.

Axel awoke to find himself in a dense haze of regret.  
"What the hell was I thinking?"  
He sat up in bed.  
"I love him…"  
Realisation set in as he repeated the words to himself.  
"I love him… Yes I actually love him… It's crazy but it's true… I need to see him."  
With that he jumped out of bed and dressing quickly in dark blue skinny jeans and a black t shirt ran down to the car park pulled his helmet on and jumped onto his motorcycle.  
Speeding out of the car park he took the corner sharply and started off towards Zexion's apartment.

Zexion was sitting on the phone dialling Demyx's number again and again and getting voice mail every time.  
*Hey it's Demyx I can't get to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks!*  
"Demyx please pick up your phone! I want you to come back! I'm gonna murder Axel!"  
He hung up and immediately dialled again…  
But again he got Demyx's voicemail.  
"Argh! If I see ever seen Axel again it'll be too soon!"  
Just then the doorbell rang and dialling Demyx's number again he went to open it.  
"Demyx I'm not gonna make you come back but…"  
He opened the door and continued speaking.  
"Please at least let me know that you're safe…"  
Then taking in who was standing at the door his eyes opened wide.  
"YOU! This is all your fault you bastard! Demyx if you get this message please call me I'm worried about you okay? I'm gonna go kick Axel's ass now."  
With that he hung the phone up.  
Axel's face was full of questions.  
"His suitcase is gone, his clothes are gone, his stuff is gone and he's gone does that answer your question?"  
The redheads face paled.  
"He's gone? When and do you know where?"  
Zexion shrugged.  
"Well numb nuts if I knew where he was would I be frantically calling his phone over and over and leaving 10 million voice mail messages? Also if I knew where he was why the hell would I tell you? You hurt him man and I don't even understand why…"  
Axel looked down at the floor.  
"It was partially because my dad pressured me, partially because I didn't want you and Demyx to lose your jobs and partly because a tiny piece of me was jealous of you kissing Demyx in the elevator… And that two of your plans so far have ended in you kissing the man I love."  
The dark haired man laughed humourlessly.  
"The first one was for him to get your attention, the second one was to try and save your ass. Excuse me for thinking on my feet and doing what the situation called for! Me and Demyx have been friends FOREVER thinking of him romantically seems like… Like incest to me! It's just not right, to me he's just goofy little Demyx who's an awesome musician, who I laugh with and can be close with without worrying about what he thinks because he knows as friends we're like that! And you hurt him because…"  
Zexion looked at Axel in a ferocious manner.  
"You know what you'd better leave right now before the urge I'm fighting take over and I actually do punch you in the nose…"  
Axel sighed.  
"So you really don't know where he is…?"  
Zexion didn't even look at Axel.  
"I don't know where he is as I already said would I be frantically calling his phone right now if I did? No I'd be there with him making sure he's alright and making sure that you didn't find him."  
The redhead stared hopelessly at the back of the dark haired mans head.  
"I'm so sorry, I made a stupid mistake and now I can't fix it…"  
Zexion turned his eyes towards Axel.  
"You know what, I'm not the one you should be apologising to and you know that as well as I do but yes it's in the past, he's gone and there's nothing you can do to fix it… So go find yourself another office fuck buddy."  
Axel sighed deeply and walked towards the front door as Zexion frantically dialled Demyx's number again.  
"I know you don't believe me and that you don't care… But I am sorry about what I did… Truly sorry and I wish I hadn't… Not only have I lost the most amazing person in my life, but I've also pushed away the only person who's loved me as much as I love them…"  
Zexion looked around at Axel smiling spitefully.  
"Yeah that is one think you shared… You guys were both in it to be fucked and nothing more."  
Axel's face dropped as Zexion sneered at him as he walked out of the apartment.

2 years later:

"I'm coming, I'm coming keep your pants on!"  
Zexion opened his front door.  
"Holy fucking shit!"  
"Hey Zexion!"  
He looked at his sopping wet friend who was only wearing a towel.  
"Uhm is this a bad time?"  
The dark haired man nearly dropped his towel reaching out to hug his friend.  
"No no! I mean come in and I'll put on some pants… You want coffee or anything? You know where everything is make yourself at home I'll be right back!"  
Demyx looked around the apartment and curiously walked down the hall to his old room…  
Old memories came flooding back to him as he opened the door and found everything to be just as he left it when he left.  
Zexion walked up behind him.  
"Yeah I left everything the same… I liked the blue on the walls seemed to liven the place up a bit… Even if no one has stayed in there since you left."  
Demyx looked at him pointedly.  
"No one?"  
"Yes NO ONE! Anyone worth bringing home would be staying in my bed with me."  
Zexion winked and walked out towards the living room.  
"So what are you doing here anyway? You get another job?"  
Demyx shook his head.  
"Well yes, but not here exactly…"  
The dark haired man raised an eyebrow.  
"Well what are you doing here? Besides visiting me?"  
"I'm here for a meeting, it's kind of funny actually… Remember how I left here all of a sudden?"  
Zexion nodded.  
"Yes I was worried sick I called you for days and days and you never answered! I was absolutely terrified for you! I had to call your parents to make sure you were home and alive and well! Then when you never got back to me I assumed you didn't want to talk to me and be reminded of this place cause there were too many bad memories… I'm so glad you're back but if you ever make me worry about you like that again I'll straight up kill you! Understood?"  
Demyx nodded grinning.  
"You haven't changed at all you know that? Hey I brought you this…"  
The blonde reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a tub of cookies and cream ice cream and handed it to the dark haired man.  
"Where the fuck did you get this?"  
"That new little corner shop, they had loads of it…"  
"What corner shop?"  
Demyx went outside and Zexion followed he pointed to a small yellow shop on the corner of the street.  
"There, actually you should check it out the guy working there is pretty cute too."  
Zexion raised an eyebrow.  
"You don't say… Wait here… I think I need more ice cream."  
Demyx folded his arms.  
"But I just got you…"  
"I SAID I think I need more ice cream!"  
The blonde man just laughed as his dark haired friend ran inside threw on some red converse, put on a white shirt and fixed his fringe in the mirror.  
"How do I look?"  
The blonde checked out his friend from feet upwards red converse, black skinny jeans, a white shirt with the top 3 buttons left open and his fringe flipped over one eye…  
He looked deceptively young…  
Like a teenage student…  
Demyx swallowed.  
"You look really hot actually… Man I never thought I'd hear myself saying that about you… It's just weird."  
Zexion grinned.  
"Excellent."  
With that he shoved his wallet in his back pocket and put a lollipop in his mouth.  
"Zexion, a lollipop seriously? You slut… I know what you're thinking…"  
The dark haired man turned around.  
"Bet you $5 I can come back with his number."  
"I don't doubt you will come back with his number, whatever $5 it is."  
Zexion strolled to the front door and opened it winked at Demyx and closed it again behind him.  
Demyx shook his head laughed and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
The blonde checked his phone a few times while the kettle was boiling.  
Fifteen minutes passed before Zexion rang the doorbell like a maniac and burst into the house when the door was opened, with a bag containing seven cartons of cookies and cream ice cream and a piece of paper clutched in his hand which he was waving about triumphantly.  
"I got it! I got it!"  
Demyx grinned.  
"So you liked him then?"  
"Liked him? He's fucking beautiful!"  
Zexion let himself fall back onto his sofa.  
"So what happened?"  
"Well I walked in and I asked him did he have any cookies and cream ice cream he pointed in the direction of the tall freezers and so I went over and they were luckily for me on a really high shelf!"  
Demyx laughed.  
"I can guess what you did… Go on tell me."  
"Well… I tried in vain to reach the cookies and cream ice cream… And he quickly came over to assist me… I pulled my lollipop out of my mouth very slowly and I asked for seven of them… His eyes were on the lollipop…"  
The blonde rolled his eyes.  
"Slut…"  
"Don't be jealous! So then he asked me if I have a sweet tooth and I said yes and thanked him sooo much for getting them down for me… Then as he was packing them up and smiling at me, I said 'I always appreciate big, I mean tall men helping me out' and then he said 'well maybe I can help you out again some time' and gave me his number."  
Demyx giggled.  
"You're such a pervert Zexion… You haven't changed at all, what's his name anyway or do you plan on getting that before you bed him?"  
Zexion shot Demyx death glares.  
"THAT WAS ONE TIME DEMYX! …And it's Riku…"  
"Riku… Nice. Easy to remember too…"  
The dark haired man smiled.  
"We have a date tomorrow night…"  
"A date?"  
"Yeah he said he'd call me after his shift to sort out where. Oh! AND I got all this ice cream for free, he was so enthralled by this…"  
He motioned extravagantly to himself.  
"He forgot to charge me!"  
Demyx stared at his friend intently and there was a long pause.  
"Dude you gotta teach me to do that!"  
Zexion smiled.  
"I will but at another time you never told me why you're here, well you were telling me then you distracted me with luscious Riku… But that's besides the point continue."  
"Oh right yeah I'm here on a meeting, are you still working for that paper?"  
Zexion nodded trying to get the lid off a tub of his ice cream.  
"Stop trying to change the subject!"  
"I'm not, that's who we have the meeting with."  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah, my company… Well me and my partners company are discussing the conditions for taking that branch over tomorrow. We might be taking more over if it goes well... It's kind of like a franchise…"  
Zexion's mouth fell open.  
"WHAT! This is fucking HUGE! You're gonna be taking over the company?"  
Demyx shrugged.  
"Well maybe eventually… Right now we're just gonna focus on that particular branch assuming all goes well tomorrow."  
Zexion nodded licking his spoon clean.  
Demyx grinned at him.  
"Oh which brings me onto my next piece of news."  
The blonde man held out his hand which Zexion took and examined on his wedding finger there was a thick band of white gold with a single diamond in the centre.  
The dark haired man was wide eyed and couldn't form anything beyond breathless squeaks for a few moments.  
"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN?"  
Demyx laughed.  
"His name is Xemnas, we met shortly after I returned home, he runs the local paper there."  
Zexion shook his head.  
"What is it with you and your bosses and paper boys?"  
The blonde man laughed.  
"Well I applied, he gave me the job, we were working together for a while… Then when we were drunk at the Christmas party we finally hooked up…"  
Demyx laughed in remembering of it.  
"You would approve Zexion, in the janitors closet…"  
"And you call me a slut! Hell at least I keep it in my bedroom! You've been in a elevator, a bosses office…"  
"Two bosses offices thank you very much!"  
"Demyx! You adventurous little whore! And a janitors closet! Woooow… I so approve! So tell me the rest, where and when did he propose?"  
"Last years Christmas party was set up as a surprise for me, I didn't know we were having one at all, so Xemnas wanted me to drive him into the office so he could check if he left his car keys there… Which I should have copped onto because he loses and misplaces nothing and I went up with him to help him look and when I opened the office door and turned on the lights everyone jumped out and on a big banner were the words 'Marry me Demyx' I said yes without even a second thought and well its six months later and we're still going strong and with the paper taking off, business was booming we started hiring more journalists and getting more demands for our paper to be available in more regions so that's what we're doing here"  
Zexion laughed.  
"CLEARLY that's not all you're doing here! Look at that huge love bite on your neck!"  
Demyx eyes opened a little stunned and he self consciously fixed his collar.  
"Don't be embarrassed! We all go into work with them sometimes!"  
Zexion laid his hand on Demyx's shoulder, the blonde seemed to shift slightly as if it was uncomfortable…  
Demyx's phone started ringing and he immediately moved to pick it up.  
"Hello? In my friend Zexion's… Yeah I'll be back soon… Don't worry about me… I love you too… See you soon."  
The blonde smiled at his friend and fixed his t shirt.  
"I gotta go Xemnas wants to take me out for dinner."  
Zexion nodded and hugged his friend tightly.  
"Will you be heading back home or do you think you'll be staying around here for a while?"  
"Well we should be around until the deal is sealed at least, then we'll have to head home to get our stuff but assuming all goes well, we'll be moving here in the next couple of weeks."  
Zexion was wide eyed.  
"Really? That's so awesome! Oh my God we can hang out like old times!"  
Demyx smiled at Zexion but the dark haired man sensed that something was definitely off…  
"Well I better get going! Gotta pretty myself up for my date."  
"Yeah sure, so will you be over again? Can we meet up and maybe go for a few beers? You can introduce me to your new squeeze… Oooh and maybe I can convince Riku to come too! Actually we could have it here! I can cook and get some wine in! Tomorrow night as a celebration for your merger with Axel's dumbass fathers company!"  
The blonde smiled.  
"Yeah sounds great! Just let me run it by Xemnas before I say a definite yes okay?"  
Zexion nodded happily.  
"Sure thing, you still have my number?"  
"I sure do."  
"Cool say 9 pm tomorrow night, would that be okay?"  
"Sounds great! I'll text you later to say a definite yes."  
"Great talk to you then!"  
"See ya!"  
"See ya!"  
Zexion waved him off and closed the door…  
Something didn't feel right…  
He would bet his life on it.

Demyx slowly walked towards his car and climbed in.  
He pulled the rear view mirror and aimed it so that he could see his neck…  
Opening the glove compartment he took out his concealer and opening it up smoothed it onto his fingers and rubbed it onto the mark on his neck, checked it in the mirror and then when he was satisfied that it was well covered up, he started the car and drove towards their hotel.

Axel sat in his office musing over the meeting that they had tomorrow.  
"So this company wants to do a merger with us, for the moment they'll be taking over this place and running it alongside me for a few months and then we'll see how it goes and take it from there?"  
"Yes that's the deal for the moment."  
Axel shifted in his chair and stared over the desk at his father.  
"And if they piss me off beyond all and I can't bear the sight of them anymore during it?"  
"You can terminate their contract immediately."  
Axel shrugged.  
"Fine whatever just get them to come in tomorrow so I can get this crap over with."  
His father laughed.  
"You're always the same Axel. Call me up tomorrow and let me know how it goes."  
Axel shot up and sat dead straight.  
"What? Aren't you staying to interview them with me?"  
His father shook his head.  
"This is your section of the company you run it now, so you also run the interviews. What are you afraid of? They want to get in here! They'll probably suck you off if it'll make you say yes!"  
His father walked to the door of his office.  
"You'll do fine, let me know how it goes okay?"  
"Yeah yeah…"  
"Goodbye Axel."  
"See ya…"  
Sighing he leaned his hand against his head and opened Google.  
/Well if I have to prepare an interview I'm gonna need loads of pointless stupid questions to ask…/

Demyx arrived at the hotel and checked his reflection in the mirror before turning the car engine off and getting out, something inside him was making him feel very nervous…  
He willed himself to take a few steps forward even though he knew he wanted to run away.  
/You had a fight and things got heated, it happens all the time, now stop making such a big deal out of it…/  
Demyx straightened himself up and walked into the hotel lobby, he got the key for their room and walked to the elevator, slowly his hand reached for the button he pushed it, then his phone rang again.  
He jumped feeling it vibrate in his pocket and took it out.  
"Hi Xemnas…"  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm in the hotel lobby just waiting on the elevator up."  
"What took you so long to get back?"  
"Sorry Zexion was asking me about our engagement and how it happened, I got caught up telling him all about it."  
There was a long silence on the line then it went dead.  
Demyx felt a chill run through him…  
/I wonder if he's still angry…?/  
The elevator doors opened as if sealing his fate.  
He stepped unwillingly through them into a small space between several other people…  
Never had he felt so isolated in a crowd of people…  
When the elevator stopped at his level, he could feel his heart rate quicken up, he stepped out feeling slightly dizzy, but made his way to the room and opened the door with the key…  
Xemnas regarded him with hard eyes as the blonde closed the door behind himself.  
"Another key? Why would we need another key?"  
Demyx was wide eyed like a deer in headlights.  
"Unless you were planning on coming back here with someone else besides me?"  
The blondes breathing quickened as Xemnas approached him with an angry glare in his eyes…  
"I wasn't… I can't…"  
His eyes became wider as he gasped for breath…  
Demyx's back hit the wall as the dizziness took over while he tried to take oxygen into his lungs.  
Xemnas' hand came into view quickly and Demyx felt a pain in his stomach.  
"Please…"  
Was all he managed to gasp out before he hit the floor and everything turned black…

Zexion was sitting on his sofa wondering to himself…  
He had a gut feeling that all was not well…  
Ever since Demyx had talked on the phone to Xemnas.  
/I could call him… But, what if Xemnas answers…? It's probably not what I think at all…/  
He picked up his mobile phone and realised almost immediately that he didn't have his number anymore…  
"Shit…"  
/I don't even know what hotel he's staying in…/  
The dark haired man sat down on the sofa feeling hopeless.  
/It's probably not as bad as you think… Plus they'll be here tomorrow night you can see then if there really is anything going on…/

"Where do you think you'll be in five years…? Ugh that's just stupid! If they're merging with us then obviously they'll want to be here in five years… God damn you Xemnas and your stupid company…"  
He kicked back in his chair and flipped through some notes about the company…  
/Local paper… High demand… New workers… Boring… Screw this! I'll wing it… After all they want into this company… I'm the boss here and I'll ask what I like…/  
He stood up from his chair and looked out the windows that made up the walls of half his office…  
Regardless of what he did, everyday at some stage or another Demyx would pop into his head out of nowhere, his sense of regret would come back with a vengeance and taint his good memories of making love to him with his regrets of breaking up with him over such a trivial matter…  
Zexion's last words to him stung too, in his heart he knew they were so much more than fuck buddies…  
He couldn't believe he'd ever doubted it and thrown it away so easily and the longer Demyx was gone, the more his heart longed to hold him again…  
The redhead looked down at the small people below and wished with all his heart that Demyx would come back.  
He sighed heavily and returned to his desk to try and find some questions for the interview to take his mind off him and try to ease the regret that seemed to weigh him down.

"Demyx! Demyx! Please wake up!"  
Heavy lidded blue eyes opened to meet worried looking amber ones.  
"Thank God you're awake!"  
Xemnas' arms pulled Demyx's small frame close to him.  
"Baby I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was totally out of line… I just love you so much and I'm so afraid of losing you… I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you!"  
Tears flooded from the worried amber eyes melting away any fear or anger Demyx felt.  
"I know baby… It was just a panic attack… I get them sometimes when I go up in lifts enclosed spaces you know?"  
Xemnas nodded wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.  
"I'm sorry… Are you okay…?"  
The blonde could feel pain in his abdomen when he was breathing in, but he wouldn't dare say it…  
"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine… Oh Zexion asked us over for dinner tomorrow night as a celebration for our merger. His new love interest Riku will be there too, they met today, he works in his local corner shop…"  
He breathed in sharply with pain.  
"Would you like to go over anyway? I told Zexion I'd ask you before making any definite plans…"  
Xemnas nodded.  
"Whatever you want to do is fine with me baby… I'm just glad you're feeling better now. I love you."  
The silver haired man took Demyx into his arms and hugged him gently.  
"I love you too…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?"  
"Hey Zexion..."  
"Demyx is that you?"  
The blonde cleared his throat and tried to sound normal despite the fact it hurt to breathe right now.  
"Yeah it's me, I just called to let you know we'll be over tomorrow night, Xemnas can't wait to meet you…"  
Zexion's forehead furrowed, the more he listened to his friend the more worried he became.  
/He definitely didn't sound like that when he left here…/  
"Cool yeah, anything in particular you'd like cooked or anything that you fancy eating?"  
"Uh… No no… We're cool with whatever…"  
/Maybe I can get him to tell me where he's staying…/  
"I can swing by and pick you guys up tomorrow if you'd like? That way you two can drink and you won't have to drive back."  
Demyx looked over towards Xemnas who seemed to still be busy in the bathroom.  
"Yeah that sounds great…"  
"So which hotel are you staying in?"  
There was a hesitation on the line.  
"The International Hotel…"  
Zexion tried to remember where it was.  
"Oh yeah the big huge place out on the main street… That's only like a two minute drive from here."  
Demyx laughed a little and winced slightly.  
"Well with the way you drive it is…"  
"So I've never been in that hotel before would there be any chance I'd be able to come over and check out your room and all? It looks pretty fancy!"  
The blonde hesitated for a moment.  
"Uhm… Yeah sure of course."  
"You doing anything right now? Cause I'm pretty bored and I'd love to meet your fiancé!"  
"Well tonight's not really good…"  
He answered far too quickly.  
"It's just we're tired from the journey here and we have to be in good shape tomorrow for the interview you know?"  
Zexion bit his lip.  
"Yeah I understand, maybe I can sneak a peek tomorrow before you guys come over here?"  
"Sure… Totally, that sounds good…"  
Demyx heard Xemnas turning in the bathroom towards the door.  
"Hey I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."  
"By…"  
Before he even got to say goodbye the phone line was dead.  
He sighed to himself feeling extremely unsettled.  
/Well at least you know where he is now… Although I have no idea which room they're in… Hopefully the room is in Demyx's name./  
He walked into Demyx's old room and sat down on the bed…  
/What the hell can I do…?/  
A thought flashed through his head momentarily which he immediately dismissed before leaving Demyx's old room closing the door and heading into his own room to sleep.

Before Xemnas even left the bathroom Demyx had tucked himself into bed and was pretending to be asleep.  
The silver haired man climbed into bed beside him and put his arms around Demyx possessively…  
The blonde breathed slowly and tried to feign sleep…  
Xemnas however had other plans…  
"Demyx… Baby?"  
The blonde simply shifted and snuggled into him more hoping that maybe he'd leave him just for tonight.  
Xemnas turned Demyx over onto his back and started kissing his lips, softly at first and then harder and harder until Demyx was forced to opened his eyes.  
"Uhmmm…"  
He wiped his eyes sleepily.  
"Why'd you wake me for…?"  
He saw a momentary flash of anger cross Xemnas' face but then his softness returned.  
"I just wanted to…"  
His lips kissed Demyx's cheek softly and travelled down his neck to his shoulder, he winced…  
Xemnas pulled the blankets to reveal the darkened bruises along his shoulder and collar bone, his lips kissed the bruising softly.  
"I promise you, this will never ever happen again…"  
The smaller blonde relaxed into Xemnas' hands as he kissed away his pain…  
It was amazing when they were like this…  
He felt loved as Xemnas skilled hands moved over his body soothing the pain in his stomach, kissing the bruised skin from an argument already forgotten…  
Xemnas hands moved downwards, slowly lovingly he caressed Demyx…  
Before he knew it Xemnas was slowly slipping off his boxers around his thighs, knees, ankles and gone…  
The silver haired man kissed Demyx gently while slowly stroking him to complete arousal…  
Light moans were escaping his mouth now as Xemnas hands worked him, every moan hurt his ribs and stomach, but he wouldn't let that ruin this.  
Xemnas licked one of his fingers slowly while still stroking Demyx's erection and pushed it slowly inside, a pleasured moan escaped the blonde mans lips as another finger was inserted…  
His hands reached out for the bed sheets as the fingers were removed and Xemnas lubed himself up…  
Demyx closed his eyes ready for what was coming next…  
Xemnas pressed his hard member up against Demyx's entrance the blonde breathed out as the silver haired man pushed slowly inside him.  
His fists gripped the bed sheets as Xemnas rocked his hips slowly, Demyx pushed back against him as he did so…  
Leaning forward he captured Demyx's lips then whispered.  
"I'm gonna go a little faster now baby…"  
Demyx's blue eyes were closed in pleasure.  
"Don't stop…"  
Xemnas moved quicker now, Demyx's hands tangled in Xemnas' hair as he thrust harder and harder.  
Demyx's breathing was getting heavier by the second…  
Xemnas reached for his painfully hard member and stroked it slowly.  
"Please… Faster!"  
Xemnas watched the blondes head fall back and his eyes close as he stroked him at a torturously slow pace.  
"Please Xemnas… I'm so close… Make me cum…"  
Xemnas continued to thrust into him at a fast pace and stroke him at an excruciatingly slow one.  
The silver haired man was coming close to climax watching the blonde squirm and beg underneath him…  
"Xemnas… Please…"  
Finally he quickened up the pace for Demyx…  
His panting was shallow as his back arched off the bed, he came over Xemnas' hand and collapsed absolutely spent onto the bed.  
Xemnas stimulated by Demyx's increased tightness from orgasm followed in a matter of seconds…  
Demyx's eyes were closed as Xemnas pulled out of him slowly…  
A small whimper escaped Demyx's lips as the silver haired man exited him completely.  
Xemnas stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to clean off his hand after pleasuring Demyx.  
Like some many times before Demyx found himself alone at a time when he really shouldn't have been…  
So he waited for Xemnas to return to bed…  
All he wanted was his arms around him, to feel like he belonged and to feel loved.  
When Xemnas returned however, there were no more faked warm feelings.  
He had gotten what he wanted…  
Even when Demyx tried to snuggle into his back and wrap his arms around him, he moved away leaving Demyx with an even bigger space in the bed to fill…  
And an ever growing hole in his heart.  
So curling up on his side of the bed he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Axel sat in his office sorting through papers thinking about what the hell he was going to talk about in the interview.  
/Whatever… I'll just tell them about the company and…/  
*Sir your 8 o clock is here.*  
"Yeah send them in."  
The office door opened and Axel thought he was dreaming, his mouth dropped open as he saw who he thought it was…  
"Demyx?"  
The blonde froze for a moment then strode confidently across the office and sat down in the chair on one side of Axel's desk.  
The redheads mouth was still agape.  
"What are you doing here?"  
The blonde's eyes remained on the desk.  
"I'm your 8 o clock…"  
Suddenly the realisation hit in.  
"You're the owner of the company we're considering merging with?"  
Demyx shook his head.  
"Co owner…"  
Axel looked towards the closed door.  
"Well where's your partner? We can't really negotiate this without you both being present."  
The redhead gulped, after two years of him regretting everyday what he'd done here he was, sitting right in front of him…  
"He's not feeling the best today so we agreed that I would sort out the negotiations."

The blonde's mind drifted back to that morning.  
"You know this is important… Come on get up!"  
"Look baby I'm not feeling good at all…"  
"I told you not to drink last night! You knew this would happen!"  
"What? Remember who's company this really is…"  
He remembered being shoved against the wall and falling to the floor, how Xemnas sneered at him and dragged him up by the hair and kissed him roughly and whispered sarcastically in his ear.  
"I love you baby…"  
Before laughing and getting into the shower.  
He remembered the floods of apologetic texts that came in even before he'd reached the interview…

"Well how do I know that's what your partner wants in this matter?"  
Demyx rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone, holding it out to Axel.  
"Here his numbers in my phone under Xemnas… You can tell him he needs to be here if you want…"  
The redhead took the phone slowly noticing the ring on Demyx's wedding finger and put the phone down on the desk.  
His hand covered his mouth for a second then he leaned it against his cheek as if he didn't know what to do.  
"You're… Engaged…?"  
The blonde pulled his hand back as though something had burned it and looked down then at Axel.  
"Yes… The other owner of this company is my fiancé…"  
The redhead stood up from his chair and paced the room covering his hand with his mouth something very close to torment in his eyes.  
"Demyx… Oh God…"  
He walked around the desk and leaning down came to eye level with Demyx.  
"I regretted what I did straight away… I wish I could take it back… I went to Zexion's immediately after you left to find you… I never meant to let you go… I've thought about you every single day since you've been gone… I thought I'd never see you again and it absolutely killed me."  
The blonde stood up from the chair and swallowed hard.  
"Look this discussion is supposed to be about our companies merger… Not about the past okay… It's in the past Axel… We're in the past… And if you can't accept that, then coming here and trying to do this was just a waste of time…"  
Demyx headed for the door and Axel stood hopelessly behind him.  
"Please don't leave my life again… I don't think I could bear losing you for a second time…"  
The blonde slowed for a moment but didn't stop.  
Axel could feel tears forming at the back of his eyes.  
"Please Demyx don't… I love you."  
The blonde stopped for a moment and looked at the ground.  
"You don't love me Axel you never loved me…"  
Axel walked quickly towards the blonde and turned him around gently.  
"Look me in the eyes and say that…"  
Demyx's blue eyes looked into his, his heart thumped against his ribs waiting for Demyx to deliver the final blow and leave his life for good…  
But it never came…  
They stood like that with Axel's hands on Demyx's shoulders for what seemed like forever…  
Until finally Demyx turned away and walked towards the door again, but before he could escape Axel pinned him against it and kissed his lips gently.  
"Don't go… Please…"  
The blonde shook his head.  
"I can't do this Axel… I'm engaged…"  
The redhead was searching for anything at all to make him stay.  
"Just stay with me one last time… For old times sake… Please… Then I swear I'll sign the merger and I'll never mention it again…"  
Demyx shook his head.  
"I can't sleep with you… I can't be unfaithful to him…"  
Axel looked him in the eyes.  
"I don't care if we don't have sex… I just want you to be close to me for a while… I swear I'll do nothing you don't want me to."  
Demyx solid resolve was slowly crumbling and Axel took this opportunity to lead him out of the office.  
"Julie I'm going to go out for a while… We're going to have the interview over lunch, so reschedule my 10 o clock to tomorrow please."  
"No problem sir."  
"Thank you."  
With that Axel pressed the button of the elevator and waited until it dinged open on their floor leading Demyx in he pressed the ground floor, the doors closed behind them and Demyx turned to him.  
"Okay where the hell are we really going?"  
Axel shrugged.  
"I figured we'd go to my place…"  
Demyx raised an eyebrow and Axel shifted his gaze downwards.  
"You know I don't mean it like that… I meant what I said… It's totally up to you, I just want to be near you for a while…"  
He looked into Demyx's eyes.  
"Before you leave forever again."  
The elevator doors dinged open on the ground floor and Demyx followed Axel towards the doors.

Namine sitting at the receptionists desk spotted them and nearly had a heart attack.  
*SORA! DEMYX AXEL GOING CAR PARK!*  
*WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAT?*  
Sora threw his headset down and ran to the glass side of his office spotted them then ran back.  
*Namine they got into the same car, he disappeared like years ago what the hell is going on here?*  
Namine watched them pull out of the car park.  
*I dunno… But I'll be damned if I don't grill it out of someone in this office!*  
Sora giggled.  
*Awww Namine my little gossip whore, you always brighten up my work day! I do love you.*  
*Gossip WHORE? You little bast… Wait what? You love me? Awww Sora…*

Axel was driving like a mad man towards his apartment.  
"Jesus Christ Axel slow down…"  
The redhead shook his head.  
"I don't want to waste any time that I could be spending alone with you."  
Demyx looked at him and sighed.  
"But you are with me…"  
The redhead looked over at the blonde and slowed down a little, then pulled into a car park below the apartment block.  
"You live HERE?"  
Axel laughed despite the fact that his heart was slowly breaking.  
"Right… You never came here…"  
Sadness washed over him as he pulled the car into a parking spot and turned the engine off, he looked at the steering wheel and pulling his keys out of the ignition got out of the car.  
Demyx went to follow suite when he realised the door was being opened for him and Axel was standing there looking absolutely heartbroken.  
The blonde got out of the car and Axel closed the door for him then hit a button on his key ring and the car locked.  
Demyx followed Axel through the grey car park to a cream coloured corridor…  
There were stairs and an elevator, Axel walked towards then pressed the button for the elevator and stood in strained silence.  
So much was running through his mind, he wanted to say so much…  
But regardless of how much he loved Demyx, he couldn't ruin an engagement.  
If Demyx was in love with someone enough to agree to marry them, he wouldn't do it.  
The elevator opened on their floor and Axel let Demyx walk in before him, he walked in after him and pressed a button.  
Demyx gazed out as the elevator doors closed on the grey car park and the cream corridor.  
/What the hell am I doing here?/  
But Axel's sad green eyed gaze over in his direction seemed to melt away any fear or panic his stomach produced…  
/I can trust him… I believe him… He said we won't do anything I'm not okay with…/  
The doors opened suddenly and daylight spilled through large windows on one side of the hallway, the other side was white with lights at intervals on the wall.  
Straight ahead was a pale wooden door, which Axel opened up with a key, he opened up the door so Demyx could walk through first.  
The blue eyed man was amazed.  
It was huge…  
One huge room for the downstairs which was broken into a kitchen, a dining room and a living room, with enormous windows all along one side.  
"Wow…"  
Axel smiled.  
"So you approve?"  
Demyx's mouth was agape and he nodded madly.  
The redhead walked past him and shrugged off his suit jacket then threw it on the couch.  
"Make yourself at home… Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?"  
The blonde followed Axel towards the kitchen area still looking around in amazement, Axel just shook his head and laughed.  
"Come on you're making me feel embarrassed… Let me take your coat."  
Demyx shrugged off his coat and suit jacket and handed them to Axel who hung them up on the chrome coat hooks next to the front door.  
He seemed to hesitate for a moment just staring at the coats.  
"Axel… Are you okay?"  
/Why couldn't it always be like this…? He could live here… I could love him and look after him… He'd never want for anything… But he doesn't love me… That's the one thing I couldn't give him… Someone he loves…/  
"Uhm Axel…?"  
The redhead snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah sorry… Just zoned out there for a second… Uh… So what do you want for lunch?"  
Demyx raised an eyebrow.  
"You cook?"  
Axel nodded.  
"Yeah… I mean I live alone and I get bored of eating the same old stuff… So I dabble I guess…"  
The blonde shrugged with a cute smile he hadn't seen in such a long time.  
"Surprise me?"  
Axel grinned.  
"Do you like spicy food? Or would you rather just have a load of dessert?"  
Demyx laughed.  
"Dessert sounds great actually… I have a real sweet tooth but I rarely eat sweets."  
/Cause Xemnas hates sweet food…/  
Axel laughed.  
"No cooking required then!"  
With that he pulled open one of the doors of his huge chrome fridge and revealed half a fridge full of desserts.  
"Yeah I have a bit of a sweet tooth too, the fact that I have this stash drives my personal trainer crazy!"  
"Holy fuck… Tiramisu I haven't had this in forever…"  
Axel motioned for him to go ahead.  
"You can eat every tiramisu in there if you want."  
Demyx looked delighted and grabbed two.  
"I'm absolutely starving!"  
The redhead smiled and grabbed some strawberries and cream.  
He led Demyx over to the sofa and they sat down and Axel handed Demyx the remote control.  
"We can watch TV if you want, we can play video games, watch a movie, talk… What we do is completely up to you."  
The blonde put the remote down on the table and opened up one of his cartons of tiramisu and dug a spoon in.  
"How've things been for you over the past two years?"  
Axel shrugged.  
"I've been working… Living here… Sleeping and oh yeah working… How's yours been?"  
Demyx took a mouthful of his tiramisu not sure if he should talk about Xemnas or not.  
Axel sighed.  
"Well tell me about the business…"  
Demyx nodded.  
"Well it started out being my… Ehm…"  
Axel shrugged.  
"Go on…"  
"My fiancés business… He ran a small newspaper in my home town… When I went back I asked him for a job and he gave me one… I worked for a while… I worked my way up through the ranks… He asked me to be co owner and I was thrilled… We dated and he surprised me with a huge party and asked me to marry him and I said yes…"  
Demyx could see the hurt in Axel's eyes even though there was a smile on his face.  
"I see… How long are you guys together?"  
Demyx breathed out and tried to avoid Axel's hurt gaze.  
"Ahhh… About a year and six months…"  
The redhead nodded.  
"So will you be staying around here or do you think you'll be…"  
His breath caught in his throat.  
"Moving back?"  
Axel stood up from the sofa and turned his back on Demyx.  
"Wherever that is…"  
The blonde put down his spoon and slowly stood up…  
He walked up behind Axel and turned him around tears were falling down his cheeks Demyx didn't even think he stood up on his tip toes and captured the red heads lips with his own…  
Demyx's arms found their way around Axel's neck and the redhead's arms found their way around Demyx's shoulders.  
Their lips parted momentarily and Axel tried to speak but Demyx put one of his fingers to Axel's lips then replaced it with his own lips again.  
Before either of them could stop it Demyx was leading Axel up his stairs…  
His fingers were opening the buttons on Axel's shirt in a frenzy…  
"Demyx…"  
The blonde looked up at him stopping momentarily.  
Axel knew he should try to stop this…  
Demyx doubted they could even if they tried…  
"I love you…"  
The blonde continued to kiss him and undo the rest of the buttons on the redheads shirt…  
They finally got to the top of the stairs and Axel led Demyx towards his bedroom…  
Demyx laid down lightly on his bed, his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he was unzipping his trousers…  
Their shoes had been lost somewhere in the frenzy of getting up the stairs.  
Axel was staring at him in absolute awe, then sense hit him like ice cold water.  
"Demyx are you sure you want…"  
The blonde hushed him once again and pulled him down on top of him.  
"This day is all about what I want remember?"  
Axel nodded as Demyx pulled his shirt off and threw it away from them, there was no stopping it now…  
The redhead unbuttoned the blonde's shirt slowly and kissed down his chest and stomach as he undid the buttons…  
When he pushed it open his eyes were drawn to the bruise covering his collarbone and shoulder, he looked at Demyx questioningly, but Demyx simply kissed him…  
Axel was quickly swept away again in Demyx removing his own trousers and boxers.  
The redhead had already been aroused but seeing Demyx like this was driving him crazy, the blonde pulled Axel's trousers and boxers down for him and Axel kicked them off eagerly, Demyx took Axel's painfully hard length in his mouth soaking him in saliva from top to bottom…  
Then leading him to the bed again he lay back Axel got on top of him opening his legs gently he inserted a single finger then two…  
He didn't want to wait any longer and gently pushed himself inside…  
Demyx was already moaning like crazy as Axel eased himself in and out…  
Their breathing was getting heavier by the second…  
Demyx looked into Axel's eyes and the redhead leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips.  
"I love you Demyx…"  
Their movement was getting faster by the second and their pleasure was getting more and more intense but Axel didn't want it to end and fought off orgasm for as long as he could…  
Axel looked at Demyx as he gripped the sheets and orgasmed so hard his back arched at an almost inhuman angle off the bed.  
"I love you Axel…"  
He whispered as his body shuddered to orgasm and hit the bed again exhausted as though it had served some great release for him…  
Axel could feel himself getting closer by the second and gave up…  
He moaned Demyx's name loudly and came deeply inside him…  
Loving the feeling of his soft skin…  
How he sounded…  
The flush across his face…  
But most of all he loved how he felt in his arms when he lay down beside him exhausted and fell into a deep sleep…

Zexion dialled Riku's number into his phone.  
"Hey… You still good for tonight? Awesome, I'll swing by and pick you up in about twenty minutes? That okay? Great I'll see you soon… Bye."  
Locking the front door of his apartment he went to his car and got in taking a deep breath.  
/Okay Demyx hasn't answered his phone… But just go to the hotel… Ask for their room… Go up and see what's going on…/  
With that he started the car and flew out of his parking space outside the apartment block towards the hotel.

Xemnas stood alone in the hotel room dressed and ready to go…  
He had his phone in his hand trying Demyx's phone for the eighteenth time…  
Becoming angrier every time it rang out.  
/Where the hell is he?/

Zexion pulled up outside the hotel and tried Demyx's phone again.  
/If he's hurt him I'll fucking kill him myself…/  
He walked through the big hotel doors and up to the reception, a dark haired young man smiled at him.  
"Hello is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Uhm, yes actually this is going to sound odd but I have two friends staying in one room here… Xemnas and Demyx I'm not sure who's name it's under…"  
The dark haired man cocked his head to one side.  
"Do you have a last name?"  
Zexion shrugged.  
"I know Demyx's last name…"  
"The room is not under his name we need Xemnas' last name please."  
Zexion growled in frustration.  
"Fine whatever can you just call up there and tell them that I'm here to pick them up?"  
"Of course sir…"  
The dark haired man phoned up to the room and the phone was answered almost immediately.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello sir this is reception, I have a Zexion here looking for you…"  
Xemnas sighed.  
"Send him up."  
"Of course sir…"  
The dark haired youth hung up the phone.  
"It's room 381 on the third floor…"  
"Thank you."  
Zexion ran to the elevator which closed in his face and decided to take the stairs instead.  
He ran up them as fast as his legs would carry him…  
/1st floor…/  
The stairs seemed never ending as he pictured his best friend in danger or being kicked around.  
/2nd floor… Don't worry Demyx I'm coming… I'm gonna find out what's really going on here…/  
Finally he ran up another flight of stairs and came to the 3rd floor, he burst through the door out into the hotel hallway checking the numbers on the doors at speed.  
/378... 379... 380... 381!/  
He stopped at the door and knocked hard trying to plaster a normal look over his obvious panic, the door swung open and he looked into the cat like eyes of Demyx's fiancé.  
"Hi!"  
The silver haired man smiled.  
"You must be Zexion."  
Zexion nodded.  
"Is Demyx about?"  
Xemnas shook his head.  
"No he hasn't come back from the interview yet… I've been trying his phone for the past hour and nothing… I'm starting to worry…"  
Zexion thought about this for a moment.  
/Interview…? He couldn't have… Axel…?/  
He slowly looked towards Xemnas and tried calling Demyx's phone again.

Axel slowly awoke at the ringing of Demyx's phone and wiping his eyes answered it.  
"…Hello?"  
Zexion tried to hide the shock he was feeling.  
"Hey Demyx… What happened to you? You had us both worried sick…"  
Axel put two and two together and put the phone on mute while he shook Demyx awake the blonde awoke with a start.  
"Holy shit, it's dark out what time is it?"  
Axel showed him his phone.  
"It's Zexion act normal I think your… I think he's there with him."  
Demyx nodded and took the phone off mute.  
"Hey Zexion, what's up?"  
"Why didn't you answer your phone we were worried sick about you…"  
Xemnas walked forward and took the phone out of Zexion's hand.  
"Where are you?"  
Demyx froze up.  
"I'm… Still at the interview… We had a lot to talk about and negotiate… Sorry I didn't call…"  
Xemnas took a deep breath Zexion studied him closely.  
"Can I explain my absence to the person you're having the interview with?"  
"O-Of course…"  
Muting the phone again Demyx said to Axel.  
"He wants to explain why he wasn't there today he's trying to catch me out… He suspects something…"  
Axel frowned and took the phone off mute and put on his best 'answering the phone in work voice'.  
"Hello Axel here…"  
"Axel you're the bosses son yes?"  
"That's right he's put me in charge of this interview… Seeing as this is MY part of the territory you're trying to get into. How come you weren't at the interview? Demyx here seemed more than interested and hopeful about getting your company the merger but your lack of enthusiasm is worrying… We'll be investing a lot in you, you know? We want to make sure we're getting the best."  
"I understand sir…"  
"Would we be possibly able to arrange an interview for Wednesday next week?"  
"But today is only Friday sir with all do respect… That is a long time to wait…"  
Axel sighed.  
"I'm busy until then I'm afraid… It's the best I can do… Either Wednesday or this day next week? Would that suit better?"  
"No no, Wednesday is good sir, thank you."  
"No problem, I'm sorry for keeping Demyx here so long I was giving him a tour of the place and got… A little carried away…"  
"No problem I understand… It's just we have a dinner date with a friend…"  
Axel scratched the back of his head.  
"Well I won't keep him any longer I'll send him back to you immediately…"  
"Thank you."  
"I'll see you Wednesday."  
"See you then."  
The phone went dead and Demyx sighed with relief.  
"I didn't think he'd fall for that…"  
Axel cocked his head to the side.  
"Why not? He's your boyfriend you're going to be married doesn't he trust you? Cover your eyes I'm gonna switch the lights on…"  
Demyx covered his eyes and Axel switched the lights on.  
The blonde blinked his blue eyes slowly getting them used to the light again.  
"He does trust me, he just gets worried about me…"  
Axel sat down on the bed beside Demyx and put his arms around him.  
The blonde tried to struggle out of his grip.  
"Come on… Don't be like that…"  
Axel kissed the top of his head softly and Demyx instantly relaxed.  
"I guess it's time to get back to reality then…"  
Demyx nodded slowly.  
"I guess so…"  
Axel sighed.  
"Reality sucks. I wish I could've just slept with you in my arms forever more…"  
Demyx looked into his eyes and kissed the tip of his nose, he wasn't sure if he should kiss Axel's lips…  
Axel leaned in and Demyx moved away busying himself with finding his clothes…  
The redhead helped him to find his missing clothes, not able to escape the thought that soon enough he'd lose Demyx again for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Demyx dressed himself and slowly stood up from the bed.  
Axel buttoned up his shirt and slipped into a pair of old chequered Vans.  
"I guess I should leave you to Zexion's then huh…"  
The blonde shook his head.  
"No I should probably get the bus..."  
The redhead sighed.  
"At least let me drop you over… It's what he's expecting anyway."  
The blonde nodded.  
"Yeah I guess you're right…"  
Axel threw on a hoodie as Demyx slipped his shoes back on.  
The redhead sighed as Demyx stood up.  
"So you ready to go?"  
The blonde sighed.  
"Yeah… I guess…"  
Axel headed towards the bedroom door and held it open for him then stood in front of it.  
"Uhm… Can I just ask you one thing before we go…?"  
Demyx looked into his eyes.  
"Yeah sure, what is it?"  
Axel bit his lip wondering should he really ask.  
"When we were… You know… You said… Something… I was just wondering if you meant it…"  
The blonde remembered instantly.  
/I love you Axel…/  
His face flushed slightly and he got a little flustered.  
"Well… I… I mean… I…"  
Axel smiled a sad smile.  
"Yeah… That's what I thought… I guess we should get going then…"  
He moved out of the blondes way and started walking down the stairs.  
Demyx stared down after him clenching his fists nervously…  
So badly wanting to tell the truth…  
But not wanting to make his hurt any worse than it already was.  
He wasn't going to leave Xemnas…  
Xemnas needed him and loved him…  
Beyond that, nothing really mattered…

"Cool so they'll be meeting us at my house… I have a date to pick up… Now… So let's go!"  
Xemnas stayed where he was.  
"Would it be okay with you if I met Demyx here instead? I'd just like to chat to him about the interview and that…"  
Zexion looked at his watch.  
"Well I would say yes… But the food should be done within the next twenty minutes…"  
Xemnas nodded understanding.  
"Okay then, I can always catch up with him later on…"  
Zexion rubbed his hands together and sucked in a breath.  
"Okay then so can we get going then? My seriously hot date is waiting and its our first date and I'm currently making an extremely bad impression…"  
The silver haired man smiled.  
"Of course I'm sorry for the hold up."  
They left the room and Xemnas pulled the door closed and followed Zexion down to the front of the hotel.  
"Here we are, hop in."  
Xemnas got into the front seat and pulled on his seat belt as Zexion quickly exited the parking space.  
"Demyx wasn't kidding about you…"  
Zexion raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh?"  
Xemnas laughed.  
"You do drive like a maniac…"  
The blue haired man smiled out towards the road feeling very awkward around this man and he had no idea why.  
"Only when I need to get somewhere fast."

Axel pulled out of the car park slowly.  
"So we're heading to Zexion's right?"  
Demyx nodded feeling an awkward silence rearing it's ugly head.  
The redhead kept his eyes on the road and opened his mouth.  
"Look I didn't mean to make you feel awkward… I just… I guess I just wondered… And now I know you don't feel the same I can let it go… It was just in the spur of the moment… I can accept that… I'm sorry about what happened… Well that's a total lie actually I've wanted that to happen every day since you left… But not like that… I guess I'd always hoped that us doing… That… Would be because we were back together… But you're engaged and I'm an idiot and I'm sorry… That will never ever happen again… And I wish I could be mature enough to be happy for you… But I'm not… I'm just a stupid man in a suit with more money than sense who's used to getting what he wants… Once again… I'm sorry…"  
There was a long silence and Axel sighed.  
"When I said I love you though, I meant it… I didn't have sex with you because I wanted you to cheat, or because I wanted a quick thrill… I did it because I love you… I still love you as much as, no even more now than I did back then… That's all I wanted to say…"  
Demyx was staring out through the windscreen in a daze.  
/He still loves me… He loves me more now than he did back then… I love Xemnas… And he loves me… We're going to spend our lives together… He needs me…/  
Suddenly the car pulled to a halt outside Zexion's house.  
"So I guess this is it…"  
Demyx looked at Axel with his big blue eyes and shook his head.  
"Xemnas will be in for an interview on Wednesday, I'll see you then…"  
Axel reluctantly looked over at Demyx and saw the innocent look in his eyes.  
"No I mean this is it for us… We'll never be…"  
The redhead swallowed hard trying to keep himself under control.  
"Us again."  
Demyx looked at him his eyes were wide and dead set on the road despite the fact that the car was no longer moving.  
"We can still be friends…"  
Axel shook his head.  
"I wish I could say yes to that… I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all… But I know me… And I know I'd never give up on us…"  
He could see Demyx's forehead creasing up as if he were considering this…  
Axel forced himself to smile as he reached over and shoved Demyx playfully.  
"Now go on and get out before I kidnap you and never let you go again."  
The blonde didn't move for a second and then slowly he leaned over to Axel and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"Thank you for understanding."  
Then he opened the car door and let himself out…  
Axel could feel his heart break as Demyx walked up to Zexion's front door and rang the doorbell.  
Zexion answered and Demyx walked inside.  
The blue haired man walked outside and waved towards Axel's car only to see the redhead's head leaned against his arms over the steering wheel sobbing deeply into the arms of his hoodie.  
"God damn it… I'm outta cigarettes! Hey guys make yourselves at home… I'm just gonna run to the shop… I'll be right back…"  
Closing the door behind him he quickly made his way to Axel's car and opened the unlocked passenger door and hopped in.  
Axel looked up red and wide eyed.  
"What the…"  
Zexion pulled on the seatbelt.  
"Drive."  
The redhead hated that Zexion had caught him at such a sensitive moment but did as he was told none the less, the blue haired man directed him to a liquor store car park about ten minutes away…

Axel pulled his car into a parking space and turned the engine off.  
"If this is about me and Demyx, it wasn't my intention… It happened yes but I never meant to…"  
Zexion shook his head and held his hand up.  
"In any other situation I would ask what the hell you both were thinking and I shouldn't even be talking to you after what you did to Demyx but in this situation it's the least of my worries and well I guess if he can forgive you enough to fuck you… That's besides the point… I don't know who else to turn to… I'm worried about Demyx…"  
Axel turned his head to Zexion.  
"You mean the bruises?"  
The blue haired mans eyes opened wide.  
"He has bruises?"  
Axel nodded.  
"Yeah his whole right shoulder down to his collarbone and some of his back was bruised up pretty badly it worried me… He might just be into some kinky shit these days I guess…But when I asked him about it though he didn't answer… Just started kissing me again…"  
Zexion's eyes were hardening…  
"Ugh… I knew that there was something I didn't like about that bastard…"  
Axel snapped to attention.  
"What do you mean? Who?"  
The blue haired man grit his teeth.  
"His fucking fiancé Xemnas…"  
Axel's saddened face was replaced with a look of absolute rage.  
"It was him…?"  
Zexion sighed.  
"I have to say I have my suspicions… I've seen a few incidents where he's almost gone off the deep end… Plus Demyx's reactions to him sometimes have been setting off serious alarm bells in my head… I wouldn't put hitting someone past him."  
The redhead punched the steering wheel and went to turn on the ignition in his car.  
"I'll kill him."  
Zexion grabbed his wrists and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Look Axel… I haven't seen him do it… Demyx hasn't said anything… I can't prove it Xemnas could just be a hot head… I've only seen Demyx wince when I hugged him… That's all… I'm sure he doesn't do any kind of physical sport that would result in that kind of bruising… But I still can't prove it… And I don't want to lose my best friend by out right accusing Xemnas, because if I do that, And my suspicions are correct I'll just be putting him in more danger…"  
Axel punched the steering wheel again and again.  
"God damn it… I'm an idiot! I should never have let him go…"  
Zexion's eyes softened.  
"You're an idiot, I agree. But you're a kind hearted idiot and you did what you thought was best for both of you. You couldn't foresee this situation…"  
Axel punched the steering wheel growling.  
"So that's it? We just have to stand by and wait for something bad enough to happen that Demyx admits it or we can prove it?"  
Zexion looked around helplessly.  
"I don't know what else to do…"  
"If those bruises were from him being beaten… And that wasn't enough to drive him away I fear to see what would be bad enough to drive him away… Zexion that prick could leave him within an inch of his life and Demyx would probably go crawling back for more…"  
The blue hair mans hands were balled into fists and he bit into one of his knuckles in frustration.  
"I know that and I'm fucking terrified for him… But I just don't know what the hell we can do for him…"  
The redhead took a deep breath.  
"I'll think of something… I will… Even if it means spying on them myself…"  
Zexion raised an eyebrow.  
"Well that would work except… Well they're staying in a hotel room which isn't on the ground floor… How the hell would you manage that?"  
Axel shrugged.  
"I'll pay someone off to keep an eye on them…? Maybe I'll…"  
Axel's face lit up.  
"I'll book myself into the room next door."  
Zexion shrugged.  
"How will that help anything?"  
Axel smiled.  
"You ever been in a room next to a couple having sex? Trust me hotel room walls are paper thin… You can hear everything."  
The blue haired man shrugged.  
"But what if you hear something…?"  
The redhead looked blank.  
"Guess I'll just kick the door in…"  
Zexion shook his head.  
"He'll know we've been spying… Ugh… I dunno what to do…"  
"I don't care as long as he's safe…"  
"I know and I want to make sure he's safe too but what if I've got this all wrong?"  
Axel shrugged.  
"Simple, just blame me."  
Zexion looked at Axel blankly.  
"Wha…?"  
The redhead frowned.  
"Think about it, jealous man spying on his recently engaged ex lover… Makes perfect sense."  
The blue man shook his head.  
"Axel you could do jail time for that…"  
The redhead grinned and waved his hand dismissively.  
"Oh please I'll get a slap on the wrist and be sent on my merry way. I'll just say I am so deeply in love that I didn't realise what I did was wrong and all I want is for him to be happy… Worst case scenario I'll talk about my work load say I had a melt down and maybe do a few weeks in therapy."  
The blue haired man grimaced.  
"It worries me that you know so much about this…"  
"I spent most of my teenage years being bailed out of cells by my dad… For various stupid minor things… As long as you don't kill or seriously damage anyone or anything they tend to be okay… I've been in court once and in a police cell over twenty times and the case that actually reached court was dismissed in the end."  
Zexion raised an eyebrow.  
"They're not bad odds but I think stalking is a different thing…"  
"It'll be my first time doing it I'll spin them a sob story all will be well… And hell who says I'll get caught?"  
The blue haired man shot Axel a pointed glance.  
"Well if you kick their door in and kick the shit out of Xemnas I'm pretty sure someone will notice."  
Axel's eyes had a dark look in them.  
"What if I kick the shit out of him so bad that he wouldn't dare tell anyone? Or can't…"  
"Hey hey hey slow down there… We want to protect Demyx not kill someone… Okay?"  
Axel shrugged.  
"Pity we can't we do both…"  
Zexion looked Axel straight in the eyes.  
"Look if we're gonna do this I need you to be clear headed and logical… First and foremost we need to spy to see if anything is actually going on… If there IS something going on then we'll act on it… If not then we'll just have to walk away. You can't just kick the shit out of him because you still have feelings for Demyx. Got it?"  
The redhead looked away from Zexion and gripped the steering wheel hard then muttered.  
"Fine."  
Zexion held out his hand.  
"Shake on it."  
Axel reluctantly removed his hand from the steering wheel and shook Zexion's.  
The blue haired man sighed.  
"Right let's go back to my place… Riku's probably never going to bother seeing me again after tonight… But well I guess if my best friend is safe it doesn't matter…"  
Axel started up the ignition and pulled out of the car park.  
Zexion rolled his eyes.  
"Shit I need cigarettes…"  
"Glove compartment."  
Zexion opened the glove compartment and about ten boxes fell out into his lap.  
"What's with all the cigarettes?"  
The redhead shrugged.  
"I sometimes smoke when I get stressed… I'm currently very stressed…"  
The blue haired man noticed Axel's red rimmed eyes.  
"I'm sorry about you and Demyx…"  
Axel shrugged.  
"Don't be, it's my own fault for being an idiot and caring too much about what people thought…"  
His knuckles were white he was gripping the wheel so hard.  
"Do you want to join us tonight for dinner…?"  
Something flickered behind Axel's eyes for a moment.  
"Demyx would hate me if I did that…"  
Zexion shook his head.  
"I'll say I saw you outside we were chatting… You gave me a lift to the store and I invited you in…"  
Axel shook his head.  
"Demyx will never believe that."  
"It's not Demyx we need to fool here, plus you'll be able to see how he reacts to Xemnas and tell me if it's all in my head."  
Axel nodded.  
"Okay then… But if he questions me I'm gonna blame you."  
Zexion shrugged.  
"Fine I'll figure out why I invited you in if the time comes."  
The redhead pulled up outside the apartment block and turned off the ignition he was about to get out of the car when Zexion stopped him.  
"Remember they are a couple they probably will be acting… Well like a couple… Try and stay calm."  
Axel took a deep breath through grit teeth.  
"I'll try."  
Zexion nodded and got out of the car then Axel got out and locked it.

The blue haired man rang the doorbell and Demyx opened the door.  
"Hey what took you so lon…"  
He stopped dead as Axel walked in behind Zexion and looked at his best friend confused…  
Zexion answered his questioning gaze.  
"He gave me a ride to the shops to get cigarettes, so I invited him in for food…"  
Demyx nodded curiously trying to catch Axel's gaze.  
Xemnas stood up as the three of them walked in.  
"Xemnas this is Axel, Axel Xemnas…"  
The grey haired man took Axel's hand politely and shook it the redhead forced a smile and fought the urge to punch him.  
Riku walked over to Zexion smiling.  
"You were gone a while…"  
Zexion looked at his shoes then leaned in close to Riku's ear.  
"Things are weird here right now… I'll explain later… For the moment just try and enjoy the night and I promise you if you ever want to see me again after tonight it'll be 100 times better than this okay?"  
The blue haired man smiled desperately at Riku willing him to understand, on seeing the grey hair mans expression he leaned in again.  
"I really like you… Possibly more than anyone I've ever laid eyes on… And I really want to get to know you better… Tonight is just so weird and I wish I could explain right now but…"  
Riku smiled down at Zexion in understanding and kissed him discreetly and softly on the lips.  
"It's okay… I don't quite understand what's going on here but obviously it's important to you… I'm not going anywhere."  
Zexion beamed up at Riku despite everything else going on at that very moment…  
His stomach seemed to somersault as Riku returned the smile and he moved away into the kitchen to serve the food.  
"Everyone take a seat…"

Axel Xemnas Demyx and Riku moved to the table and sat down.  
A loud groan followed by a string of obscenities was heard by everyone sitting at the table…

Zexion turned off the oven and threw the burnt food into the bin, he took a few deep breaths and grabbed the phone before returning to the table.  
"Okay the foods wrecked… I give up… Everyone like Chinese?"  
There was a general sound of consenting from around the table.  
"So just get a set dinner for five people?"  
"Yeah, sounds good…"  
Zexion grinned.  
"And cookies and cream ice cream for dessert?"  
Xemnas shook his head.  
"Demyx and I don't eat much sweet stuff… So we'll be skipping on dessert…"  
Axel opened his mouth to comment but Zexion shot him a glance and he turned his comment into a yawn instead.  
The blonde's eyes were on the table in front of him…  
He wasn't going to object.  
Zexion picked up the phone and dialled…  
The redhead stared over towards Demyx the blonde could feel his eyes on him but didn't move.  
Xemnas although he didn't react, didn't miss a second of what was going on.

The food arrived less than twenty minutes later…  
Zexion tried his hardest to keep conversation going as Xemnas grilled Axel about every part of his business…  
Demyx stayed silent through the course of the meal.

Zexion picked up the plates after everyone had finished.  
"Anyone up for some after dinner drinks?"  
Xemnas nodded accepting immediately.  
"Sounds great Zex!"  
Axel figured having a drink might chill him out a little.  
"I should be driving home but screw it I can always get a taxi…"  
Demyx nodded.  
"Yeah why not…"  
Riku got up and helped Zexion out into the kitchen with the dishes…  
He spoke quietly.  
"Wow… You could cut the tension out there with a knife…"  
Zexion nodded.  
"I know… I'm so sorry… This must be so crappy for you…"  
The blue haired man put the dishes down and sighed.  
Riku turned Zexion to face him and pinned his waist to one of the counters the blue haired man was wide eyed as Riku kissed his lips…  
One of Riku's hands cupped his face gently and the other rested on Zexion's hip.  
"Relax… Everything's fine…"  
Riku kissed his neck softly once which sent electrifying chills through his body.  
"Remember… Relax."  
Zexion watched as Riku left the kitchen, he couldn't take his eyes off him.  
/Great… Now I can't think straight…/  
He moved back towards the table where Riku had already taken the bottles of white and red wine from the kitchen and was pouring drinks, he looked over at Zexion and shot him a little grin.  
/I could really get to like him…/

Taking their seats again everyone started drinking their wine…  
First they started chatting a little here and there…  
By the end of the first 2 bottles everyone was visibly loosened up.

"So Demyx how long have you and Zexion known each other?"  
The blonde smiled at Riku's question.  
"Years, he's been my best friend forever… We have had some laughs in our time… In fact we lived here together for a while but then I left…"  
Riku wondered about the sudden stop in what seemed like was going to be a story but something in his gut told him not to question it.  
"So Axel how do you know these three?"  
The redhead took a long swig of his wine and put the glass carefully back down on the table.  
"Well I'm Zexion's boss, I used to be Demyx's boss and…"  
Zexion and Demyx looked uneasy at the pause.  
"Xemnas I've just met tonight."  
Axel wanting to change the subject turned the Q & A back at Riku.  
"So how long have you and Zexion been going out?"  
Riku smiled.  
"Actually this is our first date…"  
The redhead nodded and abruptly stood up from the table.  
"Please excuse me I'll be right back…"  
Axel stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Xemnas yawned and stretched himself out.  
"Well I guess we should be heading back…"  
Demyx looked at his fiancé.  
"But it's only ten o clock and we're getting a taxi back anyway…"  
Something flashed behind Xemnas' eyes that seemed to make Demyx quieten down.  
"Okay well how about we have another glass of wine and see how we go?"  
Xemnas smiled at Demyx kindly and the blonde nodded smiling back but his eyes said something entirely different.  
Zexion went to the kitchen to grab more wine, Riku followed him in, hoping to get another quick kiss before he returned to the table…  
Trapping him against the counter from behind and pinning his wrists to the countertop Riku licked his neck causing Zexion to gasp in surprise.  
"Riku…"  
The silver haired man started grinding slowly against Zexion's ass.  
"We can't do this here…"  
"Say's who?"  
Zexion tried to turn around but Riku started kissing his neck harder.  
"Please…"  
Riku released one of his wrists and started to undo the zip on his trousers.  
"Riku please listen…"  
The silver haired man leaned in close and whispered.  
"The only thing I want to listen to is you moaning my name…"  
His wrist was released and Riku turned him around pulling down the front of his trousers the silver haired man got on his knees…  
Zexion tried to find his voice.  
"I-I want to take it slow…"  
Zexion managed to utter before Riku got his lips around his painfully hard cock.  
Riku grinned up at him wickedly and licked the tip making Zexion breathe sharply inwards.  
"Well I want to make you cum…"  
The silver haired man licked Zexion from bottom to top at an agonizingly slow pace.  
Zexion's hands were gripping the edge of the counter top as he stifled a moan Riku smiled up at him sweetly.  
"And I always get what I want…"

Axel took a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes.  
/I'm okay… I can deal with this…/  
He checked his reflection in the mirror and grimaced at the pale red haired man that was staring back at him…  
He had dark bags under his eyes, making his tattoos look less stark in comparison…  
A reflection of red rimmed green eyes stared back at him from the mirror as he collected himself.  
/You can deal with this… You can… You know you can…/

Xemnas and Demyx were sitting at the table together.  
"So Axel was your boss before?"  
The blonde nodded.  
"Yup I used to work for him last time I lived here…"  
The silver haired man considered this for a few moments and seemed to check if anyone was listening.  
"Well the looks he was giving you across the table looked like you might have been something more than that…"  
Demyx looked across at Xemnas.  
"I don't know what you're talking about…"  
Xemnas eyes narrowed and his voice a growl.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about…"  
The blonde blinked.  
"No… No I don't…"  
The silver haired man took a drink from his quickly emptying glass becoming angry.  
"We'll talk about this when we get back…"  
Demyx remained silent his eyes were looking at the table.  
Axel stood just out of sight hidden behind a wall beside an archway leading back into the dining room…  
/This doesn't sound good… Not at all…/  
He processed what he'd just heard for a few seconds before taking a few deep breaths and returning to the table.

He caught Demyx's eye momentarily and then looked at Xemnas in a similar manner so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble.  
The silver haired man stood up from the table suddenly all smiles and politeness again.  
"Please excuse me, I'll be right back…"  
Axel waited until he heard the bathroom door click closed.  
"I know what he's doing to you."  
Demyx's head shot up as if he had been slapped across the face.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about… Me and Zexion are worried about you."  
The blonde shrugged.  
"Well you're wasting your time then because there's nothing to worry about."  
He forced an unconvincing smile onto his face.  
"Trust me, everything is fine. We're just stressed out about the wedding…"  
Axel sighed.  
"Well the last time I checked wedding plans didn't leave bruises and you're not partaking in anything that should… Relationships included."  
Demyx's face dropped but he quickly composed himself as Xemnas walked back in and offered his hand and a fake smile to his lover.  
"Shall we?"  
The blonde shot Axel a sideways glance and took his fiancés hand.  
Xemnas smiled.  
"Well Zexion said he'd give us a lift back… But he seems… Otherwise occupied."  
Axel thought for a moment.  
"I could drive… I mean it's only around the corner…"  
Demyx shook his head.  
"It's cool we'll take a cab… Plus you've been drinking. We'll see you Wednesday."  
The redhead nodded and waved as they walked towards the door…  
/How am I gonna figure out which room they're in now…?/

Zexion's fingers tangled in Riku's hair as his experienced tongue and mouth pleasured him like he'd never experienced before.  
The silver haired man pulled back.  
"Had enough? Are you gonna give in?"  
Zexion sucked in breath.  
"I-I have to get back to the guys outside…"  
Riku grinned up at him.  
"Wrong answer…"  
The silver haired man took Zexion's whole length in his mouth and very slowly worked his lips down until he was at the tip which he licked teasingly.  
"Do you give up yet Zexion?"  
Zexion's eyes were closed tightly for most of this ordeal…  
Riku stopped working him momentarily and Zexion let his eyes drift dreamily open only to take in the silver haired god on his knees the first few buttons of his shirt open looking up at him…  
"I am not stopping until you cum… Got it?"  
Zexion's shaky hands gripped the countertop as Riku's skilled mouth and tongue ravaged him.  
"Got… it…"  
"You're not gonna fight me anymore?"  
"No… Please don't stop…"  
One hand gripped the counter top and one tangled in silver hair as Zexion tried to keep himself standing…  
His knees felt so weak as he came closer and closer…

Axel downed the last of his wine and walked out of the apartment.  
/I'll go after them and book the room next to them right now./  
Grabbing his car keys he made his way out through the front door and towards his car.

Xemnas and Demyx were walking through the hotel reception…  
The blonde caught Xemnas' gaze and smiled up at him, his smile was returned with a look of utter anger and hatred.  
This was not going to end well…

Riku stopped suddenly hearing the front door close…  
Zexion suddenly realised where they were and what they were doing.  
"Maybe I should go and see…"  
Riku silenced Zexion's thoughts by taking his top off and pulling down the zipper on his pants…  
Before he knew what was going on Riku was already down to his underwear and was working on getting Zexion's clothes off…  
"Wait maybe we should go and see…"  
The silver haired man gave a little pull on his erect cock making Zexion once again completely lose his train of thought…  
Riku licked one single finger and pushed it deep inside Zexion making him moan out in frustrated anticipation…  
"Just fuck me already!"  
Zexion found his head forced downwards towards Riku's member which he licked from top to bottom…  
Riku pulled him up from the floor and Zexion kicked his trousers off from around his ankles…  
Propped up against the counter he wrapped his legs around Riku's waist and gasped as the silver haired man entered him fully in one hard thrust.  
"Fuck!"  
Initial pain turned into pleasure in a matter of seconds as Riku thrust hard into him over and over…  
His arms wound themselves around Riku's neck as the silver haired man fucked him roughly.  
"Yes Riku!"  
Friction from their bodies against his hard member was bringing him closer and closer to orgasm by the second…  
His nails found Riku's back as he cried out in the mindless pleasure of orgasm spilling his warm white seed over their stomachs.  
The silver haired man gave a few final thrusts before he too gave in to it and came deep inside Zexion.  
The blue haired man was breathless as Riku slowly pulled out from inside him and placed him on his feet again.  
There was no point in protesting or complaining about what had just happened…  
Because it had already happened and he didn't even try to resist it.  
Maybe he was just destined for one night stands…  
So he would simply say nothing, lead Riku to his bed, sleep and wake up alone once again tomorrow…

The door to their hotel room opened and Xemnas walked in first holding the door open for Demyx to follow…  
Something told him to run for it…  
And for a moment he thought he might…  
But one look into Xemnas' eyes and he walked right into the room.  
The door gently clicking shut behind him sounded like a tonne of bricks falling into place to seal his exit and his fate.  
Xemnas turned away from the door and walked around Demyx slowly…  
Slowly he ran his hand mockingly down the blonde's chest.  
"I saw the way he looked at you…"  
Demyx shook his head.  
"He didn't look at me any differently to anyone else..."  
Xemnas head cocked to the side.  
"Oh really…"  
The blonde took a deep breath.  
"Yes really… Why would he?"  
"I dunno…"  
Xemnas shrugged anger taking over his features.  
"Maybe you should explain to me why you smell like him…"  
Demyx was wide eyed.  
"W-What? That's ridiculous…"  
The silver haired man smiled spitefully and grabbed Demyx by the hair throwing him down onto the floor.  
"You fucked him didn't you?"  
"No! I didn't!"  
"You're lying!"  
Demyx shook his head and threw his arms up to guard his face as Xemnas foot stamped on him again and again.  
"Tell the fucking truth!"  
The blonde curled up on the floor in a vain attempt to guard himself from the blows.  
"Please stop!"

Axel got into his car feeling a little bit tipsy…  
/Look just take it easy go to the hotel and get into the room next to them… Or better still make up some excuse to go up and see them./  
He unlocked the door and got into his car…  
Sinking into the drivers seat he knew he really shouldn't drive, but there wasn't a taxi in sight and he needed to be there now.  
Fastening his seatbelt, he turned the key in the ignition…  
/Here goes nothing…/  
Pulling out onto the road faster than he had intended he shot off down the road towards the hotel.  
Zexion was just about to fall into bed when he spotted Axel's car speeding off down the road…  
He picked up his phone and hoped that Axel still had the same number…  
It rang for what felt like forever.  
"Hello?"  
"Axel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you in your car?"  
"Yup."  
"Oh thank God I thought someone had stolen… Wait you were drinking!"  
"And?"  
"Where the fuck do you need to get to so urgently that you couldn't get a taxi?"  
"Demyx's hotel… I heard them talking earlier and I want to keep an eye on them… Plus when I said what I thought was going on to Demyx he looked like I just caught him trying to dispose of a body or something… There's definitely something not right going on there…"  
"Okay fair enough but you should pull over and get a taxi, you had a bit to drink…"  
Axel sighed heavily into the phone.  
"Well I'm pretty much at the place so it's cool… Hey I'll call you if I find out anything…"  
"Axel wait…"  
The phone went dead and Zexion put it back on the table wondering should he go find Axel or if he should wait for a call…  
His question was answered by a gentle voice coming from his bed.  
"Hey…"  
He turned around to see his silver haired God bathed in moonlight, laying with the dark bed sheets down to his hips… His arms open and held out ready for Zexion to climb into.  
For the first time in quite a while Zexion felt kind of nervous but excited…  
/What the hell is wrong with me…? We've already had sex… Why am I nervous…/  
He climbed into bed beside Riku and as his strong arms wrapped around him, he relaxed and got butterflies all at once…  
/How can this feel so… Right?/  
Was the last thing he thought before he couldn't resist sleep any longer...  
He didn't want to sleep just in case when he awoke in the morning he would be gone like all the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Axel's car skidded to a halt outside the hotel he couldn't give a fuck if it got towed away...  
It was true he had more money than sense.  
But he had a really bad feeling right now…  
And he'd be damned if he let money get in the way of keeping someone he loved safe.  
Taking a deep breath he walked through the doors into the hotel, he needed to stay calm if he wanted this to work…  
Approaching the reception desk he smiled.  
"Hey could you possibly tell me where I could find Xemnas and Demyx…"  
The receptionist typed it into the computer.  
"Are you a friend of theirs?"  
"A business associate."  
"Are they expecting you?"  
She picked up the phone to call upstairs.  
"No they aren't I was just going to go up and talk out some of the terms of our contract with them… It's pretty urgent."  
The receptionist wasn't buying it.  
"Well sir I'm sorry, I can call up and let them know you're here and see if they want to see you… But I can't let people just wander around the hotel I'm afraid."  
Axel took a deep breath.  
"Okay if nothing else can be done could you please call up so at least they know I'm here?"  
The receptionist caught his gaze icily.  
"Of course sir…"  
He watched carefully as the woman dialled the room number and typed it sneakily into his phone.  
The phone rang out and the receptionist hung up.  
"I'm sorry sir, they may be sleeping it is quite late after all."  
Axel nodded.  
"Okay… Could I get a room then?"  
The receptionist was looking at him like he'd just said something ridiculous.  
"Listen I wasn't born yesterday… I know that if I give you a room you're going to go and find those guests and…"  
She looked him up and down.  
"Most likely cause trouble… So before I'm forced to call the police could you please leave the premises?"  
Axel bit the inside of his mouth, this was not going at all well.  
/Time for plan b…/  
"Listen…"  
He looked at her name badge.  
"Katie… I need to get a room here… If you give me one I will try and keep the trouble I cause to a minimum I promise you that…"  
She was looking at him like he was talking a different language.  
"Also if you give me a room I'll give you this…"  
He pulled a wad of fifties out of his pocket and waved it tantalisingly in front of her.  
"I'll say I have no idea who you were… And if it comes to the point where they find out and want to fire you I'll bribe them to keep you on…"  
The girl shrugged taking the money, but not sure what to do.  
"This has to be fake… There's no way…"  
Axel pulled down his hood.  
"Look lady I'm the son of the owner of the biggest publishing firm in the freaking world okay? I'm loaded… Just let me get a damn room."  
"Yeah right… If I believed every time someone claimed to be someone famous…"  
Axel was exasperated he turned to leave thinking maybe he could break in through one of the fire escapes when he spotted an article about their firm merger on the front of a newspaper someone was reading.  
"Can I borrow that for like one second? Thanks."  
He brought it up to the front desk and pointed at himself standing next to his father.  
"See? I could buy this hotel if I wanted… Now can I get a room please?"  
The receptionist looked at the money and handed it back.  
"We're not allowed to accept tips… And I don't care who you are… Understand you cannot barge in on our guests... Now please leave the premises before I call the police."  
Axel sighed heavily and handed the man back his newspaper.  
"Thanks dude…"  
He shot the receptionist a look and walked out through the front door again.  
/How can I get to their room…?/  
Spotting an alley way next to the hotel he walked down it desperately wanting a way in and spied a drainpipe which came pretty close to a fire escape platform.  
/It's a bit of a jump but…/

Demyx was on the ground curled up trying desperately to block himself from Xemnas' feet which kept stamping and kicking him.  
"Please stop!"  
"If you want me to stop tell the truth!"  
The blonde took in a deep painful breath.  
"Okay okay…"  
The grey haired man stood over him hands trembling by his sides in pure anger.  
"We used to date… I left here and went home when he dumped me…"  
Xemnas laughed bitterly.  
"Of course he dumped you… You're pathetic… Look at yourself… I don't know why I put up with you."  
The blonde pulled himself up onto his elbows.  
"I'm sorry… I should've told you…"  
The grey haired man turned on him all of a sudden.  
"So why is it that you smell like him now?"  
Demyx took a deep breath.  
"I think it was just that I was around him all day…"  
Amber eyes narrowed and looked down at him with hatred in them.  
"We both know you're lying… So why not just tell the truth…"  
The blonde did nothing but stare up at him.  
A hand reached down and grabbed him by the hair.  
"Right you want to do it the hard way huh?"  
"Let go you're hurting me!"  
He was thrown onto the bed and Xemnas now furious tore his shirt open…  
"If you want to be a whore… I'll treat you like one…"  
Demyx froze up as the back of Xemnas' hand came down on the side of his face.  
Tears of fear and pain were spilling down his cheeks.  
Xemnas removed his shirt and unzipped his pants without sympathy…  
"Please… I'll tell the truth!"  
The grey haired man stopped dead in his tracks sneering at Demyx.  
"I'm listening…"

Axel was gripping onto the pipe near the fire escape now.  
/Come on Axel… Spring yourself from here you can well make it./  
He took a deep breath and sprung…  
His body hit the edge and he started to slip off…  
Trying to grasp something before he fell his hand latched onto a bar.  
Agonizingly he pulled himself up enough so that he could grab onto another bar with his other hand…  
He pulled with all his might to get his body up onto the fire escape…  
His chest was on the metal grating of the fire escape now and he pulled himself forward and stood up running towards the fire door at the top of it praying he could open it from the outside…  
Success, the staff had it kept open with a wedge of wood and judging from the pile of cigarette butts stuck between the holes in the metal grating it was a make do smoking area.  
/Thank god…/  
He walked through the door cautiously, checking back and forth to make sure no one was around and started to move quickly down the hall checking door numbers…  
Checking his phone for the room number he moved quickly along the corridor.  
/571... Which floor am I on…?/  
Seeing an elevator and a sign saying 'stairs' at the end of a hallway he moved towards them and hit the button on the elevator...  
/I'll be quicker taking the stairs… But I need to know how many floors are in this place…/  
The door dinged open and Axel popped his head into the thankfully empty elevator.  
/Six floors I'm on the 4th... That means 571 is probably on the 5th floor…/  
With that he pushed the door and started running up the stairs towards the next floor…  
His gut tightened as if preparing itself for something horrible.  
/I'm coming Demyx…/

Demyx's breathing started to come fast.  
He knew that Xemnas would probably be really angry once he told him…  
Xemnas watched uncaring as Demyx tried to take deep breaths.  
"Well are you going to tell me?"  
The blonde tried desperately to take deep breaths.  
"Pan… ic… Att… ack…"  
He was on his hands and knees on the bed trying his hardest to get a lungful of breath fearful tears were running down his face...  
His attacks usually only lasted thirty seconds to a minute...  
Xemnas was getting angrier by the second and turning Demyx onto his back slapped him several times across the face.  
"Tell me!"  
Grabbing Demyx by the shoulders he shook him violently making his head bounce off the bed.  
"I… sle… pt… wi… th… Ax… el…"  
Amber eyes were wide with shock.  
"What?"  
Demyx was so panicked now that he couldn't even talk anymore…  
He was gasping for breath with fearful urgency.  
Xemnas punched the blonde in the face busting his lip open…  
"How dare you cheat on me!"  
Pinning Demyx's chest down under his knees he grabbed his throat with both hands and started choking him.  
"You fucking whore!"  
Demyx's hands reached up to try and loosen Xemnas' grip around his throat using his body to try and struggle against him but it was no use…  
/I'm going to die…/

Axel ran up the last few steps to the 5th floor and burst through the door out into the corridor.  
He wasn't sure why but the feeling in his stomach was getting worse and a sense of panic mixed with his own adrenaline was driving him.  
All he knew was that he needed to get to that room as quickly as possible.  
/550, 551, 552.../  
Axel was full on sprinting now trying his best to keep running despite the fact that he was becoming breathless…

Xemnas took his hands away from Demyx's throat and grabbed his face.  
"You're never ever going to do that to me again… Because by the time I'm finished with you… No one will ever want you again…"  
The grey haired man produced a blade from a locker at the bedside and caressed it slowly.  
"No one else will ever want you again… Except me, understand I'm doing this because I love you…"  
He grabbed Demyx's arms and pushed them above his head tying them to the headboard with the remains of his torn shirt.  
"Please… Xemnas… I love you… Don't do… this to me!"  
The grey haired man sighed and lightly passed the cold blade over Demyx's bruised body…  
Hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to do serious harm.  
Tears were pouring down Demyx's face now and he was finding it hard to breathe again…  
Xemnas held the knife to Demyx's throat.  
"One quick slice and I could kill you right now… Do you understand that?"  
He nodded pleading with his jealous fiancé.  
"Please don't kill me…"  
The grey haired man grinned psychotically down at Demyx's fearful expression.  
"I wasn't going to kill you, just mark you… But now that you mention it… Give me one good reason why I should let you live…"  
Demyx went pale and his breathing quickened as a state of panic set in.  
"I… I…"  
"That's what I thought…"  
He dropped the knife and wrapped his hands around Demyx's throat again harder than before…  
"I'd cut your throat but you don't deserve the mercy…"  
As though he was trying to physically crush his windpipe his grip got harder and harder, Demyx struggled against him with little to no advantage gained…  
This was it…  
He was really going to die.

/569... 570... 571!/  
Axel ran towards the door with all the momentum he had from running all the way here and kicked it as hard as he could…  
To his surprise it flew open…  
The sight that met his eyes both shocked and angered him…  
Xemnas turned to Axel confused about what the noise was and released Demyx's throat, he gasped for air.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing kicking in my hotel room door?"  
The redhead was fuming and walked straight up to Xemnas and punched him so hard he fell from the bed to the floor.  
"I'll fucking kill you…"  
His voice had turned into a growled whisper…  
No longer in control of what he was doing he kicked Xemnas repeatedly in the back and stomach.  
His words turned into snarls and growls as he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him across the room by it and finally pulling him up from the ground and throwing him against a wall.  
"If I ever… Ever… See you laying a hand on Demyx again I really will kill you…"  
No where near ready to give up Xemnas raised his knee and hit Axel between the legs sending the redhead to his hands and knees gasping for breath.  
"Well it's funny that you should turn up here… Because this situation is actually all over you… And how you fucked my fiancé!"  
He kicked Axel in the stomach winding him and sending him flat out onto the floor.  
Xemnas grabbed his hair and dragged him up by it.  
"Trying to save your whore were you? You're pathetic… It's no wonder he came back to me…"  
Demyx was pulling his hands hard trying to wiggle them out of their restraints.  
Xemnas pulled Axel up from the ground by his hair and backhanded him across the face.  
The redhead shook his head quickly and punched Xemnas square in the jaw.  
"He came back to you because he's afraid of you… And rightly so you're fucking psycho."  
Xemnas punched Axel in the face expecting him to hit the floor with one punch.  
But the redhead remained standing and sneered.  
"Yeah… You can't even throw a decent punch… The reason he left you in the first place was because he wanted a real man…"  
Xemnas punched him again in the face.  
"Someone who doesn't need to hit him to get their point across…"  
Xemnas punched him a third time.  
"Someone who could make him cum so hard… That it blew his fucking mind…"  
The punches kept coming and Axel was swaying but still standing and kept talking.  
"After all… He was with me first… Obviously you didn't live up to his high expectations…"  
Demyx freed his hands finally and slid as quietly as he could off the bed…  
Xemnas turned to face Demyx but Axel grabbed him from behind.  
"Demyx run!"  
The blonde ran out of the hotel room and towards the stairs…  
Xemnas elbowed Axel in the stomach and while the redhead was winded grabbed the knife from the bed and started chasing after Demyx.  
Once Axel was on his feet he ran after them and called Zexion in the process.  
*Ugh… Hello? Do you know what time…*  
*Zex it's Axel! Call the police and send them to the International Hotel Xemnas has a knife and he's chasing Demyx!*  
*WHAT! What the hell? Is this some kind of sick joke?*  
*He's lost the fucking plot man he's just gone psycho… Call the police and get here as soon as possible I'm gonna try and distract him from Demyx!*  
Axel hung up and put everything he had left into chasing after Xemnas.

Demyx was running as fast as he could down the stair wells trying to keep his breathing even.  
He could hear fast footsteps coming after him and ran out onto the 4th floor in the hope of finding anywhere to hide…  
Frightened tears were running down his face as he ran into a janitors closet and crouched down whimpering softly between buckets, mops and brushes.  
/Please don't find me… Please don't find me…/

Xemnas heard a door slam closed and raced down the stairs towards the sound.  
/He has to be here somewhere…/  
Slowly and quietly he made his way out of the stair well doorway onto the 4th floor.  
/So it's hide and seek he wants is it?/  
The grey haired man kept the knife in his hand and considered it menacingly.  
/If I can't have him… No one will…/

Axel breathless made his way down to the 4th floor he was sure this was where he'd heard the door slam…  
He looked through the door cautiously.  
No one could be seen…  
He had to be sure…  
Slowly he walked out, checking around himself to make sure that Xemnas wasn't around…  
He wasn't sure he could take him if he had a knife…  
But if Demyx was involved he owed him that much...  
If he hadn't cared what everyone had thought in the first place, neither of them would be in this mess…  
If it was his life or Demyx's he would gladly give his and hope it would be enough to make up for his past mistakes.  
/I'll find you and I'll try my best to keep you safe… I owe you that at least…/  
Cautiously and quietly he made his way down the corridor.

Zexion jumped out of the bed and threw his clothes on, grabbed his keys and phone and while running out to his car called the police.  
*Hello? Look this is going to sound crazy… But my friend is in the International Hotel being chased around by his knife toting fiancé… No I swear this is not some fucked up joke…*  
Jumping into his car he sped off towards the hotel quicker than he'd ever remembered driving before…  
/Don't worry Demyx I'm coming!/  
The two minute drive seemed to go on for hours…  
Every traffic light seemed to be red…  
Good thing he didn't care about traffic lights right now.  
After what seemed like forever he skidded to a halt outside the hotel, hopped out of his car and ran through the doors of the reception.  
He stopped at the reception desk.  
"Okay this is going to sound nuts… But my friend Demyx was booked into this hotel with his fiancé Xemnas, it turns out his fiancé is nuts and he's currently running around this hotel brandishing a knife trying to kill my friend… I have another friend a red headed dude Axel running around up there trying to help out Demyx from being made into shish kebabs and the police are on their way…"  
The receptionist was wide eyed.  
"Are you serious?"  
Zexion nodded.  
"I know it sounds fucking crazy… But…"  
"Yeah… Just a tad… There have been no complaints of anything of the sort here."  
Zexion looked back and forth wondering what he could do to make her believe him when his phone rang.  
*Zexion… We're on the 4th floor… Xemnas is around here somewhere… So is Demyx… I'm just hoping I find him first…*  
The blue haired man put Axel on loud speaker.  
"Could you please repeat what you just told me Axel?"  
*We're on the 4th floor… Xemnas is around somewhere so is Demyx… I'm hoping I find him before he does… Why the hell are you making me repeat what I said I'm trying to be quiet here if he finds me or Demyx he'll probably kill us he's gone off the deep end seriously. Did you call the police?*  
*Yes they're on their way… Our receptionist however doesn't believe me.*  
Axel looked up and down the corridor, his voice becoming shakier by the second the adrenaline wearing off and the full weight of the current situation coming down on him.  
*I have to go get the police up here… I need to find Demyx… Before… Oh fuck!*  
The phone crackled and footsteps could be heard…  
*Axel? Axel!*  
Xemnas picked the phone up and took a deep breath.  
*You may as well call a funeral home while you're at it Zexion… Because I have no intention of anyone leaving here alive…*  
Zexion's blood ran cold as the phone went dead…  
The receptionists mouth was agape, she picked up the phone and called the police, then contacted the staff to evacuate the building except for the 4th floor explaining the situation in detail.  
Zexion was trembling violently by the time the police started to turn up shock was setting in hard.  
Evacuated people were coming down the stairs and elevators and fire escapes in throngs…  
Armed guards were being prepared to be sent up to evacuate people from the 4th floor.  
Zexion was being led out of the reception area by a medic, heavy rain was falling everywhere…  
Men women and children were standing outside in their pyjamas and dressing gowns…  
Hotel staff were scurrying around getting names and ticking people off check in sheets.  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a time…  
Zexion saw people talking and running around relieved when they found family members, loved ones…  
Prattling mindless panicked chatter…  
"What's going on?"  
"Just a fire drill I think…"  
"I heard there's a psycho up there running around with a knife threatening to kill people!"  
A medic wrapped a heavy blanket around him and sat him in the back of an ambulance.  
His hair was dripping on his violently shaking hands.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"My… My friends are up there being chased around by that psycho…"  
The medic laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"You're suffering from shock… You're going to be shaky for a while… I'll keep you updated on your friends okay?"  
Zexion nodded slowly.  
"Thank you."

Axel was running down the corridor as fast as he could…  
He could hear footsteps following closely behind him…  
Elevator doors were beginning to close at the end of the hall he bolted towards them and just barely making it through the closing crack watched as Xemnas was shut out…  
He sighed with relief as the lift went upwards…  
/I have to find Demyx./

The blonde cracked the janitor closet door open a tiny bit so he could see out into the hall…  
His breathing had calmed back down to normal for now…  
Opening the door in one quick motion he left the small room and made his way down the hall towards the fire exit.  
/If I can make it to the fire exit… Maybe I can get out of here…/  
He kept looking behind himself afraid that Xemnas would pop out of somewhere and kill him…  
It was clear he had completely lost his mind.

Xemnas hit the buttons on the lift desperately.  
"Fuck!"  
He looked at the numbers displayed at the top of the lift…  
/Going up huh…? 6th floor…/  
Grinning he started to walk away from the lift took Axel's phone out of his pocket and text Demyx.  
*6th floor the elevator is still in service I'm here now hurry*  
The elevator stopped on the 5th floor then continued down to his floor…  
He stood flat against the wall to the side of the elevator…  
The door dinged open and a dark haired police man stepped out pointing a gun down the hallway…  
Xemnas grabbed him from behind and smacked his head hard into the metal of the elevator door knocking him unconscious.  
The grey haired man picked up the gun from the floor and stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 6th floor.

Axel was running up the corridor in desperation.  
"Demyx! Where the fuck are you? Please answer me it's Axel!"  
He was popping his head into open bedroom doors hoping that behind one of them would be a frightened but otherwise unharmed Demyx.  
/Please let him be okay…/  
His hands were shaking violently as he went room to room searching endlessly.

Demyx climbed out onto the metal fire escape…  
He'd always been afraid of heights and this was quite a way up…  
Gulping he kept his eye on the guard rail as he walked up the stairs…  
/I'll be okay… Axel is at the elevator on the 6th floor… I'll get there and we'll go down together and this whole nightmare will be over…/  
Clambering up metal stairs he kept this thought in mind…  
He could see the red fire door now…  
But it was already open…  
/Was Xemnas already here?/  
It was a paranoid thought…  
But one wrong move in this situation could mean death…  
He took a deep breath and looked around…  
There was an open window within reach and Demyx reached for it and easily climbed through…  
He fell hard onto the carpeted hotel room floor…  
"Demyx! Are you here? Come out it's me Axel!"  
/Axel?/  
The blonde got up and ran out of the room and ran towards the sound.  
"Axel?"  
The redhead turned around and grabbed Demyx in a tight hug he was shaking like crazy and tears were spilling freely down his cheeks as he held the blonde man in his arms…  
He backed away and held Demyx's face in his hands.  
"I never ever want to be away from you again Demyx… I'm sorry for what happened… I was stupid and I wish I could take it back… I still love you I want to be with you… I was an idiot and if I hadn't of let you go none of this would have happened… I know this is a stupid time to say this but I have to say it now… Just in case we don't get out… I'm sorry, I never ever ever stopped loving you…"  
The click of a gun being cocked echoed through the empty corridor like a bomb going off.  
Both men turned to see Xemnas stepping out of a room pointing a gun in their direction.  
Axel stepped in front of Demyx protectively.  
"Well isn't that sweet…"  
Xemnas looked at them stonily.  
"You found each other…"  
His face hardened.  
"Now you can die together."

Everything seemed to burst into slow motion including Demyx's reaction time.

A shot was fired…  
The elevator door opened…  
Several police officers grabbed Xemnas and brought him down to the floor by force they disarmed him then handcuffed him within seconds…  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"  
Xemnas looked down the hall triumphantly as Axel suddenly fell to the ground catching Demyx's gaze he smirked.  
"Now Demyx… Now we're even…"  
The blonde kneeled down beside Axel and grabbed his hand.  
"No no… No no no!"  
Tears started falling from Demyx's eyes his hands started to shake.  
"No Axel… This can't happen… Not now… We're meant to be together…"  
The redhead smiled up at Demyx.  
"Ha… Life's a bitch huh?"  
The blonde leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.  
"I love you… And when I said I loved you earlier I meant it."  
Axel smiled to himself as everything around him faded into black.

Xemnas was led out of the building in handcuffs…  
A stretcher was put into the back of an ambulance…  
Demyx fought with medics to get to the ambulance…  
"No let me go with him! You bastards let me go! I have to go with him!"  
Zexion was giving the police his details when he heard Demyx shouting, kicking and screaming and ran towards him.  
"You're okay!"  
Zexion threw his arms around his friend who pushed him off.  
"I have to get to Axel!"  
The blue haired man looked around confused.  
"Where is he?"  
An ambulance siren screamed into life and sped off at high speed.  
"He's in that ambulance! Let me go… I'm not in shock… I need to be with Axel!"  
Zexion grabbed Demyx by the shoulders.  
"Calm down… Now what happened to him?"  
The blonde man bit the inside of his mouth trying to hold back tears, Zexion thought he looked like a lost child.  
"Xemnas…"  
He cleared his throat in an effort to not cry.  
"Xemnas… Shot him."  
Zexion nodded and pulled Demyx into a tight hug the blonde man was sobbing into the blue haired mans shoulder now.  
"He only got shot because he was protecting me…"  
Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand and led him from the ambulance to his car which he had skidded haphazardly to a stop across the road earlier in the night the doors were unlocked he'd been in such a panic he'd never thought to lock them…  
He turned the key in the ignition and put his foot down…  
They were flying up the street at high speed…  
Demyx was staring blankly out through the windscreen…  
"He said he never stopped loving me… That he was sorry and that he was an idiot for leaving me… But… He saved me… Xemnas was strangling me and he kicked the door in… And when Xemnas had the gun he stood in front of me… I just froze…"  
Zexion reached over and grabbed his shoulder keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Now… Now I may never see him… Alive again…"  
"That's no way to think and you know it… We'll go there and he'll be fine… You know Axel wouldn't go down that easily…"  
Demyx pulled the blanket he'd been given around himself more feeling cold.  
"Anyways what happened to your shirt your chest and your wrists?"  
Demyx kept his eyes on the road.  
"Xemnas ripped my shirt and tied my hands up with it… He sliced my chest… It's just a graze… Nothing serious and my wrists got a little scraped up when I was trying to get my hands free… Axel distracted him while I escaped… Xemnas kept punching him in the face… But Axel just kept laughing and mocking him…"  
Zexion turned suddenly and pulled into a parking space.  
"We're here… Hey…"  
Zexion pulled a hoodie out of the back seat and handed it to Demyx.  
"Don't want you getting a cold on top of everything else now do we?"  
The blonde man threw it on and got out of the car Zexion locked the car and went after Demyx.

Demyx burst into the hospital reception and ran up to the desk.  
"I'm looking for a red headed dude called Axel… He was rushed in here a little while ago… He was shot."  
The nurse typed the details into her computer.  
"He's in surgery right now…They're doing all they can for him."  
Demyx turned away from the reception desk tears flowing down his face he slid down the front of the desk and put his head in his hands.  
Zexion approached the desk.  
"Do you know when he'll be out…?"  
"I'm not 100% sure… When he came in he was suffering from blood loss… The bullet grazed but didn't completely rupture an artery… So currently they're giving him a blood transfusion."  
"Do you think he'll be okay?"  
The nurse spoke quietly.  
"To be honest it's pretty touch and go from here… But I'll keep you updated… Are you his next of kin?"  
Zexion shook his head.  
"No but that's his partner…"  
He motioned down to Demyx.  
"And he's pretty torn up over the whole thing…"  
The nurse nodded.  
"Well why don't you leave your details, head home get some rest and I'll call you the minute I hear anything?"  
Zexion nodded solemnly.  
"Okay thank you…"  
The blue haired man helped Demyx up off the floor.  
"They said they'll call us the minute they hear anything…"  
The blonde man looked defeated.  
"Can't we just stay here?"  
Zexion shrugged.  
"Well why don't we head home sleep and come back tomorrow or the minute we hear anything? You know how I drive I can be up here in ten minutes if we need to be."  
Demyx exhausted reluctantly agreed and followed Zexion out to the car.  
"Did the nurse say anything about how Axel's doing?"  
The blue haired man nodded.  
"Yeah… He's getting a blood transfusion… He lost a lot of blood…"  
The blonde's face dropped.  
"So is he going to be okay?"  
Zexion swallowed hard not wanting to look at Demyx directly.  
"Probably… Yes…"  
"P…Probably? What the hell does that mean?"  
The blue haired man turned to Demyx and sighed.  
"They really don't know… It could go either way… The nurse said she'd call us tomorrow or as soon as she knows anything…"  
The blonde wiped his eyes.  
"O… Okay…"

The drive back to Zexion's was quiet, silence pregnant with things they both wanted to ask and say...  
The sun was coming up as they were driving back and when they pulled up outside his house the police were waiting to take statements from both Demyx and Zexion…

When the police left Zexion's apartment Demyx went to the room that used to be his and locked himself in.  
Zexion sighed and returned to his bedroom, he was looking forward to climbing back into bed and sleeping and just being able to escape this madness for a short while…  
When he got into his bed however…  
He found it empty…  
His silver haired God, Riku, had left him.  
So defeated he crawled into the spot where he had lay in his arms and tried to go back to sleep concluding that maybe a relationship with any meaning beyond sex was just too much to ask for.


	8. Chapter 8

Demyx lay alone in the blue room staring at the walls...  
Remembering the heart break leaving Axel had caused…  
And now that he had him back…  
Or more like realised he hadn't really ever lost him…  
He was terrified of losing him for good.  
Lying on the bed he slipped in and out of sleep…  
Disturbed sleep that was full of nightmares and Xemnas face as he pulled the trigger…  
Axel's eyes closing as he passed out of consciousness in a pool of his own blood…  
When he didn't sleep tears came and went throughout the day…  
Zexion knocked on the door a few times asking him if he wanted food or anything…  
The answer when he got one was no…  
He sat outside the locked door wishing that Demyx would just open it up and let him in…  
At least that way he could do something anything to help…  
Or at the very least he could try…

Zexion was standing over a cup of coffee in the kitchen stirring it mindlessly…  
He hadn't eaten since the night before…  
But he wasn't hungry.  
He sighed pouring yet another untouched cup of coffee down the sink when he heard Demyx screaming desperately for help from his room.  
Zexion ran to the door and tried to open it…  
But it was locked…  
He called out to Demyx but he just kept screaming and crying.  
"Help please help!"  
Zexion moved back and kicked the door several times until the door frame cracked buckled and finally snapped…  
The blue haired man saw Demyx pale faced and wide eyed on the bed.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
The blonde man looked frightened, helpless and breathless.  
"It was just a dream…"  
His eyes were red puffy and swollen like he hadn't slept at all and probably spent all the time that he should've been sleeping crying.  
Zexion lay on the bed behind Demyx put his arms around the blonde man and pulled him close.  
"You're safe… He can't get you here…"  
"What about… Axel?"  
Zexion took a deep breath.  
"If you get some sleep we'll go up and see how he's doing a little later okay?"  
Demyx shook his head.  
"I can't sleep… I've tried all day… I keep having the same nightmares… Axel's lying bleeding and no one will come to help and I call until my voice is hoarse then I can't talk… Or else Axel isn't there and Xemnas kills me… Or the worst one where everything happens exactly as it did last night…"  
Zexion's arms were wrapped around Demyx's chest.  
"I won't sleep while I'm here I'll just stay here the furthest I'll go is the living room or to the toilet… If you start having bad dreams I'll wake you… In the unlikely event of anything getting in here that can harm you I'll keep you safe."  
Demyx looked into Zexion's eyes over his shoulder and lay his head down on the pillow.  
"Thanks Zexion…"  
The blue haired man smiled.  
"That's what friends are for."  
The blonde man was fast asleep in minutes and Zexion kept his promise.  
Zexion stayed there until his arms were numb…  
Demyx slept for hours…  
Even when Zexion's mobile rang he answered it and spoke quietly.  
"Yes this is Zexion… What? Are you sure? I can't believe it… When did that happen? Okay… Yeah I think it's best if we come up… We'll be up as soon as Demyx his partner wakes up. He's had a tough enough time without me forcing him to wake up too. Thanks for letting me know…"  
Zexion looked down at Demyx fast asleep his usually spiked and perfectly crazy messy hair was hanging long and in his face.  
He was still in the hoodie and suit pants that he'd been wearing the night before, curled up like a small child, with dried blood on his chest and wrists.  
/You've been through so much…/  
The blonde man rolled over in his sleep finally relaxed and in a deep enough sleep to rest.  
Zexion would wait until he woke up to tell him the news…

The blue haired man moved out towards the living room and grabbing a cigarette from the box lit it up and took a long drag.  
The living room was dark…  
All the curtains and blinds were still down, despite the fact that it was past midday…  
His elbow was resting against his knee and one hand against his face…  
The other hand was holding his cigarette.  
He was still in his pyjamas a white sleeveless t shirt and light grey flannel bottoms.  
This would seem minor for most people, but for Zexion this was something he never ever did…  
In fact the one time Demyx had seen him do it before he knew something was seriously wrong.  
The blue haired man put his bare feet up on the coffee table and relaxed back into the sofa closing his eyes…  
Closing himself off from the world in this dark place that surrounded them…  
He and Demyx would be okay…  
They had to be.  
The doorbell rang suddenly rousing Zexion out of his thoughts.  
He stood up and walked to the door undoing the latch and opening it letting the light spill in blinding him.  
"Hey."  
Zexion blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the light change.  
"Riku? What are you doing here?"  
The silver haired man smiled.  
"Well…"  
"Come in…"

Riku walked into the apartment which looked more or less the same as it was the night before…  
The wine glasses were still on the dining room table.  
Zexion closed the door and sat on the couch, Riku sat across from him, the coffee table was between them.  
"I'm not sure what's going on… You left last night… And by the time I went you weren't back… Uhm… I don't want to pry… But…"  
Riku sighed and stood up then sat down again.  
"Well… I like you… Despite things happening a little faster than either of us had anticipated… By the way I take total blame for that… I don't drink much."  
Riku scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed.  
"I'd like to give this… Us… A shot…"  
Zexion's heart was racing in his chest…  
The empty bed was always the sign of failed relationships to him…  
He had to ask.  
"Why did you leave then? I mean today… You could've stayed."  
The silver haired man grinned sheepishly.  
"Work."  
And suddenly all the little broken pieces of this situation snapped into place.  
"It was my turn to open shop today."  
Zexion put his hand up to his face feeling like an idiot.  
"Man I am an idiot…"  
Riku smiled.  
"What you thought I'd up and left because I wanted to? I waited as late as I could for you to come back… But you never came back… So I just wanted to see where I stood in this situation…"  
"Oh man… I just…"  
Zexion cleared his throat and took one last drag on his cigarette.  
"What happened last night is a long story… Which we will probably all need therapy after… Long story short Axel's been landed in hospital last I heard he was having a blood transfusion and Xemnas got hauled away by the police hopefully for a long time… That's the reason I had to run out… In fact I'm pretty sure if you turn on the news you'll get the whole story…"  
Riku's mouth was agape.  
"Jesus Christ… And where's…"  
Zexion sighed and lit up another cigarette.  
"Demyx is asleep in there… When he wakes up we'll be driving up to the hospital… He was strangled, held up at gun point, beaten and cut last night alone… I'm sickened that he's been going through it for so long and said nothing…"  
The silver haired man looked into Zexion's dark tired eyes.  
"And what about you?"  
The blue haired man took a long drag on his cigarette and shrugged.  
"I've never been more afraid in my life and I wasn't even in there with them…"  
Riku moved to sit on the couch next to Zexion and held him while Zexion the one who was always angry, the one to go to if you needed help or someone to stand up for you, always the one to keep everyone safe, the one who always defended everyone cried…

Demyx opened his eyes after sleeping for hours and hours…  
He stretched and for a confused moment right after waking he didn't remember everything that had happened…  
Then a moment later it all came crashing down upon him again…  
His heart became heavy with the thought of Axel in hospital…  
For all Demyx knew Axel could be dead…  
The blonde man stood up and walked to the bathroom and clicked the door closed behind him.  
He took off his clothes and lost himself in the hot steam of the shower…  
The water stung and cleaned his raw wrists and the thin line that Xemnas had cut into his chest…  
He washed away dried blood and all the tears he'd cried…  
Getting out of the shower he grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it.  
/I will be strong… I'll get ready… And I'll face what's waiting for me at that hospital no matter what…/

Riku held Zexion as he cried and kissed him gently on the forehead.  
"You'll be okay… And I'll be here for you if you're ever not…"  
The blue haired man wiped his eyes and hugged Riku hard.  
"Thank you…"  
And just like that…  
Zexion found what he'd been looking for in a partner all along, he always looked after everyone else, but now finally there was someone who was willing to look after him.

Demyx got dressed and spent time spiking up his hair, he figured routine was something he needed to stay stable…  
Even if that was just spiking his hair and getting dressed it was something.  
He took a deep breath before entering the living room.

"Hey Demyx."  
The blonde man forced a smile.  
"Hey Zexion, hey Riku…"  
The blue haired man regarded Demyx.  
"Do you want to…"  
Demyx nodded.  
"Yeah…"  
Zexion bit the inside of his mouth.  
"You're sure?"  
The blonde man nodded.  
"Absolutely."  
Riku stood up and kissed Zexion lightly on the lips.  
"I guess I should get back to work…"  
Zexion smiled at him.  
"Thanks for understanding…"  
Riku smiled.  
"Call me later?"  
"Of course."  
"See you then."  
Riku let himself out and Zexion went around the apartment and opened all the blinds and curtains.  
The light spilled in and illuminated Demyx who had borrowed some clothes from Zexion had dried and spiked his hair and was wearing two white wristbands to cover up where he'd cut himself pulling against the shirt his wrists had been tied up with…  
Zexion looked around.  
"That's better…"  
Demyx nodded.  
"I hope its okay I borrowed your clothes I just didn't want to…"  
Zexion simply nodded in understanding…  
"Give me ten minutes to get showered and changed and I'll drive us out okay?"  
The blonde haired man nodded and sat down on the couch.  
/No matter what happens… At the end of the day I'm alive and I'll always have the fact that my life is Axel's gift… Even if in exchange for it he gave his own…/  
A few tears ran down his cheek which he quickly wiped away.  
Zexion walked back into the living room behind Demyx and laying a hand on his shoulder whispered.  
"No one expects you to be superman you know…"  
With that he walked off into the bathroom and left Demyx to ponder what he'd just said.

Zexion scrubbed himself thoroughly feeling like he needed to scrub what had happened right off his skin.  
It wasn't his fault or that Demyx didn't trust him that prevented him from telling him about his abusive relationship.  
It was fear and the fact that he thought Xemnas had loved and needed him and the idea that Demyx thought he needed and loved Xemnas too…  
There were some things in life that were hard to talk about…  
He'd handled it the best he could…  
After all he was only one man and no matter what he thought he couldn't handle everything by himself…  
And now maybe if he and Riku worked out he wouldn't have to…  
Stepping out of the shower he dried off quickly and he got into a dark pair of skinny jeans and a white t shirt.  
Slipping his feet into an old pair of red converse he didn't even bother checking his reflection and walked out to Demyx.  
"Okay… You ready?"  
The blonde man stood up and nodded.  
"Yeah…"  
They walked out to the car and got in…  
Zexion turned the key in the ignition and they pulled out from in front of his apartment towards the hospital.  
Demyx was silent taking in the scenery…  
Buildings…  
Buses…  
Cars…  
People…  
Everything ordinary, normal…  
No one aware of the fact that in a few minutes his world could be crashing down around him…  
He looked out over the sea as they drew nearer to the hospital…  
Despite everything they had been through during the last 24 hours, it had turned out to be a beautiful day.  
Sunshine sparkled on the waves off in the distance and for a moment Demyx found himself quite calm.  
/All I can do right now is hope./  
They turned into the hospital car park and Zexion parked the car near the doors then switched off the ignition.  
"You okay?"  
Demyx nodded and got out of the car, Zexion nodded and after locking the car followed the blonde man to the hospital reception.  
Zexion approached the reception desk and enquired about Axel while Demyx stood near the doors expecting the worst.  
The blue haired man nodded at the nurse.  
"Ward 1 Room C down the end of the hall on the right."  
Demyx didn't even wait for Zexion he started to run down the hall towards the room, people moved out of his way…  
He saw elderly people, new babies, families, people crying…  
/I will never ever take anyone for granted again.../  
He reached the end of the hall and burst into the room marked 'C'…  
But the bed was empty…  
His eyes opened wide and fill with tears met with this sight…  
/He's gone… He didn't make it…?/  
Heavy sobs filled his chest, his back hit the wall and his hands reached up to his face in pure grief…  
Hands gripped his shoulders lightly and he wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
"Axel…?"  
He blinked a few times in surprise then threw his arms around the redheads neck.  
"You're okay!"  
The redhead nodded looking a little tired and worse for wear.  
"Yeah they said I should make a full recovery…"  
Zexion stood at the doorway and waved in at Axel.  
"Jesus… When you say you'll do something you really go the whole nine yards huh?"  
The redhead laughed.  
"Hey when someone's worth it, they're worth it."  
Demyx was crying all over again on Axel's shoulder.  
"Don't you ever make me worry like that again…"  
The redhead held him close.  
"Don't worry I never plan on leaving your side again…"  
"Good…"  
"So does this mean you're giving us another shot?"  
Demyx nodded.  
"Of course… I love you Axel… I never stopped…"  
The redhead looked into Demyx's big blue innocent eyes and captured his lips in a kiss.

10 Months later:

"Come on baby we're gonna be late! You know what Zexion is like…"  
Demyx ran down the stairs dressed in mid blue skinny jeans and a tight grey t shirt.  
"Do I look okay?"  
Axel grinned at him pulling a black shirt off a pile in the kitchen.  
Where the bullet had hit him left a scar, very close to his heart…  
The blonde had asked if it bothered him once, he had answered saying;  
'I proved my love for you and this scar shows that there's something I care more about on this earth than stupid things like possessions and money, there's someone on this earth I care for more than my life and myself… You… Why would I ever want to get rid of that?'  
"You look absolutely gorgeous… As always…"  
Axel looked Demyx up and down and rolled his eyes.  
"Man it's tough to be around someone so hot all the time… Makes me look bad you know?"  
The redhead kissed Demyx softly on the lips.  
"Oh shit, I forgot something…"  
Axel ran back upstairs and after about a few seconds of rummaging ran back down…  
"Okay… Are we all set then?"  
Demyx nodded happily.  
"We'd best move before Zexion has kittens…"  
Axel laughed.  
"Yeah… As funny as that would be I think our taxi is waiting."

Zexion was waiting outside a restaurant with Riku by his side.  
"See…? I told you they'd be late… They're always late…"  
The silver haired man grabbed Zexion and kissed him hard on the lips.  
"You need to calm down baby. They'll be here soon."  
A taxi pulled up to the front of the restaurant and Demyx climbed out happily bounding over to Zexion and hugging him.  
"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! I miss living with you!"  
Axel paid the taxi driver and walked over to Demyx.  
"Hey!"  
"You know I love living with you! But it's like the end of an era not living with Zexion anymore… I'm still getting used to it!"  
The blue haired man laughed.  
"Oh come on Demyx it's been 8 months like!"  
The blonde man pouted.  
"Still… It's just how I am… You should know me by now!"  
Riku laughed and shook his head.  
"Hmmm maybe we should go in now before they give our reservations away to someone else…"  
Zexion nodded and opened the door for everyone to go inside.

After they had dinner they were chatting about everything that had happened over the last few months…  
"So how was Dubai?"  
Demyx perked up immediately.  
"Like one of the most amazing places I have ever been! Wonderful people, great food and sunshine sunshine sunshine!"  
The blonde spread his arms dramatically.  
Axel grinned.  
"How about we get some champagne? My treat…"  
Zexion grinned.  
"As long as you're paying I'm happy, if you want me to buy champagne maybe you should consider giving me a raise."  
The redhead shook his head.  
"You know I'm not back in until September Zex."  
Zexion laughed.  
"I know just giving you a heads up."  
Axel ordered the champagne and they continued to chat.  
When it arrived and was poured out Axel took a deep breath and stood up.  
Zexion raised an eyebrow and people in the restaurant quietened to see what was going on.  
"I've got something to say… And I'm not quite sure how to go about this. Uhm… Right…"  
He took another deep breath.  
"Demyx… You and I have been together a while now… I think we've been through more trials and tribulations in this short time than some couples will ever go through in their lives… But they've made me realise how much you mean to me and how much I want to be with you. I think… I think you're amazing… And I can't and don't want to imagine my life without you…"  
With that he got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a thick white gold band with one square cut diamond in the middle.  
"Demyx… Will you marry me?"  
Zexion's mouth fell open and Riku dropped his glass of champagne to the floor in surprise.  
The blonde man was wide eyed and his breathing started to quicken up.  
"Yes… Oh my God yes!"  
Axel slid the ring onto his finger and the restaurant applauded.  
Zexion wiped a single tear away from his eye as Axel and Demyx embraced.

Some people come into your life for a reason, some come for a season and some people…

Some people stay in your life forever.

The End.


End file.
